Where the Shadows Play
by twinchester
Summary: Evelyn was saved after being possessed for 4 years and doesn't remember anything. Is she hiding a dark secret from the Winchesters? And how is she connected to John Winchester and his old friends? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Retelling of Seasons 1 - 3 so far.
1. The Beginning Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or story lines from the tv show Supernatural. The only character that I've invented is Evelyn Grey. :)

**Author's Note: **It's been a while since I first posted this story. I've re-worked some of it so I hope you like it. This is still my first fanfiction that has been posted so please be kind but in saying that I welcome reviews :) thanks

* * *

**Chapter One : The Beginning Part 1**

The women gave a small smirk as she stepped closer to him. Dean Winchester held his gaze as the barrel of the gun lightly grazed her forehead.

'You think you're gonna kill me with that?' She threw her head back and laughed.

'Shut up bitch!' She then leaned a little closer, letting the barrel of the gun push harder against her forehead. Suddenly she recoiled back in pain and let out a blood curdling screech. Dean took the opportunity to kick her hard in the stomach so she doubled over and stumbled.

'Thought you might need a hand.' Bobby had dumped a bucket of holy water on the demon, which had fallen into their devil's trap. Bobby grabbed a small book off the table and held a rosary up to the demon. He began to chant from the text as the demon got to her feet.

'If you send me to hell, you know I'll get out someday. You'll be the first to go!' she yelled trying to see a way out of the devil's trap. She could feel the words taking affect. She began to shudder and twitch as the demon was being forced to leave its human vessel.

'I'll be seeing you Dean!' she shrieked. Her head was thrown back and a rush of black mist escaped from her mouth and dissipated as it hit the centre of the devil's trap. Her body slumped to the floor with a thud as she slipped into oblivion.

Bobby and Dean rushed to her side and Bobby checked her pulse.

'She's alive, barely. Help me get her up.' Bobby and Dean lifted her up and placed her on the nearby couch.

'Should we call an ambulance?' Dean asked pulling out his cell phone as he looked down at her. Her face was a little cut up and bruised and there was a deep laceration near her right shoulder.

'I'll just patch up some of her wounds. Possession takes a lot out of a person; she's probably just in shock.' Dean went to his backpack to check for bandages. He pulled out a small first aid kit and handed it to Bobby. 'We'll just clean and dress the wounds and when she wakes up we can take her to a hospital.' He peeled back her flannel shirt to reveal the wound as she was wearing a tank top underneath, 'I need some alcohol to clean the wound.' Bobby put out his hand and Dean handed him a large bottle of whiskey. She stirred as he poured some liquid over the gash. Bobby carefully dressed the wound and ushered to Dean. 'Just lay her down in the other room for now.'

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon and she slowly opened her eyes. It took a couple of minutes for her eyes to adjust to fading light. She was lying on a mattress in a small room in a place she didn't recognise. A dull pain itched on her arm and she noticed that her clothes were blood stained and she smelled like alcohol. She ran her fingers through her hair as she realised she couldn't remember; anything. She sat up quickly, looking around for an attacker but she was alone. She struggled to jog her memory and wondered if she had fallen and hit her head. She searched the pockets of the flannel shirt that she wearing and found an unopened packet of cigarettes, a lighter, a piece of paper with an address and a few hundred dollar bills. As her senses slowly adjusted voices could now be heard from outside the room. Her heart was racing as she franticly searched for a way out of the room away from the voices. She quickly unlatched the window and slowing forced it open and climbed out. Once outside she realised she was in a remote cabin like house which was surrounded by bushland.

She snuck around the side and peaked through a window. She saw two men; one of them was seated at the kitchen table whilst the other was packing a duffle bag. Her eyes darted around looking for an escape as her heart raced even faster. She carelessly ran forward towards to bushland but as she did, she felt large claws bite into her right ankle and she dropped to the ground in agony. A small scream escaped her lips and she knew that the men probably heard her. In a frenzy she grabbed at the trap, trying to free herself. She could now hear the men inside searching for her and she grabbed a nearby branch and used it to pry the trap open just enough to pull her foot free. Her ankle was bleeding profusely and the pain of the wound was blinding but she got to her feet and ran for the trees. She could hear running behind her and she turned just enough to see one of the men in pursuit and he was yelling for her to stop but she pressed on. Eventually the pain of her wound overwhelmed her and she stumbled. Her assailant caught up with her, 'Get the fuck away from me!' she screamed swinging the branch at him. He fell backwards as the branch collided with his face. She was surprised at the force she exerted as she turned to flee but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground.

'I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down.' He said clutching his face. She struggled relentlessly against his grip but his hold was strong. 'Just let me go...please.' she begged as her body was overwhelmed with the pain of her wound and the fear that froze her body.

'I said I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on.' As she struggling she noticed a knife attached to his boot and she swiftly grabbed it in her panic. Her attacker quickly released his grip but didn't back away.

'Whoa there,' he said raising his hands in front of him, 'you don't need to do that. We just wanna help you.' She waved the knife franticly as she pulled herself to her feet.

'Just let me leave. That's all.' He nodded as she slowly backed away this time towards the driveway. As she limped further away he called out to her,

'I want my knife back!' he let out a sigh before muttering, 'Son of a bitch...'

TBC.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**Chapter 2 : The Beginning Part 2**

She had been limping for what seemed like hours when she came across a tavern. She ducked inside and made her way to the back where the bathrooms were. A few people stopped to stare at her but she kept her head down and kept walking. She forced the restroom doors open and stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. She had chaotic cherry red hair barely made it past her chin and her face was riddled with cuts and bruises. She reached for a paper towel, wet it and gently scrubbed the dried blood from her features but her clothes had dark, hard patches of dried blood. She removed her flannel shirt and tied it around her waist but her tank top was also stained though not a much. A large bandage was covering her right shoulder and she tore it off; underneath was a small scab surrounded by inflamed skin. She quickly discarded the bandage and looked into the mirror. Her fingers glided over the reflection staring back at her but she felt no comfort, she didn't know this person. As she heard the restroom doors open she dropped her hands and hurried out into the crowded tavern. There was a lone seat at the bar and she hastily sat down and reached for the money in her pockets.

'What can I get you?' the bartender asked with his rough tone probably from years of heavy drinking and smoking. She handed him a hundred dollar bill and asked for the bottle. He shrugged and dumped a bottle of whiskey in front of her and she immediately took a large gulp.

'You should slow down and enjoy the whiskey.' A man whispered as he walked up to her.

'I just wanna be alone.' She replied without looking up from her drink. He was taken aback by her response, clearly he was not used to rejection. He placed his hand on the bar in front of her and she turned to look at him.

'I see you put up a fight often.' He said with a small chuckle ushering to someone behind him.

'I said I just wanna be alone.' She said again taking another swig of the alcohol this time concentrating on how it heated the back of her throat with each mouthful. He just stood there with a smile on his face and she could tell there was someone else now standing behind her. She drank a little more before putting the bottle back on the bar top and stood up. He was taller and looked to be stronger than her too but she pushed him out of the way and headed for the exit. Her ankle still ached though the pain had dulled and she could sense she was being followed. The knife was still securely in her boot and this comforted her a little but until she had transport she had nowhere to run. Her pace quickened as she threw the door of the tavern open and stumbled into the night air. She tried to run further up the road but someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her back,

'Where do you think you're going?' he asked with a smirk. She swung her left arm around and her fist rammed into his face. Before he could react she kicked him in the stomach with her left foot and as he released his hold she ran. She could now see two other men helping him up before they all took up pursuit. There was a car coming down the road in the distance and she immediately ran out onto the street and flagged the car down. It stopped a few metres in front of her as one of the men grabbed her and dragged her to the side walk.

'Help me!' she screamed as she kicked and punched her attackers.

'Leave the woman alone.' A voice said from behind her.

'Hey man, we were just talking.' One said with a laugh but soon after let her drop to the side walk and backed away towards the tavern. She turned to see who had helped her and was shocked to see one of the men from the cabin. He had pointed a 9mm at the men which is why they retreated so quickly.

'Are you okay?' he asked as he tried to help her to her feet. She instantly batted away his hand and backed away. Her eyes sized him up for a few minutes before he asked her again,

'Are you okay?'

'I...I don't know...' she stammered out.

'What's your name?' but she just shrugged inching further away from him.

'I'm Dean and I'm really not going to hurt you.' And this time she nodded in response and emptied her pockets.

'Could you help me get here then?' Dean furrowed his brow as she handed him a piece of paper with an address on it.

'How did you get this?' he asked recognising the address on the paper but she shrugged again.

'I don't remember.'

'Let me just make a call okay. Just stay right there.' Dean gave her a forced smile as he pulled out his cell phone and walked back to the car.

_Yeah_

'Dad?'

_Yeah Dean this really isn't a good time._

'Listen Bobby and I worked this exorcism. The woman doesn't remember anything but she has your old address in her pocket. Could she somehow be connected to the demon? Is it looking for you?'

_What does she look like?_

'I think that's irrelevant right now don't you?'

_Just tell me Dean._

'Ahh short red hair, brown eyes, and medium height I guess. She doesn't remember her name though.'

_Does she have a big scar on her neck?_

'What?'

_Just check would you_

Dean shook his head with confusion and walked back over to the woman.

'This is gonna sound really weird but do you have a big scar on your neck?' she stared at him for a moment before putting her hair behind her ears allowing him to inspect. Dean checked both sides and to his surprise she had a massive scar just below her left ear.

'What the...' he muttered before returning to the phone call.

'Yeah she's got a giant scar underneath her left ear. How did you know that?'

_Because I know her. _

'Okay...'

_Her name is Evelyn Grey and she's a hunter whose been missing for 4 years._

'You serious? And you knew her?'

_Yes._

'So what now?'

_I need you to keep her safe._

'You want me to take this chick with me?' Dean lowered his voice so Evelyn couldn't hear him.

_Just take care of her Dean. She has no one._

Dean reluctantly agreed and hung up the phone. He turned to Evelyn with a sigh.

'Look this is going to sound crazy but do you want to come with me? I just wanna help you.' She just stood there mulling over his offer for a minute before answering with a stutter.

'O...Okay...' Evelyn was reluctant to go with him but what choice did she have. She didn't remember anything about her life or anyone she knows.

'You're name is Evelyn Grey.' He said ushering her to his car. She followed Dean pondering her name for a moment trying to job her memory but nothing.

TBC.


	3. The Beginning Part 3

**Chapter 3 : The Beginning Part 3**

Dean pulled into a motel parking bay and killed the engine, 'I'm just gonna check us in. Just wait here.'

Evelyn nodded in agreement as he exited the Impala and headed for reception. She took this time to pull up the right leg of her jeans to assess her wound. The pain had subsided into a dull ache which she was certain was from the adrenaline of the fight at the tavern. Evelyn looked down and ran her fingers over the damage from the bear trap but there was barely anything there at all. The bleeding had stopped and the deep gashes from the trap were now only shallow cuts. Dean approached the car and she quickly yanked the leg of her jeans over the injury.

'We're in room 12.' He said opening the door, 'Here's the key.' Evelyn took the key from Dean and stepped out of the Impala and made her way to the room. Once the door was opened she immediately sat on end of one of the two single beds. Dean entered the room, shut the door and threw down a large duffle bag on the other mattress. He began unpacking some things as Evelyn sat frozen on the other bed.

'Make yourself comfortable.' He said without looking up. She shifted uneasily on the bed and untied her shirt that sat around her waist. It was covered in dirt and blood and she realised that her tank and jeans were filthy also.

'I may have some clothes you can wear here somewhere. I can leave them just outside the bathroom door if you wanted to get cleaned up first.' Dean said noticing her discomfort. Evelyn nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She gently shut the door and began to undress. Her back and legs ached from her walk and every part of her felt bruised or battered. Evelyn turned the hot water on so that the bathroom began to fill with steam. She stood under the hot water for so long that her skin began to wrinkle but she didn't care. It felt like she wasn't even in her body like her soul was trapped somehow in someone else's carcass. Everything felt so foreign to her especially her name. Who was this person? What was she like? Did she have any family or friends? Maybe even a job and a partner? These thoughts unnerved her so she quickly turned off the flow of water.

After getting out of the shower and wrapping herself in a fresh towel she stood and stared in the mirror. The steam was beginning to clear and she could make out her features. All the cuts on her face had started to heal and most were just purple and red bruises. There was still a scab on her right shoulder but it was now beginning to bruise also. Evelyn remembered that Dean was leaving clothes for her so she opened the entry just enough to hastily pull the clothes into the room before shutting the door again. It was an oversized grey t-shirt and track pants that he had left for her so she gradually pulled them unable to break her gaze with the mirror.

'Sorry I didn't have anything else.' Dean said motioning to the clothes that he had given her.

'That's okay.' She mumbled removing everything from the pockets of her dirty clothes.

'There is probably somewhere to buy clothes in the next town over.' He added with an awkward smile. They sat in an uneasy silence for what seemed like forever before Evelyn spoke up,

'Do you have any bandages?'

'Are you hurt?' he asked. Evelyn pulled up her track pants and showed him her right ankle. He grabbed a small kit from his duffle bag and knelt before the bed to get a better look.

'How did you get this?' Dean asked examining the shallow cuts around her ankle.

'I...I...I stood in a bear trap.' He shook his head immediately in response.

'There is no way these cuts are from a bear trap. These would be a lot deeper. Almost to the bone.'

'They were.' He looked up into her eyes and was stunned that she seemed completely serious.

'Were? You mean they healed?' Evelyn nodded. 'That's impossible.'

'That's what happened.'

'Okay. Can I see the cut on her shoulder?' she hesitated a moment before pulling down her shirt to reveal the wound.

'This really is impossible.' Dean said with confusion as he gawked at the cut. Last time he saw that lesion it was deep and would have needed some stitches. He reached out to touch the wound but Evelyn backed away.

'I'm sorry.' he offered with a comforting smile. Dean pulled out a roll of bandages and some gauze and began to tend to the cuts on her right ankle. Once he was done he pulled down the leg of her track pants and packed away the first aid gear.

'I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna get some sleep.'

* * *

Evelyn pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head against the wall behind the bed. Dean had fallen asleep almost straight away and now rested peacefully just a few feet away in the neighbouring bed. She wasn't even the slightest bit tired so sleep was of course impossible.After a few minutes she slid off the bed and grabbed the packet of cigarettes and a lighter sitting on the bedside table. She quietly opened the door to the motel room and slipped outside, shutting the door behind her. The night air was warm and she took a deep breath in as she pressed her back against the brick wall of the motel. She opened the packet, lifted a cigarette to her lips and lit it with the lighter. Evelyn took another deep breath in letting the smoke fill her lungs before blowing it out. A breeze blew through the parking lot and it felt good against her skin. She slowly sat down on the concrete floor and finished her cigarette.

* * *

Dean woke the next morning to light streaming through one of the motel curtains. He rolled over and stared at the alarm clock rubbing his eyes. The time was nine-thirty and he immediately felt his stomach growl with hunger. As his eyes adjusted to the light in the room he noticed that Evelyn wasn't in her bed nor had the sheets been slept in. He sat up quickly and looked around the room, 'Evelyn?' he called but there was no answer. Dean got out of bed and knocked on the closed bathroom door but again no answer. He opened the door but the room was empty.

'Shit...' he muttered grabbing his jeans and yanking them on. The keys to the Impala and the money from her pockets were still sitting on the bedside table so she couldn't have gone far. Dean opened the front door and rushed out into the parking lot. He spun around trying to see where she had gone when he noticed something by the door. Evelyn was slumped by the front door and Dean knelt by her side.

'Evelyn? Are you okay?' he asked slightly worried. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

'Wha?' she mumbled furrowing her brow.

'Did you sleep out here?' Dean asked relieved that she seemed okay.

'Sorry I must have just fallen asleep.' He saw that she had a packet of cigarettes in her lap and he immediately snatched them up.

'You shouldn't smoke.' He discarded the packet in a nearby bin much to her disappointment.

'You hungry?' Dean asked and she nodded in response.

'We'll go to a diner somewhere. Come on.' Dean put his hand on her shoulder to help her along but away she moved away when he touched her. He felt sorry for her; he couldn't begin to know what it would be like to have lost your memory. Dean wasn't sure if he should explain her circumstances or at least let her know what his father had said. For now it was safe to assume that that would raise more questions than answers.

TBC.


	4. The Flashback

**Author's Note: **I'm sorta getting into some back story on Evelyn. Not too much though. This is still pre-season 1 at the moment. Will be getting into that real soon.

So anyway most of this chapter is a flashback so please tell me what you think :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Flashback**

_Dean, how is she?_

'She's fine. The same.' Dean replied.

_Have you told her what happened?_

'No.'

_Tell her._

'Why now?'

_Just tell her what happened. She an experienced hunter Dean, she can handle it._

'Yeah but she doesn't know she's a hunter.'

_It's like riding a bike, son. _

'Okay, but where are you?' he asked changing the subject.

_Heading outside Jericho. Just don't tell Eve about me._

'Why?'

_Those are my orders Dean. Keep her with you. _

John hung up and Dean stood a moment with the cell phone still to his ear contemplating his orders. Evelyn emerged from the bathroom after changing into her new clothes as Dean replaced his phone in his pocket.

'They feel a little weird.' She said referring to her jeans and t-shirt combo, 'But I guess I don't really know if this is what I like wearing.'

'Well in this line of work it's not really appropriate to wear a dress.'

'Line of work?' Dean nodded in reply and ushered for her to sit down.

'I need to explain what happened to you.' Evelyn nodded.

'Okay…'

* * *

_A young girl had just walked out the front gate of her school when a woman she'd never seen before waved at her and approached._

'_Hi, there little lady.' She said as she knelt down so that she was eye to eye with the girl, 'You're Ava right?' She asked with a kind smile. The young girl nodded but stepped away from the woman._

'_It's okay sweetheart. Your daddy sent me to pick you up. He's really busy with work at the moment.' She held out her hand to Ava but the girl refused._

'_Daddy always said never to talk to strangers.' The woman just smiled and pulled out a cell phone._

'_It's okay, I'll just call your daddy and he can tell you.' She dialed and put the phone on speaker._

'_Hello?' a male voice stuttered._

'_Hi there William, it's Evelyn. I've got little Ava here.' She turned up the volume on the phone so Ava could hear._

'_Ava? Sweetie? Just go with Evelyn. She'll bring you home today.' _

'_Okay Daddy.' Ava said into the phone before Evelyn hung up._

'_Come on Ava, I'll drive you home.' She gently grabbed Ava's hand and led her to a pick up in the nearby parking lot. Evelyn lifted the girl into the passenger seat and made her way around the vehicle._

'_You're as pretty as your dad said you would be.' She said as she jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Ava remained silent whilst Evelyn drove away from the school._

'_I'll bet all the boys are chasing after you huh?' Ava gave a small giggle at this and shook her head vigorously._

'_Boys have cooties.'_

'_Of course they do.' Evelyn laughed, 'What about your dad? Do you know what kinda work he does?' _

'_It's really important. He's a superhero. He tells me all these stories about the people he saves.'_

'_Wow, you must really love your dad then huh?' she asked keeping her eyes on the road._

_'Yeah.' She said with a grin. Evelyn pulled the truck up a dirt driveway and stopped just in front of a house. She jumped out and quickly got around to the passenger side to get Ava out._

_'I'll just take you inside to your Mom.' She whispered walking to the front door. Evelyn knocked on the door until a woman answered._

_'Oh hi, you must be Ava's mom.' She held out her hand and the woman hesitantly shook it. Evelyn, still holding Ava's hand, walked out the threshold and into the living room._

_'Nice house you got here.' _

_'I try and keep it tidy.' The woman stammered looking down at Ava, 'Come on sweetie why don't you go to your room?' she held out her hand to Ava but Evelyn pulled her back._

_'I don't think so. Ava and I were gonna talk some more.' __she replied surveying the room, 'So where is dear old William?'_

_'He's still out working. I'm not sure when he's due back.' The woman backed away a little but stopped when Evelyn eyed her._

_'I think I'll just wait around for him then.' She said with a smirk._

_'Well I really don't think that's a good idea. Ava has to do some homework and I've gotta get dinner on.'_

_'What's your name by the way?' Evelyn asked ignoring her previous statement._

_'A...An...Andy.' She faltered looking down again at her daughter. Ava was still holding Evelyn's hand but seemed to be quite happy to do so._

_'Okay then Ava, why don't you go to your room then. Your mom and I are gonna have a grown up talk.' She said releasing Ava's hand. Ava gave a small wave and skipped upstairs to her room. Once she was gone Evelyn pulled a large hunting knife from her jeans. _

_Andy started to inch away but Evelyn raised the knife with a smile,_

_'I don't think that's a good idea Andy. Oh and don't think you can scream for help either. If you do I'll go up stairs and rip the bones from Ava's body. How's that sound?' she let out a small laugh sizing up the woman._

_'You know Ava looks just like you.'_

_'You stay away from her.' She clenched her jaw but still held her gaze with Evelyn._

_'Or you'll do what exactly? Oh I love this part. You know you're all so predictable.' She looked down at the ground and when she looked back up her eyes were black. Andy gasped but before she could move Evelyn was already there. 'Oh please don't hurt my family. I'll do anything.' Evelyn said with a high pitched voice. She grabbed Andy's arm and dragged her to the centre of the living room._

_'What do you want with us?' Andy begged as tears streamed down her face._

_'I only want you to suffer. That's all. That's not too much to ask is it?' she let out demonic laugh and pulled her knife to Andy's throat._

_'Please...'she cried as Evelyn pressed the knife a little harder against the flesh of her neck. Head lights flashed through the curtains of the living room and Evelyn smiled._

_'Looks like Daddy's home.' She threw Andy onto a nearby couch and stood at the front door waiting for William to enter. __She lingered at the entry way for a few minutes but nothing. Evelyn tapped her foot on the floor angrily as she remained waiting. Suddenly a shot rang out and Evelyn fell forward for the force of the blast. It took her a few seconds to compose herself as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She got to her feet and laughed as she felt the wound in her back. William had come in through the back door and shot her in the back with a shot gun. Evelyn picked up her dagger and stomped up the stairs towards the bedrooms. She paused a moment outside each bedroom trying to pin point them. Evelyn swiftly kicked down one of the bedroom doors and entered. William was already waiting for her and let out two more shots this time aimed at her chest. _

_'That's not going to hurt me.' She walked right up to him and grabbed the gun from his hands._

_'You stay the hell away from my family.' He yelled as Evelyn aimed the gun at him._

_'Oh I'm sorry I guess I better be going then.' Without hesitation she shot him in the knee cap and he collapsed in a heap crying out in extreme pain._

_'Ouch, bet that hurt huh? But I'm not going to kill you. Yet.' She grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him out into the hallway. Evelyn re-entered the room and ripped the closet doors off to reveal Andy and Ava huddled together crying._

_'Don't cry the fun hasn't even begun.' She slung Ava under her arm and yanked Andy by the arm into the hallway where her husband lay bleeding._

_'Will!' she screamed trying to reach him by Evelyn held her back._

_'Go to the living room and sit down.' _

_Evelyn pushed Andy towards the stairs and once again grabbed William by the ankle and heaved him down the stairs. William again howled in agony but Evelyn only smiled at this._

_'Go and get the rope sitting in the kitchen.' Evelyn said calmly to Andy as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Andy obeyed and grabbed the rope but just as she was leaving she picked up the phone and tried dialing 911. Evelyn had predicted this and tore the phone from the wall._

_'You just don't learn do you?' She threw Andy back into the living room and she hit the floor with a loud thud. Ava rushed to her side and held onto her mother tightly._

_'Now I'm just gonna tie you up and then we can have some fun.' Evelyn pulled two dining chairs into the room and pulled Andy into one of them. She bound her hands and ankles tight and smirked as Andy tried to squirm free. _

_Next she hurled William into a chair and again bound his hands and ankles even though she knew he wouldn't be able to move well on his own. She picked up Ava but decided not to restrain her even as the girl was thrashing around trying to get back to her mom._

_'Calm down sweetie. It's gonna be okay.' Evelyn whispered sweetly into her ear._

_'Don't you hurt her you stupid bitch.' She placed the girl on the ground._

_'Now why would you wanna go and swear in front of the child?' she playfully cupped her hands over the girl's ears with a grin._

_'Please we'll give you whatever you want. Just don't hurt Ava.' Evelyn then snatched Ava by the throat and lifted her off the ground. She struggled gasping for air but the demon just smiled._

_'Oh but I'm so good at it.' _

_'Ava!' tears spilled freely down Andy's face. It didn't take long for Ava to pass out and Evelyn tossed her to the floor. She skipped over to William and jumped into his lap. _

_He groggily lifted his head as she leaned into his face, 'No, no, no.' she whispered slapping his face, 'You're gonna miss the show.' _

_'You said you would spare them if I surrenderd.' He stammered with a gasp._

_'Oh honey,' she laughed and then leaned in closer so her lips touched his ear, 'I lied.'_

_'You killed Ava! You killed her you fucking bitch!' Evelyn rolled her eyes and jumped up from William's lap. _

_She picked up Ava's head from the ground and quickly jerked her neck to the left. There was a loud snap and Andy wept as her head flopped lifelessly to the carpet._

_'Now I'm starting to get bored. You people are just no fun.' She pulled out the dagger and walked over to Andy._

_'You...' Evelyn put her knife to Andy's lips._

_'Shhh...one more word from you and I'll cut your tongue out.' She smiled to herself and paced the living room._

_'You know, I've cut out a few tongues in my day. Pretty messy though and as I understand from the victims pretty fucking painful. I even had a guy ask me to cut his balls off instead.' She chuckled playing with her weapon._

_'You're crazy.' William muttered. She strutted over to William and slid the knife down his cheek,_

_'You humans are disgusting. You're so weak. Even I was surprised how easy you were to trap. All I had to do what threaten your family and I had you. All you hunters are the same.' She strutted back to Andy and thrust her blade deep into her chest, 'Oh and you're so easy to kill.' _

_William flinched as he heard his wife gurgle on her own blood before her head slumped down to her chest. Evelyn yanked the knife from her chest and wiped the blood on her shirt. _

_'So William, you wanna die slow or fast?' she asked licking her lips._

_'Just kill me...' he whispered. Evelyn mocked a frown and waved the knife in front of him. _

_'Okay...' she smiled slicing the knife quickly across his throat. Blood spurted out and onto her shirt and all she could do was laugh._

_'Oh I never get tired of that.' Evelyn threw the knife to the ground and left the house._

Evelyn's eyes shot open and sweat poured down her face. The dream was incredibly vivid and frightening especially since she was the villain. She rapidly looked down at her hands and saw they were covered with blood.

'Fuck.' She puffed shutting her eyes to calm herself. Looking down again she realised that the blood had been a fragment of her imagination.

TBC.

* * *

**That was a bit longer than my first chapters but I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	5. The Woman In White Part 1

**Author's Note: **Okay so this chapter is getting into Season 1. I've skipped some sections coz you've probably (hopefully) seen the show :) Hope you like it - please review

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Woman in White Part 1**

'Evelyn?' Dean asked gently shaking her shoulder, 'Evelyn?' he shook her a little harder but still nothing.

'Eve wake up.' She slowly forced her eyes open and looked up at Dean with confusion.

'Wha?' she asked groggily. Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the Impala, ushering for her to do the same.

'We're here.' He said with a forced smile directing her to a large building.

'Where are we again?' her mind was all over the place. She was still reeling from the dream she had almost three weeks ago. What bugged her even more was that there had been nothing since. No more vivid dreams, nothing. Evelyn wasn't anxious for a repeat but anything that referred to her past self was useful. Even if this dream was just that it was trying to tell her something about who she was and she was anxious to find that out.

'Eve?' Dean asked again jolting her from her thoughts.

'Yeah…umm…wha?'

'We're at Stanford University Eve. I told you this.' Evelyn furrowed her brow a moment before she remembered why they were there, 'Are you coming?' Dean asked as he approached the building.

Dean and Evelyn slowly made their way up the external fire escape stairs. He stopped in front of one of the windows and used a small knife to twist the lock open. Evelyn slid the window up slowly with minimal noise and Dean slipped through into the darkness of someone's room. She followed and waited for her eyes to adjust before following Dean. There was a loud bump as Dean ran into some nearby furniture and Evelyn laughed to herself. She shook her head as she wondered how Dean was sure this was the right room. He had been trying to remember the dorm room number most of the way here. The floorboards creak under their feet and she flinches hoping that no one had heard them. Out of nowhere someone grabs Dean and they begin to throw punches. Evelyn reaches for her gun as Dean pins his attacker to the ground. Moon light streamed through the nearby curtains and a smile crosses his face as he realises who it is.

'Whoa, easy tiger.' Evelyn could now make out the face of the attacker who now just looked confused.

'Dean?' he asked with a puff. Dean just let out a small chuckle was he continued to hold him on the ground.

'You scared the crap out of me.' His attacker said a little out of breath. Evelyn had pulled out her weapon and still held it at the ready just in case.

'That's cause you're out of practice.' Dean snickered. But before he could say anything further he batted Dean's arms away and slid out from under his grip. Before Dean knew it he had been pinned to the floor.

Evelyn quickly stood over him and pointed her 9mm at his head.

'Or not...Get off me.' He released his grip and Dean ushered for Eve to put down her weapon. Once they stood up Evelyn could get a look at his face. This must be Dean's younger brother she thought as she stared at his face. There was a slight resemblance in the face but Dean's brother was a little taller and a little geeky looking.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he pressed eyeing Dean.

'Oh I was just looking for a beer.' Dean replied cockily. Eve started to get the feeling that they didn't visit each other too often especially since they had to break in.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he asked again a little anger audible in his voice.

'Okay, alright. We gotta talk.' Dean replied in a defeated tone.

'Uh, the phone?' he asked looking away in anger.

'If I'd have called, would you have picked up?' Before he could answer the light over head turned on and a girl entered the room.

'Sam?' she asked sleepily squinting at the other people in the room. Sam sighed and he stepped closer to her,

'Jess, hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica.'

Evelyn was beginning to feel a little light headed and noticed that she could no longer hear their conversation. She strained her ears but there was nothing and she quickly glanced down to make sure she was still standing on the ground. She briefly shut her eyes so she could regain focus but she slipped into oblivion.

_Evelyn pulled the machete from her belt and held at the ready. Two other men came up beside her with their weapons and they nodded to each other. Suddenly it descended from the trees above and she rolled out of the way as it tried to knock her down. Evelyn jumped to her feet and swung her blade full force at its head. It moved swiftly out of the way and she managed to slice through its shirt. _

_It laughed as she again lunged forward but she was grabbed by the collar from behind and pulled to the dirt. She let out a yelp as she felt a rock dig into her back but before she could recover it was already on her. Evelyn struggled furiously against its grip but another took hold of her arms and held them down. She opened her mouth to cry for help as its teeth bit into the tender flesh of her neck. The pain was so immense that she felt __paralysed__ by it and her voice soon failed. _

_Warm blood trickled down her shirt and she could feel her life slipping away with each drop. Evelyn could hear her name being called in the distance and suddenly it was ripped from her neck and thrown onto the ground in front of her. Her vision was failing and her eyes begged to be shut maybe even forever. A figure knelt over her and forced her eyes open, _

_'You must stay awake.' A male voice ordered whilst pressing a firm hand again the open wound on her neck._

_'Stay with me.' He begged lifting her into his arms. A moment later she slipped into darkness._

Evelyn rapidly opened her eyes as she felt a tug on her arm. Dean looked at her with confusion and dragged her from her thoughts as he had earlier.

'We're leaving.' He said motioning to the door. Sam and Dean walked ahead deep in their own conversation whilst Evelyn shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She lightly touched the scar under her left ear and wondered if that was how it had happened. Was she attacked by some creature and brought from the brink of death? The damage on her neck felt so obvious and disfiguring at that moment and she wondered if she would ever remember again.

'You're not going with them?' Jess asked emerging from the kitchen. Evelyn shook her head to snap herself out of it and apologised.

'Yeah, sorry. Nice to meet you.' She said with a forced smile jogging after the boys. Jess gave a small wave and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Dean stopped the Impala by the side of the road and stared out at the adjacent bridge. It was swarming with local police and they seemed to be checking the river below and an abandoned car.

'Check it out.' He said pointing to the scene. Once both Sam and Evelyn looked up he opened the glove box and pulled out two IDs.

'Let's go.' Dean threw an ID at Sam and turned to Evelyn, 'Just stay here we won't be long.' She nodded in reply and watched as they exited the car and wandered towards the scene. As Sam and Dean approached they could hear part of a conversation between a policeman and someone below by the river. Dean looked back quickly and could see Evelyn staring back at him watching their every move.

'You fella's had one just like this last month, didn't you?' Dean asked interrupting a chat between two officers looking over the vehicle. There was blood all over the interior of the car so the men below must have been searching for a body.

'Who are you?' one of them replied looking up. Sam and Dean both flipped out their IDs wallets and presented them to the officers.

'Federal Marshals.' Dean said abruptly looking the officer directly in the eye.

'You two a bit young for Marshals, aren't you?' he questioned casting a suspicious eye over them both.

'Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this, correct?'

'Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that.' He answered.

'So this victim, you knew him?' Sam asked taking over from Dean.

'In a town like this, everybody knows everybody.' The officer said with a nod.

* * *

All three of them were walking down the main street of the town when they noticed a girl pinning up missing posters outside the town's theater.

'I'll bet you that's her.' Dean said pointing to her. Both boys had overheard one of the officers talking about the missing boy's girlfriend hanging posters in town.

'Yeah.' Sam agreed and they approached her.

'You must be Amy.' The girl lowered the poster she was about to hang and turned to Dean.

'Yeah.' She replied not recognising them.

'Troy told us about you, we're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy. Oh and this is my wife Eve.'

'He never mentioned you.' She said eyeing them.

'Well that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto.' Before Dean could continue Evelyn continued, 'So we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.'

Another girl came up behind Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Are you okay?' she asked sympathetically to which Amy nodded.

'Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?' Sam asked. Amy nodded and led them further up the main road to a local café.

* * *

After speaking with Amy they went to the library to get some more information about past disappearances. Dean sat at a computer terminal and typed in some key words based on the legend Amy and her friend had told them. All of his attempts came back with 'No Results Found' and he sighed heavily with frustration. Sam came up behind him and pushed his chair away so he could sit in front of the screen.

'You're such a control freak.' Dean muttered. Sam ignored him and continued,

'So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?' Dean nodded not sure where this was going.

'So you're thinking it's not murder?' Evelyn asked looking over Dean's shoulder at the monitor. Sam typed in 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway' and a couple of results appear. He clicks on the first one and begins reading the article aloud,

'This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.'

'Does it say why she did it?' Eve asked before Dean could.

'Yeah.' Sam answered raising his eyebrows.

'What?' Dean asked anxious to know the answer.

'About an hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.'

'So she kills herself.' Eve muttered under her breath as Sam read on.

'"Our babies were gone and Constance couldn't bear it," said the husband, Joseph Welch.' Evelyn pointed at a picture from the article,

'That bridge look familiar to you?' Dean asked looking at them both.

* * *

Once night had fallen they travelled out to the bridge they stopped at earlier. All the police had long gone and the bloody vehicle had been towed. Dean parked the car just in front of the bridge and got out. They wondered up to the middle and surveyed the area.

'So this is where Constance took the swan dive.' Dean joked.

'So you think dad would have been here?' Sam asked. Evelyn walked ahead but stopped when Sam mentioned their father. She knew that Dean had spoken to him the night he picked her up and that it was possible he had known her. Apart from that she knew nothing about the man and his relationship with his sons.

Sam and Dean began a heated conversation about the difference in their life choices. It was obvious that Sam wanted nothing to do with the world of hunting and that Dean either loved it or had nothing else to do. Eve didn't care either way but she had a feeling that she never had or wasn't meant to have a normal life. It confused her that she didn't remember her views on the subject. Maybe she desperately wanted a life that included a husband, kids and a white picket fence. Or maybe she was engrossed in hunting demons and that had always been and always will be her life and she had accepted it. From what Dean had shown her so far it seems that she was built for hunting. Evelyn had good reflexes and was a natural with any weapon or fighting style. None of that seemed enough though. She yearned to learn more about her past but the more she tried to remember the more out of reach it felt. The only thing she knew was that staying with the Winchesters would keep her alive. Evelyn turned to look at the river and noticed a woman in white standing on the railing. Dean and Sam were about to throw punches when she yelled out to them.

'Guys!' They both turned to see the woman and just as Evelyn reached out to her she jumped off the railing and disappeared into the river below. Sam and Dean rushed over and looked over the edge but there was no movement in the water besides its natural current.

'Where'd she go?' Dean puffed.

'I don't know.' Sam replied looking around. Suddenly the Impala's engine roared to life and the head lamps illuminated the bridge.

'What the...' Dean stammered.

'Who's driving your car?' Evelyn asked trying to see the driver.

Dean just stared at the Impala and pulled his keys from his jean pocket and waved them in front of Sam and Evelyn. They were stunned for a moment longer but that soon turned to panic as the Impala lurched forward towards them. The car steers towards them and Sam pulls both of them into a run. As the Impala approaches Sam dives over the railing of the bridge and Dean follows dragging Evelyn along with him. The car halts just before crashing into the barrier and Sam lets out a sigh of relief. Sam quickly looks around to see where the other two went but Dean wasn't there,

'Sam!' Evelyn cried out just barely hanging onto the railing. He reached out and grabbed her hand so she could pull herself up.

'Dean! Dean!' He looked at the river below and something caught his eye at the bank.

'What?' Dean yelled up to him.

'Are you alright?'

'Oh I'm super.' He replied referring to the fact that he was covered in mud, 'Is Eve okay?'

'Yeah.' He nodded.

* * *

Dean was just finishing up in the shower and Sam was now checking his cell phone voice mail. Eve just wondered around the room that had once been Johns'. There were clippings and notes stuck to the walls and the boys had already figured it out. She was just trying to catch up and make sense of all this random information. Maybe this is what she used to do when on a hunt. Evelyn tried to imagine herself as some kind of paranormal investigator but it just seemed so farfetched. She looked up as Dean came out of the bathroom and rubbed his stomach,

'Hey I'm starving. I'm gonna grab something from the diner down the street. You want anything?' he asked referring to Sam but he shook his head.

'I'm could eat.' Evelyn replied.

'Alright, Aframian's buying.' Dean said with a smile exiting the motel room. Evelyn lagged behind to tie her shoe as Dean made his way to the Impala. Dean could see the cops roll up and he quickly dialed Sam's number on his cell.

'Dude, five-o take off.' He said quietly.

'Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find Dad.' As the officers approached Dean hung up the cell and put it back in his jacket pocket.

'Problem officers?' he asked innocently.

'Where's your partner?' he questioned with another officer behind.

'Partner? What...what partner?' Dean replied playing dumb. The officer signaled to the man behind to check the motel room. Dean looked around for Evelyn but she was gone. Maybe she had seen them early and hid.

'So...fake US Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?'

'My boobs.' He said with a laugh. The officer shoved him down onto his car and pulled out his cuffs.

'You have the right to...' before he could finish someone had pulled him back by the collar, turned him around and punched him in the face. The officer was knocked back and the other one raced down to his aid. He tried to pull his gun from the holster but was kicked in the face and fell into a nearby garden. Dean looked up with amazement to see Evelyn standing there smiling. Suddenly she was pushed into the Impala and her face was slammed into the front right next to Dean.

'You're under arrest for the assault of a police officer lady.' The officer said quickly cuffing her and Dean.

'Fuck...' she muttered.

TBC.


	6. The Woman In White Part 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken me so long to post again. Been super busy... But here is some more of my story. There is a bit more information about Evelyn this time so please tell me what you think :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Woman In White Part 2**

Evelyn sat quietly in her holding cell and struggled against the cuffs which were digging into her wrists. Dean had been dragged off for interrogation and she had been left as they had no proof she was working with him. He had of course denied knowing her and that she must have attacked the officer because Dean was just too handsome to be locked up.

Evelyn smirked at the thought; Dean had probably been arrested more than once and this was his usual act. But how was she going to get out of this one? She doubted she could charm her way out of her cell. The officer that was posted outside her cell was watching her intently so Evelyn returned his gaze. He gave her a smile and moved a little closer to the cell,

'How'd a pretty girl like you end up here?' his voice was slightly playfully and she knew he thought was in the slammer for stealing or something petty like that. Eve thought she might as well try and use some charm.

'Just mix with the wrong crowd I guess.' She said with a smile shifting along the bench closer to the officer.

'Have you always wanted to be police officer?'

'Sure.' He answered standing a little straighter in his uniform.

'To protect and serve right? That's cool.'

'Yeah well I do my part.' He was trying to look so tuff and Evelyn had to swallow a giggle.

'Do they let you carry a gun?' she raised her eyebrows and he beamed turning towards her.

'Yeah.'

'You know I've never seen a real gun before.' She got up and placed her cuffed hands on the bars in front of him.

'I'm not allowed to take out my weapon.' Evelyn pressed her face to the bars,

'Oh, you're just a rookie?' she asked trying to seem judgmental, 'that's too bad.' Evelyn knew how ridiculous she sounded but the officer seemed to be eating it up.

'Nah, I'm in charge of some stuff.'

'Wow that sounds super important. But no one else is around. You can show me your gun I won't tell.' Evelyn gave him a wink and tried not to gag. She couldn't believe the crap that was spouting from her mouth.

_If this doesn't get me out of lock up..._She thought to herself. He hesitated a moment looking around for anymore officers but there were all busying themselves with more important things. He slowly pulled out the gun and let her get a good look at from a distance.

'What's your name by the way?' he asked.

'Eve.'

'I'm Ashton. So what are you really in for?' he questioned placing the gun back in his holster. Evelyn went to reply but began to feel like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes wavered and she stumbled back clutching her throat trying to get air into her lungs. Ashton's voice seemed so far away now as everything started to go back and she felt like she was falling.

_'You knew what she was? And you didn't do anything?' a voice asked angrily._

_'Listen John, you have to understand that she isn't like the others.' _

_'How do you know?' he asked again his anger boiling over, 'How do you know that she isn't a part of all this?' he grabbed the other man by the collar and pulled him close to his face, 'How do you know she didn't have anything to do with Mary?!' the other man shook John off calmly and grabbed Evelyn by the hand. _

_'Because I know John. She's my family and I won't have this conversation.' Evelyn remained silent and John looked her in the eye with resentment. _

_'So you're not like the others? How do I know that you're telling the truth?_

_'You don't.' she said without breaking eye contact. _

_'Then why should I trust you? You've lied to me all this time.' _

_'I'm the same person John. I had nothing to do with the murder of Mary.' She kept a straight face the whole time but as she said 'Mary' John's temper boiled over once more and he punched her in face. The blow struck her nose with a light crunch, letting a little blood trickle down to her lip before Evelyn quickly wiped it away with her sleeve._

_'John, stop this!' but John pushed him to the floor and grabbed Evelyn by the shirt._

_'Don't you ever say her name.' John's voice had gone dark with his resentment and __he pounded his fist into her face a few more times before her knees buckled. _

_'John...' she whimpered through the pain._

_'Shut up.' John beat her a few more times before she closed her eyes and appeared to pass out. John stepped back with a moment of pity as he stared down at her ruined face._

_'What have you done John?'_

_'She lied to me Daniel.' Daniel rushed over to Evelyn and wiped the blood from her face. _

_Her eyes shot open as his fingertips smeared the blood on her cheek. Evelyn's eyes were black, no longer a deep soulful brown, as she gently tugged Daniel out of the way._

_'Are you alright?' he asked furrowing his brow with concern. She ignored him as she jumped to her feet and lunged at John Winchester. He turned just as she reached him and shoved him into the wall. A groan escaped his lips as he hit the plaster wall with a thud and grabbed Evelyn's arms trying to fight her off. He tried more defensive moves to escape her grip but she was too strong._

_'Is this what you think of me?' she questioned exposing her blackened eyes. Her voice had also become more sinister in pinch and it sent goose bumps up his arms._

_'Am I a monster?' she asked leaning in closer to his face so he couldn't turn away from her. _

_'You believe that good and evil are so black and white. I've spent my whole life fighting the monster that I am. Trying to become something more. Don't you believe that I could be something good? John I've helped you since the first day we met haven't I? I've never hurt you, never betrayed you.' She dropped her gaze from his and released her grip by stepping back. _

_By the time John saw her eyes again they were brown once more._

'Eve?!'

_Evelyn looked around confused trying to pinpoint the source of the voice._

'Eve?! Can you hear me?!' a voice asked.

_There was a strange feeling on her shoulders like invisible hands were tugging at them. Anger boiled from her frustration and her eyes blackened again._

'Eve?! Can you hear me?!' a voice questioned again a little louder. Suddenly she was yanked from her dream and found herself lying on a cold concrete floor. The man looking over her backed away with fear in his eyes as Evelyn looked up at him. She glanced at her wrists and noticed that he had removed her cuffs.

'What are you?' he stammered backing towards the bars. He fumbled with his keys as he tried to pull the cell door open. He jumped when he realised that she was already by his side.

Evelyn seized him by the throat and launched him across the cell into the concrete wall. He yelped in pain and tried to reach for his weapon but it was stuck in the holster. She went to his side, ripped the holster from his body and snatched the keys that fell from his hands.

'Thanks.' She said, her voice now demonic, picking him up from the floor with one hand. He choked under her grip but she held him there until he passed out. Evelyn threw the unconscious office to the side and walked to the cell door. It wasn't long before she unlocked the door and walked into the office area. There was no one sitting there so she decided to follow the direction they had taken Dean.

Whilst walking she pulled out the gun taken from the officer and discarded the leather holster.

'You there!' a voice yelled from behind her. Another man in uniform approached her slowly as she stopped just in front of a desk.

'You're not supposed to be out here. Is there anything I can help you with?' he asked as she turned to face him. Once he took a look at her eyes he stepped back but Evelyn moved toward him quickly and struck his face hard with her weapon. Evelyn bent over him noticing that he was already out cold. With a smile she took his gun and headed to where she last saw Dean.

* * *

Dean was already shaking off his cuffs as she entered the room with her weapons drawn. Her temper from the dream had calmed so her eyes were back to a healthy brown as Dean looked up at her.

'Hey there.' He said with a laugh, 'How'd you break out?' Evelyn shrugged off the question and tossed one of the weapons to him. She jogged to a nearby window and forced it open so they could exit via the fire escape. Dean quickly picked up the leather bound journal on the table and followed her out.

* * *

Evelyn followed Dean to a phone booth opposite the station. Before reaching it though they both ducked into the garden as a couple of patrol cars sped past with their lights flashing. Once they were in the clear Dean was on the phone probably talking to Sam. Evelyn took a step back from the booth so that Dean and Sam could talk privately for a moment as the conversation was bound to concern the ghost and she just wasn't interested in that right now.

Too many questions ran through head and she just didn't know where to start. The rage that flowed through her back in the cell was frightening not to mention what she had done to those cops. Now her actions caused a sharp jolt of guilt to rock her chest and she placed a protective hand across it. In the station there was no guilt, no remorse. She could have killed both those men without blinking and in those brief moments it wouldn't have bothered her. Somehow thought she had been in control, Evelyn knew that her actions were her own and not the hand of someone else. What was she becoming? Had she always been this way? Was her memory loss the result of some horrible incident of her doing? Could she have done something so despicable that she had blocked the memory of it? These questioned bothered her more than she would have liked especially since she supposed to be helping Dean...well sort of.

And what about the blackouts? Evelyn couldn't be sure if what she was seeing was truth or just nightmares. Could those visions be memories of her life? They were all so disturbing especially the particularly vivid one where she had killed an entire family. Every time she closed her eyes she saw there faces. They were always waiting behind her lids, waiting to show her again and again. She had refused to believe that she had done such a thing but after tonight it seemed clear that anything was possible. Evelyn glanced down at her hands now and remembered the forced her hands had shown. The crushing force they had demonstrated on that officer and feeling of power that she had felt. The feeling that no one could stand against her.

'Evelyn?' Dean asked walking over to her. She looked up into his panicked eyes and furrowed her brow.

'What is it?'

'We have to go. Now.' he grabbed her arm gently and hurried to a nearby parking lot.

**TBC.**


	7. The Woman In White Part 3

**Author's Note: **Spent a bit more time on this chapter. Just trying to work on being a little more descriptive. Please, please, please review. I'd really like to read what ppl think :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Woman In White Part 3**

Dean had broken into and hot wired the closest car and pulled Evelyn into the passenger seat. Without a word he sped recklessly towards the state highway. There were a few minutes of silence and Evelyn felt compelled to keep it that way as Dean seemed deep in concentration. It wasn't long before he furrowed his brow in frustration and opened conversation,

'Are you alright?' she had expected his voice to be thick with urgency, as he continued to speed towards an unknown destination, but it was gentle and caring.

'Yes.' another awkward silence passed.

'That was impressive back there.' Evelyn's body stiffened at the reminder and for a moment thought he had seen her display in the cell. She soon relaxed a little as it would be impossible for Dean to have seen that performance.

'Thanks.'

'So...what happened?' he quickly glanced at her but his eyes returned to the road as soon as she looked up to meet his gaze. Eve parted her lips about to explain but thought better of it. What would Dean say? Would he think she was totally insane? Maybe he would stop the car and ask her to get out. She instead decided not to risk it and turned to stare out of the passenger window.

Another uncomfortable silence followed before it was Eve's turn to open another topic for discussion.

'Where are we going?'

'Sam's in trouble.' he answered, his jaw tightening.

'It was Sam you spoke to before?' Dean nodded in response.

'So where are we going?' she asked again as he had failed to disclose this information before.

'To her house.' Evelyn was confused for a moment but soon realised that he was talking about the spirit of Constance.

'What do I need to do?'

'Just keep your gun ready and follow my lead.' he replied sternly. Evelyn nodded and picked up her 9mm to examine it. She expertly ejected the clip and then replaced it quickly as it was full. Her confidence with the weapon surprised her and she wondered whether she would ever stop being disarmed by that.

Questions and confusing thoughts flooded her head again as she reminded herself of her memory loss. How could she entirely forget who she was but still retain these skills? It seemed so stupid that the only thing that she felt confident with was weapons and possibly her fists. It was such an empty feeling not knowing who she was.

Evelyn also desperately wanted to speak with the man who had known her name. He recognised her with only a brief description of her appearance which suggests that he had known her very well. Maybe they were close friends from childhood? She reached up to touch the scar on her neck again and winced at the texture of the ruined skin beneath her fingertips.

_'Evelyn?' an urgent voice whispered. It seemed like a whisper but maybe it was being drowned out by something louder. She tried to swallow and then tried to breathe in some much needed oxygen but it was so hard. Another whisper but this time she couldn't make out the words as she began to recognise the other noise. Her ears slowly adjusted to the sound and it sounded so familiar and yet horrifying. _

_Evelyn's eyes shot open but they were out of focus and everything around her looked like a blur. Again she tried to breathe but her lungs were already in use. Her ears could now hear the sound with perfect clarity. It was her; she was screaming. It was an ear splitting cry of agony and it just kept coming and wouldn't stop. Now there was the pain. The earth shattering pain that rocked her to the core._

_She wished she had just ignored it. Why did she have to try to focus? Now there was only pain. There was a strange warm liquid that soaked her neck and chest but this lent her no comfort. Faces were coming into focus now and she could see two bodies leaning over her._

_'Evelyn?' the urgent voice said again. Her screams lessened now but not because the pain was any less but because she couldn't breathe. As much as she tried to fill her lungs with oxygen she failed. Soon her voice died and it was replaced with a sickening spluttering sound as her body desperately tried to do what was natural._

_'Stay with me.' the voice was small now and filled with sadness. Her eyes wavered but she focused on the face. His eyes were wet and they stared deep within her own. Evelyn tried to speak but coughed as she felt liquid pool in her throat. _

_'Apply more pressure.' the other voice said. It was another man and his face was so familiar. He reached out and wiped something from her lips and as he pulled back Evelyn realised it was blood. Sharp realisation washed over her as she began to remember the course of events that led her here. _

_Evelyn had been careless and was bitten by the creature. It is possible that she was bitten more than once but that didn't matter. She tried to breathe again and this time a little air managed to reach where it was needed most. _

_'I...I'm...I'm so...sorry.' she spluttered with more blood escaping her mouth. A finger pressed against her lips to silence her and the first man bent his face closer to her._

_'It's okay.' he gave her a small smile but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Evelyn closed her eyes a moment at the realisation that she was going to die. The man leaned in closer when her eyes opened and pressed his lips against her forehead._

_'I love you. I promised that I would always take care of you and I will.' a tear fell and traced its way down his cheek. Evelyn took in another breathe but it wasn't without cost. Each breathe brought with it a sickening prick of pain and a warm liquid rose in her throat. Maybe her ribs had been damaged also._

_'I...I...I'm...scared.' she stammered with another breathe. Her life was slipping away and she didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave him alone in this world. He swept his hand across her face gently and nodded. There was a numbness spreading up her body and she had already lost the feeling of her legs and arms. Or maybe she didn't even have any? Evelyn couldn't lift her head at all the check if this were true. Everything felt so cold and soon her eyes could not stay in focus. _

_'I'll always love you...sister.' he whispered to her as she yielded to the darkness._

'Get out.' Dean said in a loud authoritative tone. Evelyn snapped out of it and jumped out of the car. They were standing on a dirt driveway and ahead she could see a old dilapidated house. Dean was already running to the black car parked out the front and Eve soon followed when she recognised it as the Impala.

Evelyn couldn't see if there was anyone sitting in the drivers seat but there was strange transparent shape hovering near the dash. Dean was there first and stared briefly at the shape which as she approached looked like a woman. But her face was distorted horribly and it looked like the face of a rotted corpse. Dean suddenly opened fire on the apparition and the passenger window of the Impala exploded. The ghost glanced upward and disappeared as the bullet passed though to the other side of the car.

They both approached slowly to check if Sam were there but the ghost reappeared in all her terrifying glory. Eve was surprised that there was little fear in her body only the pump of adrenaline that gave her a strange confidence. Dean prepared to open fire yet again and Evelyn raised her weapon too. Suddenly the Impala lurched forward and plowed into the front room of the rundown property smashing what was left of the decaying wood work. There was a loud thud as the Impala hit something more solid and came to a dead stop.

Dean was already jumping over the rubble trying to make his way around to the drivers side of the car. Evelyn wasn't far behind but she kept a look out for the spectre with her gun ready to fire.

'Sam!' he shouted as tried to pull the door open. It wouldn't budge but the window had already shattered.

'Are you okay?' Eve asked without looking over at him.

'I think...' Sam groaned shifting towards the broken window.

'Can you move?' Dean asked his voice full of concern. Evelyn took a step back as the ghost came into view. She was just standing there a few feet away. All traces of the deformed face she had seen before was gone and she was beautiful again.

Dean carefully pulled Sam through the opening and they both stood there for a moment studying the figure. Constance wore a breathtaking white dress and it fluttered as she bent down and picked up a shattered photo frame that lay on the floor by her feet. Her intense gaze was glued to the figures in the picture but as she became aware of eyes on her she tossed it to the ground. Evelyn took another step back with her gun held high as a dresser flew across the room and smacked into Sam and Dean. Eve was knocked to the ground by the force but soon flipped back onto her feet ready to take aim.

As she gently squeezed the trigger the lights began to flicker on and off wildly and this distracted Constance. The apparition turned her gaze to the top of derelict stairs as water slowly trickled down. Sam and Dean struggled against the dresser that pinned them but stopped as two more ghostly figures appeared on the stair top. It was a young boy and girl and they were deathly white. Evelyn couldn't make out their faces in the darkness but she could see that they were almost transparent. Both children soon joined hands as steadily more water gushed down the steps.

'You've come home to us mommy...' they whispered in a voice that sent a chill up Evelyn's spine. Constance's face turned sorrowful in an instant as she laid eyes upon her children. Before they could even blink the kids were standing behind the ghost of their mother. Their tiny arms wrapped around her tightly and Constance let out a shriek as her figure began to melt. Evelyn stood there in amazement as steam rose from the bodies and slowly dissipated leaving nothing but a puddle.

'Little help.' Dean said with a sigh. Eve quickly turned to them and helped dislodge them from between the Impala and the dresser. Sam and Dean exchanged some light banter as Evelyn stood deep in thought. She hadn't even had a chance to think about her dream from before. Had she really died? Or was she saved before death could claim her? But there was something else...something that gave her some comfort. If the dream had been a memory then she had a brother out there. A brother that cared very deeply for her. But that comfort soon disappeared when she tried to think of a way to find him if he existed.

* * *

Dean parked the car out the front of Sam's dorm apartment. He hadn't been too happy at first that the car now carried some scratches and dents from the crash. It had especially angered him when he realised that he would have to replace one of the headlamps too. However it seemed that he couldn't stay mad at his younger brother forever not since his plan had worked. Evelyn just sat back and was content to listen to their chatter. To her it seemed stupid that these two had ever had a falling out. They obviously worked well together and were always on the same page. She wandered what her brother was like. Was he just like Sam or Dean? She refused to let less positive thoughts take over. Like was he dead already? Or had it just been some sick trick her mind had thought up...

She was pulled from her thoughts as Sam said his goodbyes and headed for his apartment where no doubt his girlfriend would be waiting. Dean watched as his little brother disappeared into the building and pulled the Impala from the curb. She was quiet a moment but when she realised that he had stopped in the parking lot close by she questioned him,

'What are you doing?' Dean didn't answer as he stepped out of the car and wandered around to the entrance. Evelyn sighed and followed him without further question. As they both reached the top of the stairs Sam cried out. Dean shoved past Evelyn and raced towards his apartment. She quickly pulled out her gun as the yells continued and chased after Dean.

He had already kicked the door down and had disappeared further into the apartment. Another yell sounded and a flash of orange came from the bedroom. Evelyn ran as fast as she could and skidded to a halt when Dean burst through the door, dragging Sam along with him. He was still crying out for Jess and Evelyn pushed past them both to check for her.

Bright orange flames had engulfed the entire ceiling and were spreading fast along the back wall. Evelyn gasped as she looked up and saw what looked like a body pinned to the ceiling. Flames were already eating away at the flesh and the smell was suffocating. She gasped again as she realised that it must be Jess then ran for Sam and Dean who were already at the bottom of the stairs. Sam was still trying to pull away from Dean back towards the inferno. Evelyn took hold of Sam as well and pushed them both out onto the street. People were already stopping on the street as the flames burst through one of the street facing windows. Sirens sounded in the distance as Dean and Eve pulled Sam towards the Impala.

**TBC.**


	8. The Wendigo Part 1

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Wendigo Part 1**

They had arrived at Lost Creek and headed straight for the Visitor's Centre to suss out Blackwater Ridge. There were a set of coordinates along with Dean's name written on a page in their father's journal. The journal had been in the hands of the police and Dean had reclaimed it as part of their escape back in Jericho. There had been further debate about why their father had left the journal behind. It seemed unsettling from Dean's perspective as the journal contained vital information about all things supernatural. Evelyn dared not speculate why it had been left behind as Dean had made it clear that they would not be discussing the possibility that he was dead. She began to feel a rare insight into Dean's emotions. He was so carefully guarded most of the time that it was hard to know what he really thought. Around her thought those first few days he had been open and gentle. Suddenly after meeting up with Sam he had built his wall back up again only lending her a glimpse of his true emotions when his missing father was mentioned.

Evelyn chose to stay behind in the Impala because she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. The fighting skills had returned to her almost immediately but nothing else that was required of a half descent hunter. So in terms of conducting an investigation she was hopeless. This time alone also allowed her to engulfed by her thoughts in private. Thoughts of the brother she may have. Thoughts of a horrible past that she wasn't sure she wanted to remember at all. Then she thought about Sam Winchester and his dead girlfriend. The image of her body pinned to the ceiling and being licked by an inferno was haunting her. He rarely spoke about Jessica except to reiterate his need to locate their father. His father was supposedly the key to the truth.

She had eavesdropped a little during their trip and noted that a demon was responsible for their mothers death and that Jessica had died in the same circumstances. How he could be certain of this Evelyn didn't know. Her only choice was to continue on with her journey with them. Hoping that it would lead to her truth, her memory.

Again the face of her brother lingered in her thoughts. He had light brown hair or maybe dark blond and his eyes were a deep and soulful brown just like hers. Again she wandered if it had been some beautiful yet cruel trick of the mind. But how vivid it had been. She could still remember with perfect clarity the sound of his voice as she was dying. Dying. How could she have died and yet still live? Maybe she blacked out and they managed to stop the bleeding just in time. Eve remember the pain now and she remembered it all too well. How could she have lived though that kind of agony?

She looked out the window then trying to discard her thoughts and could just make out Sam and Dean standing in the centre chatting with someone. Suddenly music began to play from the front seat and she furrowed her brow with confusion. Quickly she lent over the seat and noticed that Dean had left his cell phone lying there. Evelyn grabbed it and flipped it open,

_Hello? _A voice asked.

'Hello?' She mimicked not sure what else to say. There was a long pause before the voice spoke again.

_Who is this?_ He seemed a little suspicious of the female voice that had answered Dean's cell phone.

'Umm...it's Eve.' she stammered in a low voice. Another pause followed and for a moment she thought he had hung up.

_Evelyn?_ _Evelyn Gray?_ Eve let out a gasp of surprise and swallowed hard as a lump rose in her throat.

'Yes. How do you know my name?' She closed her eyes briefly in anticipation waiting for him to respond.

_It's me...John. John Winchester._

'I'm sorry I don't know you.' Eve said letting the disappointment flood her response. There had been a small hope that it was her long lost brother.

_I'm so sorry Eve. I'm so sorry about what happened. _Evelyn had no idea what he was on about but listened with interest anyway. He continued as she had not responded.

_We were...friends once. You don't remember anything? S_he shook her head before realising that he wouldn't have seen that.

'No...' She could feel the moisture behind her eyelids. It was so frustrating for her trying to remember, but there was no sense of familiarity. However his surname bugged her.

'Are you Dean's father?' she asked remembering that neither Sam nor Dean called their father by name.

_Yes. Are they with you? _So this was the man that had sent them to Blackwater Ridge.

'No.'

_Where are you? _Evelyn wasn't sure if she should disclose but soon realised that it would be ridiculous to keep that from him since he was reason they were here.

'Near Blackwater Ridge.' There was another sigh and then a long pause.

_Are you okay? _His voice seemed to be full of care and this was a small comfort to Eve. She had a small internal debate as to whether she should tell him about her dreams but again decided against it.

'I'm okay.'

_I don't sound familiar to you at all? _She just sat in silence for a moment trying to force her brain to remember.

_Evelyn?_ He asked when she hadn't responded yet. Eve cleared her throat and began,

'No. Sorry.' She felt a sharp pang of guilt as he let out a sigh of frustration.

'They are looking for you.' Another silence followed.

_I know._

'But you don't want to be found.' She didn't even bother disguising it as a question.

_No, I don't. I have some things I need to do alone. _

'Oh.' Evelyn didn't know what else to say but she knew John didn't want Sam and Dean to know that.

_Listen if you could keep that to yourself._

'So you knew me? Were we close?' she asked ignoring his previous comment.

_Yes...you could say we were very close. _

'Why am I here then...with Dean?'

_Dean will keep you safe. Trust me._

'They think that you might be here. Are the coordinates a decoy? I mean you said you didn't want to be found.' Eve said.

_I'm searching for something. I don't want the boys involved. _John confessed.

'What are you searching for?' There was another extended pause and Eve knew it wasn't the right question to ask.

_I'm sorry but I need to keep you safe._

'Why?' Eve interrupted with curiosity.

_I have to go. Delete this call from the received calls list and don't tell the boys I called. _John had hung up before Evelyn could respond. Immediately she did as he asked and placed the phone back where Dean had left it.

* * *

Evelyn took a large gulp of her beer as she sat with the Winchesters in a local bar. She couldn't get the voice of John Winchester out of her mind. Dean noticed her dazed expression and waved his hand across her face with a small smile,

'Wakey wakey.'

'Wha?' she replied looking up lazily.

'You okay?' he asked taking a swig of his own beer.

'Sure. Are you?' Eve asked trying to keep the conversation light. Dean let out a short chuckle and then turned serious.

'I just wanna make sure you're okay. I mean what happened to you was pretty big.' she just nodded a little and looked away, 'You still don't remember anything?'

'No.' He realised that she wasn't comfortable with the topic so he looked around the room and then back at her with a big grin,

'Well half the guys here are staring at you.'

'Thanks but stop trying to cheer me up okay?' Eve swallowed down the remainder of her beer and pushed the empty bottle to the centre of the table.

'I think that you need to have some fun.' She looked down at her feet in silence and tried to ignore his suggestion.

'So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get much traffic, just local campers really.' Sam said interrupting the current mood. Once he had Dean and Evelyn's attention he continued,

'But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, never been found.'

'Any before that?' Dean asked. Evelyn gave a wave to the bartender for another round of drinks whilst trying to remain interested in the issue at hand.

'Well in 1982 eight different people vanished in the same year. Authorities called it a grizzly attack. There was also disappearances in 1959 and 1936. Every 23 years like clockwork.' Sam reached into his satchel and pulled out his laptop. He opened it immediately and angled it so that Dean and Evelyn could lean in.

'So watch this. Here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's video, to my laptop. Check this out.' Sam played the video frame by frame. There was Tommy sitting down in his tent and then there was a shadow that passed by behind the tent in a brief flash. It was too fast to make out a clear shape and Eve opened her mouth a little in shock.

'Play it again.' she whispered. Sam quickly pressed play again.

'That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever it is, it can move.' Dean slapped Sam on the back playfully,

'Told ya something weird was going on.' he laughed.

'There's something else. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.' Dean looked up with a puzzled expression,

'Is there a name?'

* * *

Dean halted the Impala outside their motel room and ushered for Sam to stay in the car. Evelyn jumped out of the back seat and followed Dean to room number 5.

'So I can't come with you then?' Dean ignored her a moment whilst he turned the key and pushed the door open.

'We're just checking out another lead. You'll be coming with us to Blackwater Ridge tomorrow.' He gave her a smile and threw a cell phone at her.

'Call Sammy's number if you need anything.' Evelyn nodded and sat on the edge of one of the beds as Dean retreated the room and shut the door.

'Great...this is going to be boring...' she muttered throwing the cell phone onto the neighbouring bed. Evelyn sat there a long time letting her mind wander. Thoughts of John Winchester popped into her head and she threw a quick glance to the nearby phone. Would he even answer? He would probably think it was Dean. Her brain was a broken record, skipping over the same thoughts over and over and over again. Every thought was so confusing. What if her brother was out there right now looking for her? What if she didn't even have a brother?

Evelyn got up and went into the bathroom. She eased the door closed behind her but didn't lock it. Slowly Eve peeled away her clothes, stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on. It burned her skin at first and she fiddled with the cold nob just enough so the water ceased to sting her skin. Eve let out a sigh as her muscles relaxed under the flow of water. Her eyes shut briefly as she ducked her head under the spout letting the water soak her short red hair. She ran her fingers over her head and let them slide down to her neck. At the feel of the ruined scar under her fingertips she staggered on her feet and slipped backwards. She reached out to grab the shower curtain for support but it broke off and fell down with her. There was a loud thud at her head smashed onto the tiled hub of the bath. Immediately her eyes wavered as a sickening smell tingled her nostrils. It was a strong metallic aroma and Eve knew that smell all too well...it was blood. She took a deep breath in trying to stay conscious as she reached behind her head to feel the wound. Her hand was covered in her thick and sticky blood as she pulled her arm out of the tub and tried to search for her towel.

Eventually her hands found a fluffy white towel and she pulled it up behind her head to try and stop the bleeding. Evelyn's limps felt weak and useless as she tried to pull herself to her feet. The water was still running above her and it made it difficult to find her footing as the shower floor was slippery. A sharp pain throbbed on the back of her head now and Eve winced as she looked down at the shower curtain that covered her body. The water flowing from her hair was staining the water a light red colour and this began to increase.

'Shit...' Eve stammered trying to pull herself up but her limps wouldn't comply and she slumped further into the tub. Slowly but surely the water flowing back towards the drain turned a deep red. Weakness was beginning to overwhelm her as her body lost more and more blood. The wound must have been too deep to close over with just a towel. Drowsiness soon took her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Oxygen flooded her lungs and her chest arched trying to fill her lungs with life giving air. There was something sticky in her mouth and with that first breath it had poured down her throat. Her body coughed in protest and the thick liquid spurted from her mouth. Something warm caressed her face gently and willed her into consciousness. A loud gasp escaped her lips and her eyes flickered open. _

_'Is this hell?' she thought as a prick of pain ripped through her chest. The warmth radiating from her face was someones hand. Clarity was returning to her vision and she saw the figure standing over her was her brother. A relieved smile crossed his face and he took her hands gently,_

_'Evelyn...' he whispered in a husky voice. His eyes were bloodshot and wet from crying. Eve tried to speak but her body was still recovering and refused her. She became aware of other pains now like the burning on her neck and the throbbing in her head. Evelyn looked into her brothers eyes and tried to grin but it seemed more a grimace._

_'You're okay...' he whispered this time leaning in closer to her face. Another man appeared in her sight and nodded to her brother. There was great agony on this mans face as he took Evelyn's hands from her brothers._

_'I'm so glad you're okay.' Her breathing was becoming easier but the pain never lessened. Her brain willed her to speak but her mouth refused again to sound the words so all that escaped was a groan. _

_'Daniel and I are here for you.' a smile broke his solemn face as he rubbed her cold hands. Eve's face grew puzzled as she struggled to remember the man leaning over her. _

_'It's me, John Winchester.' he said noticing her confusion. It took her a few seconds before realisation took over. John grinned at her and moved closer to her letting his lips brush against hers for one brief moment._

'Evelyn?!' a voice shouted at her from some unknown source. The men standing over her became blurry and unfocused as someone yelled her name once again. Suddenly she was torn from her trance and felt strong arms lift her body. A groan escaped her lips as the pain in her head grew. The men standing over her were now gone and she felt like she was floating.

'Eve? Talk to me...' a male voice begged from above her. Eve's eyes began to focus again and she was sure the faces of the two men would come back to her but there was only one. A young man looking down at her with a worried look on his face. This wasn't one of the men from her dream...

'Dean?' she stammered as she recognised his face. 'Aghh.' was all she managed next as Dean set her down on one of the beds.

'What happened?' he asked whilst pulling the quilt from the other bed to cover her naked body. Dean had loosely wrapped her in a towel but her body was cold from the water. Evelyn was either having a cold shower or the hot water had run out while she was out.

'I ah...I fell.' Eve grabbed the quilt from Dean and wrapped it securely around herself as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. 'I just slipped. That's all.' she said again trying to dispel any further questioning.

'Well you must have hit your head pretty freakin hard. There was a lot of blood in the tub Eve.' Dean said with a raised eyebrow. Evelyn suddenly remembered the pain in her head again and winced. There had been a lot of blood and the smell had been sickening.

'Can I at least take a look?' Eve hesitated for a moment before sitting up slowly, making room for Dean to examine her head. She grimaced once more as he parted her blood soaked hair to check the gash.

'It's already closed. A scratch like that should need stitches.' he muttered with shock. Eve shifted uncomfortably under his touch whilst he continued staring at the wound.

'You're one weird chick you know that?' Dean said with a laugh. The laugh had a cautious edge to it though which made Evelyn uneasy.

'I don't know how I do that. I swear.' He caught the tone of her voice and shifted so he could look her in the eye.

'It's okay, really. I can handle weird.' Dean gave her a reassuring smile, 'Just don't do any of that freaky shit around Sammy.'

**TBC.**

* * *


	9. The Wendigo Part 2

**Chapter 9: The Wendigo Part 2**

The forest looking dark and intimidating to Evelyn as they pulled up next to a pickup at the edge of the woods. There was already a group of three standing there fiddling with their packs. The girl must have been Hailey but she had no idea who the other two guys were.

As soon as the Impala stopped Eve jumped out with her duffel and followed Dean to the trunk. The wind picked up a little and she quickly flattened her hair against her head so that the wound wasn't visible. Dean had advised that telling Sam about her accelerated healing wasn't a great idea. The less other people knew the better. Eve couldn't image how it could hurt to tell Sam but obeyed anyway.

Evelyn opened her duffel slightly so that Dean could throw it a few last minute weapons and supplies. She already had the gun she's stolen carefully hidden in her new zip up hoodie.

'You ready?' he whispered with a slight grin. Eve nodded without hesitation but in truth she wasn't really sure. This wasn't a spirit they were facing but something tangible, something that could really tear them apart. Neither of the Winchesters knew how to kill it so it was going to be trail and error. Dean ushered to the other group and walked over with Sam. Evelyn stood by the Impala and checked over the contents of her duffel one last time making sure that she had everything.

* * *

Evelyn carefully guided herself behind Sam as they hiked further towards Blackwater Ridge. Dean had almost stood in a bear trap not far from the road and had only been saved by the guide for the other group, Roy. The snap of the traps teeth brought back one dull thud in her ankle to remind her of her encounter with a trap. He had laughed it off and continued joking sarcastically with Roy must to Roy's disgust. Dean occasionally looked over his shoulder at Evelyn to ensure she was keeping up.

Roy then stopped in a seemingly random spot and turned to the others.

'This is it...Blackwater Ridge.' Eve sighed with relief as it seemed like they would never get here. Then there was something else...nothing. No sounds could be heard apart from them. It was unsettling.

'What coordinates?' Sam asked.

'Uhh...35-111.' Roy responded. Dean threw a glance at Sam and Eve. These were the exact coordinates that John had written in his journal. Roy wandered off then trying to ignore the warnings from Sam that they should stick together. Eve felt her jacket to make sure her 9mm was still there and she sighed when she could make out its shape with her fingertips.

'Alright everybody. Stay together. Let's go.' Dean said with authority. He gently pulled Evelyn's arm in the direction Roy had gone.

'Hailey! Over here!' Roy yelled up ahead. The group rushed to meet him and saw that he was standing in a clearing that had been a camp site. Hailey gasped as she spied the tents that had been ripped to shreds and some were covered in blood.

'Looks like a grizzly.' Roy said with certainty. Eve knew that he was wrong. Wouldn't a grizzly just devour here? Why would it bother taking the bodies somewhere else? And if it did they weren't very neat creatures...there would have been a clear trail to follow. Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing as he examined the drag marks leading away from the site.

Hailey was now franticly yelling her brothers name but Sam tried to quiet her. Eve backed further into the camp and looked around for any sign the creature was still there...hidden.

'Tommy!' Hailey screamed again close to tears.

'Shhh...something might still be out there.' Sam said in a low voice surveying the tree line. Dean ushered for Sam and Eve move away from the group.

'The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I'll tell you what...that's no skin walker or black dog.' he whispered so the others couldn't hear. Eve was confused by the terms 'skin walker' and 'black dog' but decided to question Dean further once they were back in the motel room. She walked back over to Hailey who had tears streaming down her face as she held a blood stained cell phone.

'Hey, he could still be alive.' she said with a reassuring smile. Of course until they knew what this thing was they didn't know if any of them were alive. Eve stiffened as a voice cried for help from the scrub. The voice seemed fake to her and she wondered if anyone else had felt that. She could hear a demonic edge to the words it spoke and immediately anger thudded in her chest. Once the creature had spoken, the group ran into the trees to search for the voice. Eve almost cried out for them to stop but something was stuck in her throat.

A dark figure rose from the trees and sped towards her. It stopped directly in front of her and Eve gasped at its appearance. It may have once been a man but its limps were impossibly long and thin. It's eyes penetrated hers and it opened its mouth to reveal as row of sharp teeth. Anger boiled within her again and she went to slap her balled fist across its face. It was faster than Eve thought possible as it dodged her attack and reached out to claw her chest. Something in her eyes stopped it though and it gave her a puzzled look. Suddenly it threw her backwards into a tent and was gone.

Dean and Sam were the first to race back into the clearing with the others not far behind. Eve was just pulling herself to her feet and the look on her face worried Dean.

'Our packs!' Hailey said stumbling back to camp. All the equipment they had dropped at the camp site was gone. The only thing left was the duffel that Eve had been wearing as a backpack.

'What the hell is going on here?' Hailey asked looking over at Evelyn.

'It uhh knocked me down.' she replied without revealing too much detail.

'Its smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.' Sam said but Hailey, Roy and the other boy Ben threw him a confused look.

'So what you're saying is some nut job out there stole our gear?' Roy asked mockingly. Sam pulled Eve and Dean away from the group as Roy started mumbling something about grizzlies.

'What happened Eve?' Dean whispered looking at her hoodie which had a large tear across the front. Its claws hadn't penetrated the tank she was wearing underneath.

'I...I was just standing here. It stood right in front of me and I tried to hit it.'

'You tried to hit it? And I'm guessing you made it mad...' Dean shook his head with disapproval looking at her jacket.

'Well it just stood there looking at me. I've never seen anything like it.' he raised his brow at her choice of words, 'Well not that I know anyway.'

'What did it look like?' Sam asked overlooking Dean's comments.

'Like a man actually. But the proportions were all wrong. It's arms and legs were really long and skinny. And the colour of its skin was strange, like it could kinda blend in with the trees I guess.' Sam pulled out John's journal and flipped through the pages looking for something specific.

'Alright, check this out.' Sam pointed to a sketch in the journal and turned it to show Eve and Dean. Eve nodded in response to the drawing. It wasn't very detailed but the essence of the creature was there.

'Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.' Dean said reading the paragraph below the picture.

'Wendigo? That the fuck is a Wendigo?'

'Think about it Dean, the claws,' Sam pointed to Eve's ruined jacket, 'the way it can mimic a human voice.'

'Great.' Dean reached into his own jacket and removed his pistol, 'Well this is useless.'

'So how do you kill it?' Eve asked as Dean snatched the journal from Sam's hands and starting flicking through it himself.

'We have to get these people to safety.' Sam muttered before jogging over to the other group, 'Listen up. It's time to go. Things have gotten more...complex.'

'What?' Hailey asked her voice full of confusion. Evelyn walked over to stand next to Sam when she saw the look on Roy's face.

'Listen kid, whatever is out there, I think I can handle.' he turned his gaze to Eve and winked, 'So don't worry I've got it all under control.'

'It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot that thing you'll only make it mad. We have to leave now.' Evelyn looked at Sam and wondered why they had to run. Surely the Winchesters had taken down worse things than this. The creature was scary but it was only the size of a man, nothing more. Roy continued to argue with Sam and Eve ignored it until he stepped forward and grabbed Sam by the shirt. Evelyn felt a prick of anger in her chest again and she swallowed hard to suppress it. Before she could control it her hands reached out to Roy and tore his grip from Sam. He struggled a little but she tossed him backward onto the ground and he landed with a light thud.

'Just you try that again and we'll see who needs protecting.' she said almost in a growl. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group forcefully.

'Chill out.' he whispered staring at her in amazement. Eve furrowed her brow and lowered her head bewildered by her reaction. She had no control over her anger in that moment. It felt like she could kill him in an instant and the shocking thing was that she had wanted to. The pressure in her chest subsided and Eve took a long deep breath to steady herself.

* * *

Night had fallen and they had sent up a make shift camp site in the clearing. A small fire was burning and Hailey, Ben and Roy were huddled around it. Evelyn sat back towards Sam and Dean as they talked about John's journal and why he had sent them here. She was tempted to speak up but John had asked her not to say anything. He had important things to do and he didn't want the boys involved. It did seem a little ridiculous; he sent them to hunt a Wendigo but he couldn't take them with him to hunt whatever he was after.

Eve thought about the phone conversation she had had with John. Once upon a time her and John had been very close. What the hell does that mean? she thought to herself. Why did she need to stay with Sam and Dean for protection? There was a feint squeeze in her chest just like early today. The first couple of times it happens Eve thought it was anger but it wasn't. It felt like her something or someone was sitting on her chest. Once the pressure became bearable, a new feeling rose in her belly. Power. Strength. Evelyn had felt like she could demolish a house with her bare hands or rip a tree out of the ground. The memory of this feeling frightened her. Because with this new powerful feeling came the anger. Anger at everything and everyone in her way. Eve had even considered hurting Dean. The only thing that saved him was the memory that he had saved her once.

'Help me! Please! Help!' Eve immediately recognised the demonic tongue and jumped to her feet. Dean stood and waved his arms to catch the attention of the others.

'He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put, inside the magic circle.' The screaming continued and even Roy looked totally bewildered as he stared into the scrub beyond the clearing.

'Okay, that's no grizzly.' he muttered pulling his rifle close to his chest.

'It's okay...you'll be alright I promise.' Hailey reached out to grab Ben as a high pitched scream ripped through the woods.

'It's here!' Sam yelled running over the others. Eve pulled the 9mm from her ruined jacket and aimed it into the forest. The squeeze in her chest returned and intensified ten fold. Her eyes stung in their sockets and she quickly looked away when Dean glanced her way. Roy suddenly aimed his rifle and fired into the trees and he threw he hand in the air with triumph and turned to the others,

'I hit it!'

'Roy, no. Roy!' Evelyn yelled out as stepped forward towards the tree line.

'Don't move!' Dean ordered following Roy's movements.

'It's over here! It's in the tree!' it was the demonic voice again. Just as Roy shifted into the tree line the creature reached down from the tree, grabbed him by the neck and effortlessly snapped it. His body slumped into the dirt and Dean and Eve rushed over to him just as the Wendigo disappeared again.

* * *

_She stepped past the tree line and into the clearing. Before her was a small campsite where a lone man leaned in close to the fire. The night air was chilly and the man seemed to be shivering from the cold. She gazed around cautiously but there was no one else in the clearing. There was no tent or supplies so she wondered if this man was lost. _

_Evelyn stepped forward towards the man and was amazed when he looked up. It was Dean Winchester staring back at her. She was then confused as to why he was sitting all alone in the middle of nowhere. He smiled warmly at her and beckoned her to join him. Eve approached now without further hesitation and settled next to him. As the fire crackled, tiny sparks flew into the night air and then dissipated. They sat in silence for such a long time that Eve had to turn to him to see if Dean was still there. He was just staring at her with a blank expression. _

_'What's wrong?' the look on his face was a little unsettling. The eyes penetrated hers and Eve shifted in awkwardness waiting for him to answer._

_'I know what you are.' he whispered without turning away. Her heart fluttered with fear as she struggled to understand his meaning._

_'You thought you could fool me.' there was a trace a anger in his whispers now which had her heart rate increase. _

_'I don't know what you mean.' Eve stammered. Dean didn't break his gaze but his features were now unfriendly and dangerous. Her heart squeezed and heat radiated from her chest. The pressure increased quickly and she grabbed at her ribs trying to slow it. Eve's arms felt numb and for a split second she thought she was having a heart attack. The feeling was much worse than previous and it just kept escalating. The more Evelyn tried to fight it the more it fought back. It was like a vice was tightening around her but there was no pain just the overwhelming pressure. _

_Her eyes started to sting like she had soap in them. Dean jumped back as her eyes met his and he immediately pulled his gun on her. Evelyn tried to hold up her hands but they were numb._

_'Stay back!' Dean yelled as she stepped closer to him. Anger pulsated through her body now and it felt powerful. Evelyn lunged at Dean smacked the gun from his hands. He threw punches at her but Eve dodged them expertly. Dean dived on her and pushed her to the ground. She relaxed her struggle as Dean pounded his fist into her face over and over and over again. A laugh escaped her lips as she realised it didn't hurt. _

_Evelyn pulled a large dagger from her belt whilst Dean was distracted and plunged it into his chest. There was a wet pumping sound as the knife penetrated his heart. His eyes widened with shock and he tried to say something but a small amount of blood spat from his mouth. Eve laughed again as blood stained her shirt. Dean took his last breath and went limp on top of her._

**TBC.**


	10. The Wendigo Part 3

**Author's Note: **So I've been really slack with uploading this chapter. I got a new job and haven't had the time I used to. Anyway I'm back with this one.

Please, please, please, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Wendigo Part 3**

Evelyn Grey woke quickly and gasped with shock. She immediately traced her hands over her jacket but it wasn't there. The blood that had soaked through her clothes in her nightmare was so vivid. She was sure it would be still be there. Using her peripheral vision she could see Dean sitting with Hailey and Ben, Sam was just a few feet away sitting against a fallen tree trunk. Eve didn't want to alarm the others with the fear that was written all over her face. She took a few moments to compose herself before heading over.

'Morning.' Dean said with a smile. Eve attempted to smile back but it came out a grimace. His smile was almost exactly as it had been in her nightmare. This dream was unlike any of the others she had had. The others were light a possible glimpse into the past but this, this was something that obviously hadn't happened. Could it happen? she thought to herself. Could she turn on Dean Winchester? He had taken her in and helped her and never asked for anything in return.

Evelyn settled down in the space between Sam and Dean and listened to their conversation.

'I wish I could tell you different. Believe me I really do.' Dean continued looking at Hailey.

'How do you know it's not out there watching us right now?' Her eyes darted around the tree line searching for proof.

'You don't. But we're safe here for now.' He replied in a calm voice.

'So how do you know about this stuff?'

'Kind of runs in the family.' Dean looked over at Sam who seemed to be listening but was playing with a bracelet. There was a pause as Sam glanced up at the others,

'Hey. So we have half a chance in daylight. And I, for one, wanna kill this evil SOB.' Eve watched Sam intently, analysing each expression with great interest. It flashed across his face so quickly that she wasn't sure anyone else had noticed it. But in that brief moment of vulnerability she saw it plain as day. Guilt. Sam had used all his strength trying to suppress it as he shoved the bracelet deep within his pocket. The bracelet, Evelyn suspected, had belonged to his girlfriend Jessica. But why the guilt? Surely he didn't hold guilt over her death? It had been something completely out of his control.

It some strange way it did make sense. Sam held guilt because he fears that maybe he could have prevented it. That was the only explanation Evelyn could fathom as Dean agreed with Sam's statement.

'So what exactly is a Wendigo?' Eve asked.

'Well Wendigo means evil that devours.' Sam replied staring back at the group. Hailey and Ben were still struggling with the concept but listening intently anyway.

'They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man.' Dean looked over at Evelyn, silently confirming her description of the creature. 'Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter.'

'How does a man turn into one of those things?' Hailey questioned.

'Well it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.' Eve was immediately drawn into the picture he had painted. A lone character wondering through the snow, not far from death, when he stumbles across another camp. In his extreme starvation he murders the others and eats their flesh to survive.

'Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.' Sam had John's journal out again and he must have been referring to a specific entry.

'So if you eat enough human flesh you become less human?' Evelyn asked.

'And you're always hungry.' Dean added.

'But if that's true how can Tommy still be alive?' Hailey was trying to shift the focus back to her missing brother.

'You're not going to like this...'

'Tell me.' she interrupted with all the resolve she could muster.

'Well, okay, more than anything the Wendigo needs to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants.' Dean paused a moment to look over at Evelyn and Sam before continuing, 'So if Tommy is still alive, it will be keeping him somewhere dark, safe and hidden. We have to track it back there.' He made it sound easier but Eve knew it would be difficult. The Wendigo would be an experienced hunter and wouldn't give its food up without a fight.

'How do you kill it?' Eve asked pulling the 9mm from her ruined jacket.

'Well guns are useless, as are knives.' he replied pointed to her gun. 'Basicly you gotta torch the sucker.' Dean reached into the duffel sitting beside him and removed a lighter. Eve let out a dry chuckle and stood with Sam.

'Let's get going.' Sam said walking with Eve to the tree line.

* * *

A little way into the trees they began passing trees with bloody claw marks pressed into the bark. After walking by a few Sam paused and examined them more closely.

'Dean.'

'What is it?' he asked looking over at Sam's concerned features. Eve paused as well but not at their sudden conversation but at the smell. A rusty metallic smell rose in the air and the strength of the stench burned her nostrils. The odour confused her because it was mixed with something else, something she couldn't place. But after a few seconds she knew all too well what the smell was. Blood.

'It's here.' she whispered as her heart squeezed. Evelyn let her eyes survey the area and that's when she saw it's eyes. They were almost human but there was something unnerving about the way they stared right through her. Eve became unable to break it's gaze as she wondered about how such a creature could really exist.

'Eve?' Dean asked placed his hand gently on her shoulder pulling her from it's invisible hold.

'It's here.' Eve spoke again a little louder this time. He immediately reached for a weapon but it was already upon them. Hailey screamed as Ray's body fell at her feet and in that same moment the Wendigo lunged at them. Evelyn felt paralysed with the pressure that filled every inch of her being. It was so strong that she almost cried out for help but Dean had already been knocked to the forest floor by the beast.

Adrenaline pumped through her body and with it's aid she lurched forward at the Wendigo as it reached for Dean. The left side of her body crashed into the creature and it was briefly disoriented by the force she had managed to exert. But her triumph was short lived as it shoved her back with tremendous strength. Evelyn was thrown backwards into a near by tree truck. She felt like it was all happening in slow motion. The rush of the air just before her body smashed into the tree. The swift movement of the Wendigo as it set it's focus back on Dean.

Then there was the a sickening snap and a brief pang of agonising pain. Her body slumped into the dirt and everything was numb.

'Evelyn!' Dean called out to her. Eve looked up and tried to move but there was no feeling below her chest. Panic filled her and she franticly used her arms to pull herself away from the Wendigo as it advanced on her. Dean cried out to her once again but unconsciousness drifted over her.

* * *

'Eve?' Her eyes refused to open as a low voice whispered her name. The voice was familiar yet she just couldn't place it. She ignored it and just concentrated on the smell. It was the rusty smell of blood again mixed with something more pungent. But it was just a faint aroma nothing too fresh.

'Eve?' The voice whispered again with a little more desperation. Evelyn again refused to open her eyes for fear of the creature. Her wrists felt constricted and sore as they hung above her head. She felt like she was hanging like a cut of meat at the butcher. The Wendigo. It would hang her here and feed on her whenever it was hungry. Maybe it was teasing her. Taking on a familiar sounding voice to trick her.

'Eve. Can you hear me?' he begged. The voice was so close almost like it was whispering in her ear. Was it trying to lure her eyes open so it could look in her eyes before killing her?

'I think you can hear me Eve.' he stammered, 'I'm going to try and move you.' _Move me? _she thought, _why?_ Her thoughts were violently jolted as warm hands clasped her shoulders and gently lifted her. The pain started almost immediately after that. Excruciating, unbearable, agonising pain that seemed unending. Evelyn cried out unable to contain her protest against the pain.

'I'm so sorry.' he said laying her down once again. She let her eyes open and with it a few tears. Dean was looking down at her with a horrified and concerned expression. The pain began to subside but refused to quit altogether. She opened her mouth to speak but a gasp was all she could muster against the soreness that radiated from her spine. Dean lent over and brushed the tears from her eyes and gave her comforting smile.

'Where does it hurt?'

'My back...' Eve stumbled over the words as a spasm of pain rocked her body. He slowly placed his hands over her shoulders and carefully rolled her onto her stomach. Eve sucked in her cries as he lifted up her shirt to look over her wound.

'Whoa...' Dean gazed over the flesh of her back and was astounded at the damage he surveyed. Her skin was, for the most part, no longer the beautiful pearly colour it had been but an awful splatter of black, purple, pink and red. It was an enormous bruise that had spread like an infection down her spine. There were even blotches of deep red that suggested some internal bleeding.

'I need to put some ice on this. I'll go and get some from reception, just don't move.' Dean rushed from the room just as Sam re-entered to keep watch. Evelyn sat frozen, refusing to move her limps for fear of the agony that would follow.

'What happened? she asked trying to make sense of the situation. There was a long silence as Sam shifted within her eye sight.

'The Wendigo attacked you at Blackwater Ridge. It took Dean and Hailey but left you for dead. We found you and brought you back to the motel.' Sam appeared to be leaving out some of the story but she felt too exhausted to question him.

Dean reappeared then with a few bags of ice and ushered Sam towards the bathroom. After a few minutes he returned and gave her an apologetic smile,

'I'm going to have to lift you again.' Eve shook her head vigorously in protest but Sam and Dean grabbed her quickly and rushed her into the bathroom. They then lowered her into the bathtub which had been one third filled with ice and then had towels laid over it. She grasped the side of the tub for support as the ice dug into her back.

'I can't take this...just take me to the hospital. Please...' Eve pleaded with them as her agony heightened.

'I'm so Evelyn, we can't. It's too dangerous.' Dean replied as Sam looked over at him in shock.

'Dean? What do you mean dangerous?' he asked pulling Dean out into the room.

'She doesn't have any next of kin or I.D.' he pulled the bathroom door closed so that Eve couldn't hear them, 'And Dad said that there would be demons looking for her. We can't run that risk.'

'And why is it our risk to take again? Why can't we just let Bobby take care of her or something? You say she was a hunter but really, she is more of a liability than an asset.'

'She is staying with us and that's final. No questions Sam. Dad asked me to take care of her and I will.'

TBC.


	11. Zero

**Author's Note: **Yeh so I've skipped ahead with this one. Didn't want this one to be a standard re-telling. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 11: Zero**

_'I've never even met this person you're talking about. He asked you to keep me with you? Do you know how fucking weird that sounds?' Eve asked furrowing her brow in frustration as Dean stood speechless in front of her._

_'You don't know what it's like for me. I don't know who I am. I mean I know nothing about me. Nothing. I'm nothing.' _

_'You're not nothing. You'll get your memory back you just have to keep trying.' he shot back unable to look into her eyes. _

_'I've been having these horrifying nightmares and everyday I do this they get worse.' _

_'You never told me.'_

_'I didn't think you would want to know.' Evelyn slumped to the concrete and let her head rest against the brick wall. _

_'You know I'm not into chick flick moments. But I do care what happens to you.'_

_'I just can't help thinking that they're memories. But if that's true I'm not sure I wanna remember.' _

Evelyn replayed the conversation over and over in her head. It was the day that she had left the Winchesters. The day she had decided to live her own life. A safe life. She had tried to tell Dean about the dream in which she killed him but thought better of it. Even a hunter like Dean was likely to find that crazy.

Still deep in thought Evelyn reached forward to lower the speed on the treadmill. She had been on the treadmill for nearly an hour now when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

'Sorry I'll be done in a minute.' she said without looking behind her. Another minute when by and again someone tapped her on the shoulder.

'I'm about two minutes away from the hour mark so...' before she could finish an arm clamped around her neck and dragged her from the treadmill. There was a scuffing noise as her feet were pulled over the belt of the machine. She struggled profusely against the grip but it only tightened.

Her lungs burned as she fought to breathe in some much needed oxygen. There was enormous pressure rising in her chest which made it increasingly harder for her to breathe. Sight was becoming difficult as her body willed her into unconsciousness. Just as Evelyn was about to give in she was thrown to the ground.

Her lungs expanded and Eve coughed as she tried to suck in as much oxygen as possible.

'Get up.' a voice commanded from above her. Evelyn looked up to see one of the employees looking down at her with jet black eyes. He swiftly kicked her in the ribs as she tried to drag herself to her feet. Eve collapsed on her face in agony but managed to roll away from his next attack. He advanced on her again and landed another blow to her ribs only this time she felt a sickening crack.

Evelyn cried out in pain and pulled her arms up to cradle her chest but there was little comfort in the gesture. He threw her onto her back and straddled her lap.

'Who are you?' she coughed trying to wriggle from his grip but the sharp pain in her ribs halted her struggle.

'An old friend.' He poked her in the ribs and laughed as Eve yelled out.

'I don't know you.'

'Memory loss right?' He then proceeded to punch her hard in the face repeatedly. He was hitting her with such force and speed that she was paralyzed by it and unable to respond. Warm blood trickled down her cheeks like tears and the demon only struck her face harder.

Only after what seemed like a lifetime did the onslaught stop and she just lay there for a few seconds and let the fierce pain wash over her. Then there was the destructive pressure that pushed in her chest and with it came a rush of adrenaline. Soon the agony didn't matter and she felt her eyes darken as they fixated on the demon sitting over her.

'So you remember.' it said with a smirk but refused to budge from its position. But that didn't matter either because Eve knew somehow that she would be strong enough to remove him.

She quickly grabbed him by the collar and shoved him off her. It fell back and without another pause she somersaulted backwards and got to her feet.

'Who the hell are you?' Eve held her fists up in a defensive position.

'I'm here to bring you back to him.' he responded with a frustrated sigh. 'I thought you would have figured that out by now.'

'Back to who? I don't know who you're talking about.'

'It doesn't matter.' He moved towards her but every step he took she stepped back.

'Get back.' Eve glanced around for a weapon but there was nothing.

'Or what?' he dived onto Eve and brought her to the ground. She managed to plant her foot on it's stomach and sent him backwards again. But before she could get up the demon was upon her again. Evelyn forced all of her strength into a punch but he just laughed crudely.

'You know why he called you Eve don't you?' the demon held her arms down and leaned into her ear. 'Because you were born perfect just like the first woman. But just like the first woman you would bring sin to man. Strangely poetic don't you think?' he whispered.

'Who are you talking about?' she tore her arms away from him and brutally slapped him across the face.

'Honestly I don't know why he likes you so much. You've given this family too much grief over the years. To me you're nothing. Zero. But he wants you back.' he then returned her blow with a fist that struck her nose. 'He didn't say he needed you in one peace.' Evelyn cried out as blood started to flow freely from her nose. He wasn't done though.

The demon got up and grabbed her right arm by the wrist and shoulder. With one swift movement he broke her arm across his knee and then twisted it a little to watch her scream in agony.

Evelyn eventually bit back her yells and her eyes darted around for an escape. There was no way that she was going to win this fight.

She took in a deep breath and mustered the strength she could even as he toyed with her broken arm. Eve thrust her left hand up into his jaw as hard as she could. He was disoriented for a few seconds but that was all she needed. The demon released it's grip and Evelyn made a run for the exit.

She sprinted out of the gym and into the deserted shopping mall. Eve could hear footsteps behind her and pushed her legs harder towards the glass automatic doors. They opened just in time for her to run out into the darkened parking lot. She had left her duffel in her gym locker along with the keys to her car.

Evelyn pressed on towards the main road. The muscles in her legs were burning and her injuries meant she was in fierce agony. Eve stopped dead when she reached the edge of the parking lot as she wasn't on the ground floor. She peered over the ledge straight down to a glass topped bus stop and then the main road.

'There is nowhere left to run Eve.' He stopped few metres back and folded his arms with victory. Eve closed her eyes and hugged her damaged arm to her chest. Her heart pounded furiously and her eyes were still black with adrenaline.

'Come on Eve this is ridiculous.' it laughed. When the traffic was clear she used her good arm and sling herself over the ledge. Eve fell straight down feet first through the glass of the bus stop and onto the chair. She sluggishly rolled off the chair and onto the road.

Shards of glass were sticking out of her body and Eve just lay there with all of her strength exhausted. She looked up to see if the demon had followed but he was nowhere to be seen. Her vision was fading as she was unable to deny the agony her body was in. Bright lights flashed over her and a gun shot rang out. Evelyn was unsure of the time frame or whether she was already dead.

Hands clasped around her and she felt like she was floating.

'Eve? Sweetie can you hear me?' the voice seemed so familiar but she was too out of it. Could it just be her imagination? The noise of an engine was all she heard now. It seemed to go on forever, hours maybe.

Finally she was floating again and then there was something soft beneath her.

'I'll be back with supplies.'

The smell was familiar also. She willed her eyes open but they didn't respond. Hours again seemed to pass and the pain of her injuries came and went. Eve was vaguely away of someone trying to clean her up and then more time passed.

Why was this place so familiar to her? The smell, the sounds. That voice warmed her heart when she heard it. So much time seemed to pass as she lay there unmoving. Until hurried footsteps sounded and then a door slammed. Something heavy was scrapped across the ground and glass was smashing. Eve instinctively tried to shield herself but her arms would not yield.

The voice cried out in pain and there was a horrible laughter that sounded. Evelyn thought that the demon must have found her. She lay there and prepared for him to find her there. Paralyzed.

But nothing happened. She lay there as time passed. More footsteps and voices could be heard but no one seemed to find her.

Maybe days had passed by the time she could open her eyes. Evelyn was lying on a large mattress in a dank basement. Above her there was light streaming in through the boards. She sat up slowly and felt something pulling on her hand. There was a IV there connected to a large pack that was hung over the bed. Painkillers maybe?

She tore it from her arm and stood up. There wasn't much down there except the bed. Eve stumbled around looking for an exit but the only way out seemed to be a window. That was when she heard more voices. They were quiet but definitely right above her. She quickly grabbed the metal bar sitting next to her bed and climbed out through the window.

**TBC.**


	12. Dead Man's Blood Part 1

**Author's Note: **So this chapter is a little shorter than usual - I'm sorry. I'm working on the next one I promise. Please review I'd really like to know what ppl think!

Thanks

**Chapter 12: Dead Man's Blood Part 1**

A thick layer of snow had collected around the base of the window which made to difficult to open. Evelyn stood out in the snow and took in a deep breath. The cold night air felt good in her lungs but as her chest expanded a dull but familiar pain rose in her chest.

The painkillers were starting to wear off and the agony of her attack came flooding back. Who was the demon talking about? How could it have tracked her here? Who was the man that saved her life? The impression his voice had left on her was profound. His identity was on the tip of her tongue but no matter how hard she tried to remember she couldn't.

Eve snuck silently around the house and slid through a broken window, metal bar in hand. She crept closer towards the low voices but stopped when something caught her eye. There was a plainly covered single bed and to the right was a small dresser. On top was an assortment of frames and one in particular grabbed her attention.

A photo of a woman in her early twenties with long dark hair. Her features were happy and she was captured in the photo laughing. The most shocking thing of all was that it was Evelyn. Either that or it was a twin. Except for the hair it the women looked exactly the same.

Her breath caught in her throat as she leaned in for a closer look. The top drawer of the dresser was open and there was a small box inside. Eve pulled off the lid and grabbed a pile of old photos that sat inside. She shuffled through them and let out a gasp as she realised they were all of her.

Evelyn's body froze and the metal bar she was holding slid from her fingers as she looked at the next photo in horror. Her eyes became wet with tears and her breathing was uneven. The picture was of her and another man. He looked between twenty and thirty years older than her and his hair was almost completely grey. He was one of the men from her dreams. It was her brother.

Salty tears stung her face as they slid over her bruised and battered features. The voice had been so full of love and care. He had saved her life and nursed her injuries. All this time he hadn't been a figment of her imagination but a man of flesh and blood.

'Turn around.' Evelyn closed her eyes and let more tears roll from her eyes as she turned to face her assailant.

'Eve?' her eyes shot open to see Dean Winchester standing before her. Eve's sobs could not be contained any longer as her knees buckled and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. So many questions entered her mind. Why hadn't she tried to search for her brother sooner? Why did she try so hard to convince herself that he didn't exist? Now he was gone and she was never ever going to be able to ask him questions she desperately needed answered. She couldn't even thank him for saving her life.

Dean pulled her to her feet and stared in shock at her battered face. Most of her face was swollen, red and splattered with cuts and purple bruises. It had been months since he had looked upon her face and it wasn't how he remembered. His heart jolted with guilt and pity as he imagined her life as a hunter.

'What happened to you?' he finally asked her. Evelyn shook her head and just continued to sob whilst clutching the photo of her dead brother. She could see Dean's lips moving but she couldn't comprehend his words. The emotional and physical pain of her ordeal was so overwhelming Eve wished the demon had killed her.

Her heart ached heavily and at that moment she could not foresee how the pain would ever cease. Dean tried again and again to get some sense from her but her mind was only fixated on one thing. The only family she could remember was dead and nothing in this world would change that.

Finally Dean dragged her from the bedroom and towards the front door. Sam rushed over once he spotted Dean and helped him carry her to the Impala.

* * *

Her tears had been exhausted so she just sat gloomily in the back seat of the Impala. The brothers had all but given up trying to get any sort of information from her. They just drove in silence for what seemed like a lifetime.

They stopped just outside a post office and stood huddled around a post office box. Eve looked down again at the photo of her brother and a fresh wave of pain stung her heart. If she had been any kind of hunter she would have got up and tried to save her brother. Instead she lay there and listened as he screamed out his dying breath.

In her mind she would never stop grieving. Grief would become her. Nothing could ever take away the hurt of her lose. Nothing in this world could lessen the pain of his murder. She was pulled from her thoughts as Sam and Dean got back into the car.

Dean held in his hands a letter. It was a letter written by Daniel Elkins, her late brother. They were about to open it when a sharp tap came at the window. A man stood there was smile and both the brothers gasped in surprise.

'Dad?' Sam asked in shock. Evelyn recognised him instantly from her dreams. It was John Winchester. He stood a moment in conversation before jumping into the back of the Impala. John glanced over at Evelyn with a sad smile.

'So you found him.' he said without any further questioning. She briefly looked up into his eyes in response.

'What?' Dean questioned furrowing his brow quickly looking between John and Evelyn.

'Daniel Elkins was her family.' he replied still gazing at Eve. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

'Was it a demon?' she managed to choke out.

'No. It was a vampire.' Vampire. Evelyn immediately pressed her uninjured hand to the scar on her neck. That was the creature that bit her. So it had come Daniel. Then another thought occurred to her.

Revenge. The grief would never cease but maybe, just maybe, the pain would lessen if she killed the thing responsible. Maybe she could feel the relief of revenge. Maybe there would be some peace in it. The thought overwhelmed all other thoughts and suddenly it was all she could think of.

**TBC.**


	13. Dead Man's Blood Part 2

**Chapter 12: Dead Man's Blood Part 2**

'Here.' Dean held out a glass of water and Eve took it without looking. She took a small sip before placing the glass on the bathroom floor.

'Are you hungry?'

'No.' she replied instantly. 'You don't need to hover over me like I'm on suicide watch. I'm not that weak.'

'I'm sorry I just wanna make sure you're okay.'

'But I'm not okay. I'm pretty far from okay.'

Dean forced a weak smile and exited the room. Eve felt like the hole in her heart was slowly getting bigger. Like time wouldn't heal this wound but make it worse. It was a bloody messy hole this hurt had left and nothing could cover or clean it up. Even if it were to heal she would have a horrific scar like on her neck only larger.

Evelyn sat on the bathroom floor of the motel. They were waiting on confirmation of the whereabouts of the vampires. Anticipation mixed in with her grief as she contemplated the battle she would have with the creature responsible.

'Eve?' she looked up to see John Winchester enter the room and gently shut the door behind him. Evelyn just watched as he approached and knelt before her.

'I'm so sorry about Daniel.' he carefully placed a hand on her knee, 'So you know then?' Eve furrowed her brow and looked John in the eye.

'That he was my brother?' John nodded in response, 'If you knew all this time why didn't you tell me?' Anger started to boil in her chest and she was surprised at how quickly the pressure built up as well. Soon adrenaline pulsed through her veins and she instinctively clenched her fists.

'I just wanted to protect you. Those that were after you could have found you easily through Daniel.' This wasn't the explanation she was looking for.

'If I had known I would have been there with him. I could have protected him.'

'I was just protecting...'

'If you finish that sentence I'll kick your ass.' Eve interrupted pulling herself to her feet.

'Will that help?' John got up as she did and lifted up his arms in surrender. Eve clenched her fist again in anticipation but couldn't follow through. Instead she tried to push past John but was stopped when a sharp pang ripped through her chest. Her emotional pain had almost completely blocked out the physical pain but that effect was only temporary.

John noticed and pulled her to the edge of the bath. Evelyn sat down carefully and he examined her wounds.

'Why haven't these healed yet?'

'I don't know. Have I always been able to do that?'

'I missed you.' John whispered gently stroking her face with his free hand careful not to touch her cuts. Eve noted how his rough skin felt so familiar against hers and how her heart fluttered dramatically every time he looked in her eyes. He hand slid behind her head as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

Again she took in the feeling. The roughness of his stubble as it lightly scraped her chin, the softness of his lips. Again Evelyn didn't shy away from it because it felt so familiar. Then there was his musky smell that intoxicated her senses. Just as she opened her eyes John pulled away.

A long silence followed themesmerizingkiss and Eve wondered if it was just his relief in her seeing her alive that made him do it. Or was she a long lost love that had just been brought back to him. There was relief there though. The very same kind that she had seen in her dream after the creature had bitten her.

'Are you okay?' John asked with concern at the confused expression Evelyn wore. 'I'm sorry. I thought you were lost to me forever.' he muttered resting his forehead against hers.

'It's just...I...I don't know you. But somehow I do. It's frustrating that I can't figure it out. I want nothing more than to remember you now. But I can't. I only know you from my dreams.'

'What else did you dream about?'

'I dreamt about getting this scar. You and Daniel were there. And I've had there other horrible nightmares. I was did terrible things there.' John pulled away from her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

'You can tell me.'

'I killed people John. And I think I enjoyed it.' Eve couldn't bring herself to tell him about the dream in which she slaughtered her son in cold blood. Even though it had never happened it chilled her to think of it. He signed and pulled in closer to her and lowered his voice.

'It's really important that you listen to what I'm about to tell you and that you don't ever tell the boys about it. Do you understand? You must never repeat what I'm about to say.' she nodded shakily and waited for him to continue.

'You're not like everybody else Evelyn. You're not human.' her eyes widened and Eve opened her mouth to disagree but John quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

'Listen to me Eve. You feel it in your chest don't you? You feel more powerful than the others?' she nodded in response.

'You can heal because you're not human. That makes you stronger and faster than the others. It also means that if other hunters were to find out they would hunt you down like an animal. And I don't want that for you.' John released his grip and Evelyn just sat there with a stunned look on her face. The whole in her chest ached again but not because on Daniel. It throbbed because all of her fears had been confirmed.

'I'm not human...' she whimpered. Breathing was becoming increasingly hard and she shook her head furiously in denial. 'You must be wrong...you're wrong. You're wrong. You're wrong...' Eve choked out the words and grabbed at her chest as an invisible tear made the hole even bigger. Evelyn felt human. But there was alway doubt in her mind about what she was. The healing had planted that seed of doubt from day one. No one normal could do that. No one human could do that.

'Am I a demon?' the words were even harder to say than she thought. If she was a demon than she was evil and nothing would change that.

'Yes but you're different. I don't know how but you are.'

'No John. A demon is a demon. I'm evil. I should be destroyed. I should be in hell.' Again he cupped his hand over her mouth and shook his head.

'I need you to listen to me Eve. You are not evil. You could never be like any other demon. You've done more good than most hunters. But it is so important that you don't repeat this to anyone. That means Sam and Dean. I understand what you are and I know all the good you've done in this world but they might not. I can't risk you again.' John took away his hand as he pleaded with her.

'How am I not evil? Hunters hunt demons. You should be hunting me. There is no grey area. It's all black and white to hunters isn't it?'

'I used to be that way until I met you.'

'There's no way to fix it? Like a cure or something. Can't you just exorcize the demon? Can't I be normal again?' A wave of hope spread over her as she looked into John's eyes.

'If I was to exorcize you, you'd die. And you'd spend an eternity in hell suffering immeasurable torment.'

'Why? Why can't you fix it? Please John. I'm begging you to fix it.' Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she sobbed out her plea. John swallowed hard and shook his head.

'You were born with a demon soul. If I exorcize you Evelyn, you die. Please don't ask me to do that. I won't condemn you to hell for something outside you're control.' He bowed his head in silence and got up.

'You need to stay here and get some rest. We're going out for a while. I've left some clean clothes on the bed for you.'

'John...' she whimpered swallowing back her cries.

'Just get some sleep.'

* * *

Evelyn Grey had been curled up in the bath tub for what seemed like hours. John and the brothers were long gone, probably chasing down the vampires. She had wanted to go with them but hadn't the strength to fight when John insisted she stay there.

She didn't want to be about Sam and Dean. Eve didn't want to think about what might happen if they found out what she was. Part of her didn't care if they tried to send her to hell. But the other part of her feared that outcome more than anything.

How had it all come to this? Eve felt weak and powerless in her position. How much more of this could she take? Were there anymore surprises to come? These past few days had been harder and more painful than anything imaginable.

Eventually she pulled herself out of the tub and stumbled into bedroom. The motel room door was wide open and her clothes were scattered across the floor. She surveyed the room as she slowly bent down to pick up her things. A slight breeze blew through the open door and an unknown stench hit hernostrils.

A sharp pain jolted through her ribs and she placed her hands on the carpet taking deep breaths to calm herself. It seemed like days had passed since her attack and still she hadn't healed. Then the smell again. It was so different to anything she had smelt before. Eve concentrated on the smell for a moment but nothing. With a pained sigh she lifted herself up and walked to the door.

Suddenly a figure jumped out a her but she smiled weakly when she saw it was just a woman.

'Hey my car broke down. Could I use your phone? Reception is closed.' she said leaning on the door frame. Evelyn eyed her for a moment before inviting her in. The woman slowly walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

'Are you here all by yourself?' she questioned holding the phone to her ear.

'No, I'm staying here with some friends.' Eve replied closing the door.

'Right. I'm guessing about three. One a little older than the rest? Looks like their dad or something.'

'How did you...' She backed away slowly towards the door.

'Your friend just killed my Luther. Paybacks a bitch.' Evelyn turned sharply and tried pulling the door open but the woman was already upon her. She grabbed her by the hair and threw her back towards the bathroom. Eve hit the carpet with a thud and cried out in agony as her cracked ribs were jolted. She instinctively rolled over and tried to crawl into the bathroom but Eve was already being pulled back.

'This is going to hurt.' The woman brought her foot down onto Evelyn's leg and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt her leg snap. How could this be happening again? Why couldn't she fight back? Why was she so weak?

'He's going to come back here and find your bloody and broken body.' Eve again tried to pull herself away from her attacker but she grabbed Eve by the hair and dragged her into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

'He's going to think you're having a shower so he won't bother you. Instead you'll bleed to death on the tiles with them on the other side.' The woman pulled back Evelyn's hair and smiled at the scar on her neck.

'I see you're familiar with my kind.' She opened her mouth to reveal a second row of teeth that were razor sharp. Evesquirmedtrying to get away but there was no where to go. 'Then you'll know how much this is going to hurt.'

Evelyn shrieked as the creatures teeth sunk into the tender flesh of her neck. The pain described in her nightmare was nothing compared to this. It was like a thousand needles were stabbing at her neck all at once. And the pain only got worse with each passing moment. Soon her wails of agony died as Eve became paralyzed by the pain of her ordeal.

Her neck was being ripped apart and all she could do was lay there and do nothing. She hoped that the others would arrive soon and find her but part of her knew this was the end.

After an eternity the creature tore its teeth from her flesh and looked down at her work. Eve stared blankly at the vampire and wished death would take her soon. She smiled down at her and left the room via the bathroom window.

Hot blood pumped from her wound and quickly spread across the tiles and soaked her clothes. Evelyn felt relief as the pain slowly dulled but soon everything else dulled as well. Just like her nightmare a frightening paralysis spread over her body and she couldn't feel anything.

**TBC.**


	14. Keep Myself Awake

**Author's Note: **So here's the thing, I'm really not a fan of the weak female character in general. But with this story it seemed appropriate for the moment.

Anyway hope you enjoy this one. :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Keep Myself Awake**

_Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake._

Evelyn Grey lay on the cold tiles staring up at the mould that had collected on the ceiling of the bathroom. She had tried to keep track of how long she had been lying there but soon found that it took all of her remaining strength to keep her eyes open. Her body willed her into sleep but Eve knew that she would surely die if she were to give in.

Sleep seemed so appealing now. All the pain would wash away and there would be nothing. No agony, no blood, only the peace of death. She wondered what it would be like but was soon distracted from that thought as she continued to battle her own body against unconsciousness. The bleeding had slowed but hadn't stopped all together. Eve was still wearing her gym clothes from days ago. Her grey tank top was soaked through.

She was beginning to shiver as the night air that blew in from the open window cooled the blood around her. And when she died the rest of her body would cool until there was no heat left.

_Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake. Keep awake._

It seemed like such a simple request. She compared it to running on the treadmill. You'd try and maintain that constant speed even though your legs had started to burn. Soon your legs would want to give out and you'd have to give in eventually. Soon she would have to give in to sleep. She couldn't lay like this forever.

When would John, Sam and Dean be coming back? But then the more pressing question became, how would they know she was laying there dying? Eve opened her mouth to speak but she could form no words. The only sound was her fast and short breaths but it wouldn't be loud enough to alert the Winchesters.

She wore no jewelery on her hands or arms so she couldn't scrap them on the tiles. Her shoes were thin sports shoes and wouldn't be heavy enough to bang on the ground. Eve wasn't even sure that she would be able to lift any of her limbs.

'So what's our next move?' a male voice asked as the front door opened. All Evelyn could do was grip the bloody tiles as she tried to force her limbs to obey.

'That's what we're going to figure out now.' Which Winchester was that? She knew it was them but their voices all seemed the same to her now. The front door slammed shut and she could hear them tossing their things down.

'Eve?' _I'm in here! _Her thoughts yelled but she couldn't get the words out. Anger and frustration washed over her and she again willed her body to do as she commanded. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought that she might die in the bathroom with her only salvation sitting unawake on the other side of the door.

_I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here!_

'Eve how you doin?' someone asked. There was a slight pause before someone else answered.

'I'm sure she's just sleeping or something.' Evelyn's breaths became shorter and faster with desperation. She concentrated on trying to breathe louder so that they would hear her.

'Eve?' he asked again. Was that John or Dean? It seemed so hard for her to tell now. Her breathing got a little louder but it wouldn't be loud enough.

'Eve?' the knob twisted a little and then a lot as he realized that it was locked.

'Are you okay? Why is the door locked?'

'Dad, I think she's sleeping. Or maybe she's in the tub or something.'

_No! _her thoughts screamed out for them to notice but it was no use.

* * *

_'John Winchester.' she giggled. 'Long time no see.' He raised his gun to her but still she continued to laugh._

_'Oh Johnny you really think that's going to do you any good?' _

_'You wouldn't want me to ruin that body.' _

_'Let's not pretend shall we. You know as well as I that no harm can come to this body.' John's eyes widened with shock for a moment before he regained his composure. _

_'So what brings you here John? Have you come to send me back to hell?' she mocked bending down to grab the hilt of the knife jutting from the body that lay at her feet._

_'What do you think?' With one swift motion she ripped the blade from the flesh and held the knife up with pride. She licked some of the blood from the blade and closed her eyes a moment as if savouring the taste._

_'Mmmm, hunters blood. Is there anything better?' She laughed again as he continued to watch her silently._

_'Come on aren't you happy to see me? Shouldn't we embrace or something? We are long lost friends.' She held out her arms in readiness._

_'I know you're trying to mess with my head.'_

_'But I love you Johnny. Why did you do this to me?'_

_'It's the demon talking.' he muttered trying to stay focused._

_'Please help me John...please. Why won't you help me?'_

_'No.' his jaw tightened in anger as she dropped the knife and walked to him._

_'All I wanted was a little fun and you had to get all serious on me. You humans and your emotions. It makes you so weak.'_

_John fired his weapon and she stumbled back as she was struck in the stomach._

_'That was rude.' She walked up to him and batted the gun from his hands. John stumbled back but she grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall._

_'Eve...' he gasped as her grip tightened._

_'Eve's not here right now. Would you like to leave a message?' _

_'I'm sorry.' John whispered as he pulled a blade from his jeans and plunged it into her chest. _

Evelyn gradually opened her eyes and took a few minutes to process everything. Was she dead? She looked around and found herself lying in a bed somewhere. A hospital maybe? She looked down and she was wearing hospital garments and had been securely tucked into bed. An IV was jutting from her hand and she immediately tore it out.

This wasn't right. Wasn't she just lying on the bathroom floor? Or maybe she dreamt that. Everything was so confusing. Why was she the only one in the large room? Eve ripped off her bed covers and shakily placed her feet on the cold floor.

**TBC.**


	15. She's Hearing Voices

**Author's Note: ** It took me forever to write this coz I just couldn't make up my damn mind. Anyway enjoy :) PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

**Chapter 15: She's Hearing Voices...**

_'It's good to see you again Eve. It's been too long.' She didn't recognise the man that stood before her._

_'Who are you?' _

_'What you don't even remember your own father?' Eve furrowed her brow in confusion. 'You don't have a hug for dear old dad?' She took a few steps back with caution as a sinister grin spread across his face._

_'Come on don't be like that. I just wanna spend some quality time with my favourite daughter.' Evelyn shook her head as she continued to back away from him._

_'When you were born I knew you would be my greatest accomplishment. A demon has never been born into the body of a human.' _

_'How?' she muttered in astonishment._

_'Well I''m not really sure myself. I'd tried so many times before without success. But your mother was special and, unlike my other subjects, only too willing to participate.'_

_'My mother?' _

_'Whore. When you were born she did everything in her power to keep you from me.' Evelyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really telling the truth? _

_'I don't believe you.' _

_'I have no reason to lie to you as others have. I can show the truth.'_

_'What truth?'_

_'Don't you want to know what happened that night? The night you were possessed.' Her eyes widened in shock and then she nodded in response. He stepped closer to her and slowly held out his hand for her to grab it._

_As their fingertips touched the surroundings changed. She was standing there with him in a parking lot. It was pitch black and she could barely make out the two figures making their way over to them. Her first thought was to hide but he grabbed her arm to steady her._

_'They can't see us. This is just a replay.' He whispered. Eve gasped in disbelief as she recognised the two people. The woman had short red hair and was wearing an oversized brown leather jacket, white tank and black jeans. She gave a small smile to her companion as she reached over and gently took her partner's hand. _

_'Do you want me to drive? You look a little tired.' _

_'Sure Eve. Let me just get something out of the trunk.' she tossed the keys to him and pulled out a cigarette. She leaned back onto the hood of a black Chevy Impala as she took a long puff._

_'That's me?!' Evelyn was stunned. _

_'About 5 years ago.'_

_'What's taking so long?' The woman flipped her hair out of her eyes and tossed the butt into the dirt. 'John? Come on we should go.' _

_Evelyn crept closer to John Winchester she could hear him chanting to himself. Chanting or just muttering? As she approached she realised he must be chanting because he was repeating the same phrases over and over again. What was he doing? When she was close enough to touch him he moved away from the trunk and towards the woman. She was now humming to herself with her back to John as he approached. _

_He then slowly reaching into his jacket with one hand and tapped her on the shoulder with the other. Evelyn turned to him as he plunged the dagger into her abdomen. _

_'No!!' the other Eve screamed before he pulled her back._

_'They can't hear you. I told you. This is just a replay.' Eve slumped over onto John in pain as he tore the knife from her. She shoved him away and slid off the Impala. He had this horrible pained expression on his face as he continued to chant. She stumbled away from him but was soon over come by her wound. _

_'Why would he?' the other Eve whispered as her eyes became damp with tears. A large black mist loomed over them both and slowly snaked it's way towards Evelyn. She attempted to crawl away and the mist was soon upon her. Her screams were horrifying as the mist violently entered her body. Soon there was nothing but a sickening silence._

_'He was using you.' he whispered into her ear. Evelyn shut her eyes briefly in disgust and when she reopened them she was back in the hospital._

_'Why did you show me that?'_

_'John Winchester knew you were special and he used you to catch a demon. Only it didn't work. He trailed you for 4 years before little Dean finished the job. He stole 4 years of your life.'_

_'He stole 4 years of my life...' she repeated in a stutter. _

_'Don't you want to get revenge?' he encouraged with a smile. Eve looked up at him with a stern expression but shook her head._

_'I can't.' _

_'Oh but you can.' _

_'I won't' she corrected._

_'Oh but you will.' _

Evelyn woke suddenly and glanced around. She was curled up on the passenger seat with the driver looking down at her.

'Are you alright?' he asked quickly turning his head back to the road. She had left the hospital and hitched a ride with a truck driver as all attempts to contact the Winchester's had failed. She couldn't tell how long she had been asleep but night had already fallen.

'I'm fine.' Eve shot back trying to sit up. The driver thought better of questioning her further and turned his full attention to the road. The air had become stuffy in the cabin so she opened the window slightly. The cool air felt good on her clammy skin as she tried to push thoughts of her dream from her mind.

The man had shown her something truly disturbing. Something that made her doubt John Winchester. Did he really care about her after all? Had he really used her?

'Whoa there must be some smoke coming from the engine.' Eve glanced over quickly as the driver muttered under his breath. Thick black smoke was filtering in through one of the air vents on the dash. Her heart jumped as she recognised it instantly.

'No...' Evelyn panicked and began franticly trying to open the passenger door and jump from the speeding truck. The child lock was on. 'The child lock?!' she screamed at the driver who looked at her puzzled. Without hesitation she plunged her elbow through the window and attempted to climb out before he pulled her back in.

'You trying to get yourself killed?! It's just smoke from the engine.' It was too late. The mist snaked it's way around her and crudely entered her mouth. The pain of it was unbearable as it burnt her throat and lungs. She desperately struggled against the demon as it started to take control her body. Soon all that she could control was her thoughts everything else was not her own.

'What the fuck?' he stammered as he witnessed her black eyes. The demon reached out to him and slammed his head against steering wheel. It pulled his limp body over to the passenger side and took control of the truck.

'Calm down Eve. I'm just borrowing your meat suit for a bit. We have a little errand.'

_I'll kill you _she thought but it only laughed in response as it pushed further down on the accelerator.

'And how you gonna do that? Just relax it'll all be over soon.' It was strange to hear her own voice this way. It was strange to be trapped in her own body this way. Was this how it had felt when she was possessed before?

'So you're his daughter huh? It's nice to finally meet you. You're kind of an urban legend to some demons you know.'

_So it's true. He is my father._

'Oh honey of course. He is a master of creation. Pity you were the only one that ever survived. And look what you choose to do with your life. Hunt the very thing you are.'

_Why me?_

'Who knows. But you should be grateful, many demons would kill to have what you have. A body. We all wander from suit to suit because they eventually wear out. But your different.'

_I don't want to be different._

'But you'll never be normal. All you can do is embrace the power you have and have some fun. Like we're about to...' It trailed off as it again pushed down on the gas. Eve could see to her far left a speeding car about to cross paths with them.

_What are you doing?! _she screamed. The truck struck the other vehicle with a monstrous crash. Her head was thrown into the side window from the force of the impact. The demon recovered quickly and pulled her body from the cabin of the truck.

_What have you done?! _her thoughts yelled as she recognised the Chevy Impala. Her arms reached out and pulled off the driver's side door with minimal effort. _Sam! _

Sam looked up in bewilderment that soon turned to anger as he saw the demon's eyes.

'Get back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to God.' He revealed the colt from under his jacket but the demon only smiled.

'You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else.' Sam attempted a smirk as he raised and cocked the gun.

'Wanna bet?' A shot ran out and the demon turned to see the truck driver standing behind her with a raised shot gun. Suddenly it threw it's head back with a screech as black mist poured from it's throat. The now dormant body fell to the tarmac as Sam looked on in horror.

**TBC.**


	16. Hammering In My Head

**Chapter 16: Hammering In My Head**

The first gulp was the hardest as it forced it's way into the lungs. Several gulps of oxygen later and the pain in her lungs subsided. Her whole body seemed unmoving as her mind willed her limbs to life. First a finger twitched and then control of her left arm was possible. The darkness that enveloped her seemed never ending and she thought her eyes would not open. Her eyes were in fact wide open but there was total nothingness.

She opened her mouth in agony as memories bombarded her brain. No sound escaped her chapped lips as she tried to voice her pains. Every thought and memory shocked her as she began to remember everything frighteningly fast. Her first hunt, the death of her brother, John's betrayal, her many near death experiences. She lay there paralysed as with each breath came a new thought. Where was she now? How had she got there?

Panic shuddered through her body as a million horrible possibilities raced through her mind. Was she dead? Had she been buried alive? Her arms responded to her fears instantly and began clawing at the barrier over her body. It was a smooth fabric, maybe even plastic and it was very cold. Adrenaline pulsed as she tore more franticly at her enclosure. Eventually there was a rip in the fabric and a soft stream of light crept in.

The air was freezing and it stung her eyes at first. She pulled at the hole until it was big enough for her to fit through. As more light assaulted her eyes the hammering in her head started. Starting in her temples it pounded its way around her head until she found it hard to breathe. Her limbs went limp once more and she lay there waiting for the thudding to pass. Everything was blurry as her eyes slowly adjusted as if seeing for the first time.

A deep shudder ran down her back as the freezing temperatures hit. Her body sprang up and immediately pulled her arms around her chest in protection. Her weary eyes took in her surroundings as they surveyed the room. She was in the freezer. Around her bulky black plastic bags lay on stainless steel tables and there was a small viewing panel to her left. She was in the morgue.

'Oh god...' she reached around to her back and winced as the memory of the shot gun blast returned. Eve could feel a slight tenderness but there was no gaping wound as was to be expected. The ground was even colder as her feet finally responded to her will. The thudding in her head started again as she took her first few unsteady steps. There was dried blood down the left side of her face possibly from her head smashing into the window. Another memory flashed and again in pained her. Would they ever stop?

The demon must had used her to attack the Winchesters. She remembered seeing Sam Winchester alive when the demon ripped open the Impala. But the others...she couldn't be sure if they were alive. How long had she been lying in the morgue? Common sense took over and she realised that it couldn't have been longer than a day or two. She had still be in the body bag and even her bloody clothes remained.

Again she wondered if the other Winchesters had survived. Then there was bitterness as she thought she might even be happy if John was dead. As much as she tried she couldn't hate him though. His betrayal would be that invisible bloody hole in her chest but she still loved him deeply. Had he ever loved her or was it all an act? Memories of her possession struck her like a sledge hammer. All the horrific things the demon had done whilst in control. All the murders she could never take back. All the deaths that could have been prevented if she had never been born.

Something rose up in her throat then and blocked her airway. Evelyn coughed profusely until the thing was dislodged. She held out her hand to receive it and noticed that it was a piece of shrapnel from the shotgun shell. It had cut at her throat and she spluttered again as a small amount of blood dribbled out.

Eve stumbled forward towards the freezer door and struggled to pull the heavy door ajar. Strength was slowly returning to her body but she was still weak. Almost as if she had never used her limbs before. Staggering out into the office she noticed that there was no one there. Surely someone would notice a body ripping it's way out of a body bag and leaving the hospital.

A hooded jacket and overcoat hung off a nearby chair and she quickly grabbed it and covered herself. The less attention she drew to herself the better. They would drag her back into the hospital to perform tests on her no doubt and that was more stress than she could handle in her condition.

* * *

The night air was cool on her skin and she walked up a long dirt driveway. She had managed to hitch a ride so far and then had to walk the rest of the way. It was difficult as she wasn't wearing any shoes and a few stones had cut into her heels.

Ahead lay a graveyard of car wreckage's along with various other bits and pieces. The sun would rise in a couple of hours and the air was starting to get that familiar smell of daylight. That was one of the few memories that she had enjoyed remembering. There seemed to be few happy memories in her life that was filled with death and destruction. Hunting had been the very air that she breathed but now, now it seemed like a poison. Everything good in her life had withered and died. Danny. Danny had been the light of her life. He had loved her unconditionally for exactly the way she was. He had never asked her for anything nor betrayed her trust. Now he was lost to her forever.

Then there was John Winchester. She had thought him to be a great love in her life but even that had soured. Eve had done everything he had ever asked of her. She had always trusted him but look where that got her. He let a demon steal away four years of her life. Evelyn would never get that time back, she could never take back the wrongs that had been done then. What would she say to John when she saw him again? Would he even be happy that she had regained her memory or even that she was alive?

Ahead she could just see the crumbled wreckage of a familiar car. The Chevy Impala lay before her as a twisted body of metal. The car had held so many memories for her long ago. Before he had passed it onto Dean they had travelled together in the Impala. Eve bent down looked inside and a familiar smell washed over her. The smell of the interior was still as strong now as it was five years ago. She got in and lay across the front seat.

**TBC.**


	17. It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note: **This one is full of angst so if you're looking for something up beat this won't be for you. Anyway hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 17: It Doesn't Matter**

Evelyn sat up abruptly in panic and peered out from under the hood of her jacket. Dawn had barely pierced the sky but already it was too bright to sleep there. She shuffled along the front seat and pulled herself from the wreckage. As she stood she could feel an ache pulse up her spine from what was left of her wound. Everything flooded back and she felt the invisible hole in her chest get bigger as she thought of John.

She couldn't hate him even though she tried so hard to. They had stood by each other for so many years and then he performed the ultimate betrayal. It so bad for her to think he would do such a thing. That he would summon another demon to invade her body. Eve felt dirty. Twice now demons had raped her body and nothing would scrub that clean. She had nothing left now. No family, no love, no will to live. Even if John Winchester had survived the crash she didn't want to be around him. She would always love him but being around him now would hurt deeper than any flesh wound.

Tears would be of no use. There would never be enough of them to fill the hole he had left. All Eve could do was hunt, thats all she was ever good at. Hunting would again be her only solace. It was straight forward, evil things had to die. Of course she realised deep down she was in fact classified as an evil thing. She too would die someday by the hand of another hunter. They would eventually find out and turn on her. John had turned on her when he first found out. He beat her until she could no longer stand. How he ever changed his mind she never knew.

She was so sick of feeling sorry for herself. She was sick of the pain that pulsed through her entire being. She was just sick to her stomach with it all. Guilt, anger, sadness. Something in her life needed to matter but nothing did. There needed to be something, anything to keep her mind together.

'Eve?' a voice asked behind her. John's voice was rough and it soothed her aching heart. She turned to look upon his handsome face but it wasn't John.

'Dean?' she croaked as the face she imagined disappeared and was replaced with that of a young man.

'You were dead...' he replied creasing his brow in confusion. Eve froze trying to think of a way to explain what had happened. Could she trust him enough to tell the truth?

'I was revived.' She couldn't trust him, not yet. There would be no way of telling what his reaction would be. The hammering started again and she felt like her head was spinning.

'Are you alright?' Dean questioned stepping towards her.

'I just need to sleep it off.'

* * *

Sleep engulfed her almost immediately as her head settled into the pillow. Dean had drawn the curtains for her so that the room dark enough to rest. It seemed strange to her that she wanted to sleep when she had been dead for a day or two. Her lie wasn't very convincing but Dean didn't bother to question her further. No doubt there would be more questions when she woke.

_'Hello Evelyn.' it was the same man again. He stood before her in hospital attire with the same sickening smile. 'I'm sorry to hear what happened to you. Must have hurt being shot in the back.'_

_'What do you want?' Anger rippled through her being at the reminder._

_'I don't see why you hate me so much. I gave you life.'_

_'I would rather be dead.' _

_'Well that doesn't seem to work with you does it? I mean it's been twice now and still you live. Amazing. I really did create a masterpiece.' Evelyn remained silent refusing to provoke further conversation. 'But you're more than just a work of art Eve. You were destined for great things. I just can't wait until the day you tear this world apart.'_

_'I won't.' she interrupted as her rage boiled over once again._

_'You don't really have a choice in the matter. For now I think you need something to put you back in your place.' _

_Suddenly she was in darkness. Breathing became difficult as the freezing temperatures struck her body. She raised her hands to shield herself and realised that she was encased in plastic. She was back there. Trapped, confined, buried. She was back in the body bag._

_'Help me!' Eve screamed until her lungs burned but no one could hear her. Her hands clawed at the plastic franticly but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape. It was getting colder by the second and there seemed to be less air. Her lungs cried for more oxygen but it was running out._

_'Help! Please!' She was trapped in the dark with no way out. Still her nails pulled at the black plastic desperate to breach it if only a millimetre. The minutes ticked by and yet nothing. There was only the freezing darkness._

_'Please...' Eve whispered one last time._

Her eyes opened immediately and relief washed over her as she realised it wasn't real. It had felt so real. The feel of the plastic beneath her fingertips, the touch of the cold temperature. It was exactly as she remembered it. It was even more horrific than she had remembered.

The room around her was pitch black and she rolled over to check the clock on the bedside table. 2 am. Drowsiness swept over her but she pushed it aside. Eve couldn't go back to sleep now, not when the dream was too sharp in her mind. She slowly pulled herself from the bed and wandered out into the hall. Streams of moon light beamed in from the windows ahead so she managed to find her way to the staircase.

Evelyn wasn't really hungry but she needed something to calm her nerves. Just the memory of being back there was frightening. What she had been buried? How would she have escaped then? This terrifying possibility did nothing for her growing panic. She reached above the fridge and pulled down an open bottle of whiskey and took a big swig. The taste didn't interest her too much but it was the way the liquid warmed her insides and burned her throat. She enjoyed it.

'That was a gift you know.' a rough voice said behind her. She turned abruptly and gave a small forced smile when she saw Bobby.

'Sorry, I'll buy you a new one.'

'Nah it's don't matter.' he replied shaking his head. 'How you feelin?'

'I've been better.' she mumbled. Evelyn couldn't be sure how much information about her Bobby really knew but she knew she could trust him.

'So that was damn lucky, you being revived and all.' he ushered Eve to down at the small table in the kitchen. 'But I know that's just some cock and bull story for the boys. So tell me what really happened?'

'I died.' she said without hesitation.

'And you just woke up in the ambulance with nothing but a few bruises?' Eve shook her head as the memory of that black bag flashed in her mind. Bobby looked into her eyes and could see the truth. 'Oh god...the morgue?'

'I was still in the body bag when I woke up. I tore my way out.' she whispered not sure if the words would come out. Pity washed over him and Eve looked away trying to regain composure.

'I'm sorry...'

'I'm alright. At least I'm alive.' Bobby continued to stare at her and she fidgeted uncomfortably. There were many long minutes of silence before she asked, 'He's gone, isn't he?' He remained silent and without looking at him she knew it was true.

John Winchester was dead. Now both the men she had loved were gone. A small tear escaped her eye and slowly slid down her cheek. Life didn't matter anymore, the only thing for her in this world was death. She continued to live as everyone around her slowly faded away. How could she ever love anything again if she knew this was where it would lead? How could she ever love someone if she knew they would die and she wouldn't? It wasn't like in the fairy tales, she wouldn't die peacefully of a broken heart. True her heart had broken into millions of tiny pieces but it wouldn't kill her. That pain would eat away at her soul until she was empty but still she would live. Evelyn took another large gulp of whiskey and wiped the moisture from her eyes.

'He didn't die in the car crash did he?' Bobby shook his head and Eve knew. She knew instantly what he had done. He had traded his life for that of one of his sons. Even in death John was easy to read. Still it pained her that he had made a deal with the very things he killed. So he would have left her body to rot? Jealousy flared as she realised he hadn't really loved her at all. She would have sold her soul for him. She would spend eternity in the pit so that he might live even one extra day for her. His sons would be walking testaments to his love. Every time she saw them it would remind her that he hadn't loved her.


	18. Mind Over Time

**Author's Note: **Here is another chapter. Hope you like it :) Please review !!

**Chapter 18: Mind Over Time**

'How's it going?' Sam asked looking over Evelyn's shoulder as she ushered to the tow truck driver to keep backing up. She was doing anything and everything to keep herself together in public. She wasn't the type of person to break down in front of others and she refused to let others see her weakness.

'Good.' Eve replied. 'Stop right there!' she yelled to the driver. He jumped out of the cab and quickly unloaded his cargo. In front of her sat John Winchester's truck. Of course this would do nothing for her sanity but she needed it. Having this small piece of John made her feel close to him because she thought she was going insane with missing him. Everything, however small, made her think of him. Especially Dean Winchester. He was exactly as John had been many years before. Stubborn, strong, stoic. It was hard to be around him for very long because he even smelled like John sometimes. Probably because he wore some of his clothes like his worn brown leather jacket.

'What are you going to do with it?' Sam asked her trying to start up a conversation. Eve just shrugged in reply as she opened the front door and lifted up the passenger seat. There sat two large duffle bags which she passed to Sam.

'Just need a few things.' John had dutifully keep some of her things which she was grateful for. There was only so long she could wear some of Bobby's old clothes. She looked like a homeless person. Once upon a time she took great pride her appearance and alway tried to look her best for John. He would always compliment her on how beautiful she was. Had he just been buttering her up? These were the types of questions she would never get to ask him.

'Can you just set those down over there?' Eve pointed to the rotting picnic table that sat in Bobby's yard. 'Thanks.' As Sam wondered off with her things she settled into the driver's seat. She imagined John sitting where she was sitting and wondered if he had ever thought about her. Had he missed her? She remembered the way he looked at her when they met again. John had seemed so relieved that he got to see her again and he even kissed her.

John's touch was what she missed most. There were plenty of things to remind her of him until the end of days but she would never touch him again. Never again would she feel the touch of his lips or his hands or even feel the warmth of his body. These were the things that she craved. Eve felt certain that these moments had meant more to her than they ever did to him. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that once upon a time he had wanted her. The times they had slept together had been wonderful even if he had used her. It didn't diminish the importance of those memories in her mind.

'Are you hungry?' Bobby asked but Eve immediately shook her head. 'Let me know if you need anything.' She hadn't eaten in a couple days but she wasn't hungry. Hunger seemed so unimportant compared to her grief.

Her eyes wondered over to Dean Winchester. He was working on the wreck of the Impala. Eve had overheard Bobby trying to tell Sam it wasn't worth fixing but it's Dean wanted to fix it. She agreed. It was another piece of John Winchester and Dean couldn't let it go. Evelyn couldn't let it go. She watched Dean as he slid underneath the car and continued working. It was something she remembered John doing years ago. He was so much like him it sickened her. At the same time she couldn't look away. His hair was lighter and maybe the shape of his face differed but he was exactly like the young John Winchester.

* * *

Eve opened the car door and stepped out into the night air. A light breeze ruffled her hair as she stepped over the threshold of her motel room. She needed to get away if just for one night. It had been a long day and seeing his truck had hurt her more than anticipated. She couldn't let go of John, she wouldn't let go. The grief was overwhelming and the hole in her chest was so big she thought she might be cut in half but still letting go seemed like the more painful option. She tossed her duffle on the bed and tore it open. Inside were an assortment of drinks and she pulled out the first one that came to hand.

She opened the bottle of vodka and swallowed about half the bottle in one go. Again the burning in her throat felt good and her insides were warm if only artificially. Soon her insides would be cold again and she would need to have another drink. The alcohol worked quickly and soon her limbs felt like jelly and she let herself fall back onto the bed. Eve tossed the empty bottle to the ground and grabbed out another.

'Hello Eve.' it was that man again.

'Get out.' she didn't want to talk or listen, she just wanted to be alone. He walked over to her and showed her what he really was. 'Yellow eyes...' Eve's eyes changed as well as she was overwhelmed with rage.

'Calm down. I just came to see how you are.'

'You came you saw, now leave.' Evelyn took a gulp of rum and pointed to the door.

'How about some sobriety, hmm? I can't have you drunk.'

'What do you care? You've got the colt and John's soul, I'd say you have everything you want.' he snatched away her bottle as she tried to take another sip.

'Can't father be concerned about his daughter?'

'Not when he's a fucking demon!' he bent down and grabbed her by the throat. Eve choked as he dragged her off the bed and pushed her up against the wall.

'Don't forget who your talking to. I gave you life and I can take it away just as easily.' her feet slowly left the ground and she clawed at his hands to get him to release his grip, 'And don't forget you and I are one and the same. You're a demon too Eve so don't think you wipe that clean just because you bat for the other team. Deep down you're just like the rest of us.'

'No.'

'You weren't just plucked from thin air. Your soul had spent centuries in hell before being born into this suit. You may not remember now but some day you will. And some day you'll be what you once were.' he let her down but refused to let her go.

'You're lying.'

'I could send you back there for a little taste if you like.'

'Go ahead.' she slurred.

'You'd like that wouldn't you? You've become too human Eve, all those emotions you're entertaining it sickens me. John really did domesticate you didn't he. And all he had to do was screw you.'

'Shut up.' Eve spat at him and he threw her to the ground.

'Don't tempt me Eve, I can hurt you in ways you can't even imagine.'

'Eve?' came a voice at the door followed by a knock. Her eyes glanced over at the door and then back to where yellow eyes stood. He was gone. She clumsily pulled herself to her feet and stumbled to the door.

'Who is it?' she called out.

'It's Dean.' _Great..._she thought. Eve pulled the door open and then wandered back to the bed and grabbed back her bottle.

'Just came to see if you were okay' he said shutting the door behind him.

'What do you want? I'm busy.'

'Can I join you?' Dean asked ushering to the bottle she held between her shaky fingers. She handed him the bottle and then moved away. Memories of John flooded back as she recognised the jacket he was wearing. Didn't he notice that she had been trying to avoid him ever since she came back?

'Do I smell or something?' he questioned with a laugh as he noticed how tense she had become. _Yes...you smell like him. _Eve thought.

'No.' Dean patted the bed with his free hand and she hesitantly sat.

'Who were you talking to before?' _What did he hear? _she thought.

'Just myself.'

'Do you do that often?' he laughed again and Eve's heart dropped, it was just like John's laugh. She snatched the rum from his hands and poured more alcohol into her mouth.

'What are really doing here?'

'I'm worried about you.'

'Why? I'm peachy.' Evelyn forced a smile but she knew it looked fake. She was broken and it was getting harder to fake being okay.

'I know you're hurt.'

'Stop right there before you become a hypocrite.'

'I'm just trying to help.'

'I don't need your help. I'm fine.'

'I can see that.' he shot back sarcastically. Evelyn got up and pointed angrily to the door.

'Get out.' Dean got up and walked over to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

'I care about you.' That's exactly what John had said to her. But it didn't make it true, people lie so easily. These wicked games that John had played with her. He made her love him and then he did that to her. Now all she could do was grieve for the man that had betrayed her so absolutely.

'Please just go. Just go.' she could feel moisture well in her eyes and she tried to compose herself. It wasn't working she couldn't keep up the facade. Tears streamed down her face now and Dean pulled her to him in an embrace.

'I miss him...' she stuttered no longer able to control her sobs. Dean cupped her face in his hands and looked deep within her eyes.

'I miss him too.' his breath smelt like brown sugar and the touch of his fingers on her face reminded her of John.

They stood there together in their grief before Dean leaned into her and touched his lips to hers. They were so soft as they pushed gently against hers. She could also feel his stubble lightly scratch against her face. Dean deepened the kiss and she became intoxicated by it. It felt good to be wanted again but she knew deep down it was false. Pity and grief made Dean want her not love. They were using each other but it didn't matter at that moment.

His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands in turn pushed off his jacket and lifted up the bottom of his shirt. His skin was so hot against her hand and the warmth felt good. What she was doing was foolish but her body urged her to continue as he placed light kisses from her chin to collar bone. Is this what he had come here for?

Dean yanked off her tank top and lay her down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and settled his weight on top of her. Passion took over them both as their kisses grew more desperate. She surrendered completely to her desires and let every thought leave her mind. Jolts of pleasure rattled her body as he brushed his lips against her skin all the way down to the top of her jeans.

Eve pulled him back to her lips and shoved off his jeans. This was wrong, she felt like she was betraying John but she was too drunk to stop. All that mattered was that right now she had never felt better. All that pain disappeared and blind passion took over. This moment would never be anything more than what it was but it was bliss.

He slide her out of the last of her clothes and together they writhed in pleasure on the motel bed. Eve groaned and clawed at the skin on his back as she yielded to his touch. Everything was perfect and suddenly she felt so alive. Time didn't have any meaning as they melted into each other. Dean's lips crashed against hers more furiously as their bodies pushed together more urgently.

He held her tighter and thought of how much he needed her then. How he needed her to need him. They were tied together in their grief and he felt comforted that he had found someone to share it with. She had been so important to his father he desperately wanted to keep her safe. He had asked his son to care for her. Dean didn't need to be asked. He already cared deeply for Evelyn but he wasn't sure she felt the same way until now.

She dug her figures into him as they climaxed together. Dean continued to hold her until her breathing slowed and she stared into his eyes. She seemed more beautiful in that instant and he desperately wanted to tell her but he just lay down next to her. Evelyn rolled over into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

**TBC.**


	19. The Hardest Part

**Author's Note: ** I'm trying to write longer chapters but I just didn't have the time with this one. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Hardest Part**

_'So you really do like to keep it in the family huh?' a voice asked. He was staring down at her as her eyes fluttered open. Eve nearly jumped out of skin when she saw yellow eyes. He laughed at the sight of her fear and pulled her from the bed. _

_'One Winchester dies and you move onto the other one? You really like pain don't you.' He back handed her across the face and threw her onto the floor. 'What do you think he's gonna do when he finds out what you are? He's not gonna give you a hug and a kiss and then tell you it's okay. He's gonna beat you until you're bloody and he's gonna send you back to hell.'_

_'John understood.' _

_'He understood because he knew he could use you. That's all. It wasn't love or commitment it was selfishness. He wanted to use you to get to me.'_

'Eve, you awake?' someone whispered. Eve's eyes jolted open to see Dean laying there next to her with his arms firmly wrapped around there. She felt a sharp pang of guilt as she remembered what had happened. She had used him to feel close to John. She had used him as a quick fix for something that couldn't be fixed. How could she make such a stupid mistake? How could she have been so foolish? She let her grief cloud her judgement. Why would she do that?

'How you feeling?' _Awful. _she thought. The guilt mixed in with her heartache and made her feel sick to her stomach.

'Fine.' Eve tried to think of a polite way to leave but she was drawing blanks. She didn't have feelings for Dean Winchester at all, in fact she hated him a little. John had loved him so much that he sold his soul so that Dean could live. Evelyn envied him and wished that John had done that for her. Why was he so special? Hadn't she devoted her whole life to John's cause? Hadn't she spilt much of her own blood helping John over the years? Didn't she deserve his love? Didn't she deserve his sacrifice?

Eve remembered her dream and fresh worries entered her mind. What would happen if Dean found out what she was? The demon was right, he would kill her. Or worse, he would send her to hell for all eternity. The only people that ever understood her were dead. She had no one left in the world that she could trust with her secrets. Dean Winchester would eventually turn on her and when that day came it would have to be him or her.

'Did you want some coffee?'

'Sure, but I'll go get it.' _A means of escape._

'I've already got it covered. The diner down the road delivers.' _Shit._ Eve gently pushed him away and got out of bed. She gathered her clothes and quickly put them on.

'I'm sorry I gotta go.' Dean sat up with a bewildered look on his face.

'What? Where?' She finished doing up her jeans and turned to him. Again she was stunned at how much he reminded her of John. It was painful to look at. _But he's not John. He'll never be John._

'Look last night I was drunk and things just got out of control. It was a mistake to let it go that far but it's done now, let's just move on.' Eve almost rolled her eyes as she thought of how stupid that speech had sounded. Dean got out of bed, put his clothes on and walked over to her.

'Okay.'

'We were just comforting each other.'

'So can we comfort each other some more?' he laughed grabbing her waist. Eve immediately pushed him off as she started to get angry.

'Seriously, this can't happen again. It was a huge mistake.' Dean still wasn't taking her seriously and she felt like beating the laughter right out of him. 'Do you think I like being around you? Do you think it's easy being reminded of John every time I look at you? The only reason I'm here is to kill the demon. Once it's gone, I'm gone. Understand?'

* * *

A numb feeling had spread across her entire being since that morning. Ever since then she knew she wouldn't shed another tear for John Winchester. Ever since then she promised to never show weakness again. Sometimes late at night the hole in chest opened up and she felt again like she would be split in two. But there were never any tears. Never any sobs. There she stood, a destroyed women but she would never allow that to show on the surface.

Her dreams however were full of emotion. In them she felt more deeply than she allowed herself in reality. The bliss she had felt that night with Dean, the devastation that John had betrayed her. In her dreams she could sob and scream all she liked and no one would ever bother her. The yellow eyed demon hadn't visited her since that morning but he had left little reminders. Every now and then she would have a nightmare about the body bag. In them Eve could never escape as she slowly ran out of air. In them she clawed at the plastic until her fingers bled but still she couldn't breach it.

Then there was the nightmare about Dean. It started as the night they spent together but then it turned horrific. In it he found out about her and he tried to kill her. In it he drove a blade through her heart. In it his face was cold and unforgiving as he watched her bleed to death. It frightened her because this was the most realistic of her dreams. She knew it would happen exactly the same in reality. She knew that if she ever trusted Dean with her secret he would turn on her. He would not understand, he would not forgive, he would not listen.

The hardest part was that there was no one to hold her back. No one to pull her back from the brink. She was standing on the edge and there was no one there to pull her back and slap her in the face. Her true nature was so close to bursting free and sometimes it took all her strength to contain it.

John had always known what to do. Had always known how to bring her back. Everything time she relied on the demon part of her, she became one step closer to losing it. Concentration and will power were so important and John was the only one that kept her fighting against the growing darkness inside.

Healing was a natural part of her life but when she needed it at will, sometimes the demon tried to take over. Even in a fight, the demon furiously fought to be free. But Eve couldn't allow that to happen because one slip, and she could lose herself forever. Then some hunter would send her back to hell for an eternity of unimaginable pain and suffering.

Ever since yellow eyes had told her she had been to hell, she'd had flashes. Flashes of the pit and the torture she'd had to endure. Hell was nothing like the movies. There were pains that could be inflicted on the soul that a flesh wound could never measure up to. It was these flashes that made her increasingly paranoid about going back.

Dean Winchester was always in her mind as well. His likeness to John only made her more infatuated with his presence. Eve forced herself to constantly remind herself of the danger she would put herself in if she grew closer to him. It wasn't love or care that she felt for him either. It was a purely selfish need to be close to John. But it didn't matter. For a moment she would almost feel something but then the numbness would return and she would be blank again.

**TBC.**


	20. Are You Gonna Leave Me Now? Part 1

**Author's Note: Okay I've been really slack...sorry sorry sorry. Lots of stuff has happened blah blah blah. So I'm back with this chapter. Please please please READ & REVIEW (thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus fair :-) )**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Are You Gonna Leave Me Now? Part 1**

'You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?' Over simplification seemed to be Dean's gift. It wasn't a killer clown or a spirit. It wasn't anything close to what they were talking about but it made her smile a moment. It was enough to make her forget everything, it was enough to make her feel normal even if it was only for a second.

Normalcy was something that she would never have. She was born different and nothing would ever change that. Years ago she was proud of that fact, years ago she thought of it as a blessing. It amazed her how quickly things changed when the people you loved died. Daniel had been her belief system. He had shown her what it means to be human. The bliss of love and the overwhelming heartache of grief. She hadn't experienced grief until now and it was poisoning every inch of her insides.

'At least I'm not afraid of flying.' Eve heard Sam say. She was lost on the subject of their conversation now. Dean quickly met her gaze in the rear vision mirror before she turned away.

He was always doing that these days. Looking. It annoyed her to no end that he was always taking mental notes on her. Every grimace, every flinch, every tear, every tiny movement. He could read her true feelings no matter how hard she tried to hide them.

How she longed to be disconnected from human emotion. How she longed to be released from the power they held over her. With John she had thought her emotions were her greatest ally but now she knew them to be her greatest weakness. Before she knew it they had clouded her natural instincts. The instincts that would have told her to be wary of John Winchester, to be wary of his motives. She thought John was her everything and that she kept his heart. In truth John had never given Eve his heart and had stabbed out her own with his betrayal. It hurt so much to think that he had tricked her, that he had used her, that he had lied to her. The only time she had felt hole again since his death was her night with Dean. But it was false. The only comfort Dean gave her was that he was a part of John. He was the closest thing to John that she had left. She had used him.

She reminded herself of why she continued to stay with the Winchesters and that she couldn't allow herself to get close to them. The mission was too important to get caught up in her human emotions again. The mission was all that mattered and she had to be willing to do anything to complete it. The demon had to die. If killing the demon meant letting the Winchesters die then so be it. Then Eve caught Dean's gaze once more. His eyes pierced her own and her heart ached as she was reminded of John.

She was a broken record, stuck in the same loop. The same images flashed through her head, the same feelings paralysed her. Evelyn thought of the times she first saw John, the first time they touched, his treachery, his death. Dead, John was dead. His body was ashes now and she was nothing inside. The crushing pain that filled every inch of her being was almost too much to bear.

But there was a way out. Eve knew that the only way to let go of the pain was to embrace the demon inside. It fought furiously to take over and she was close to letting go. It whispered to her, telling her how easy the transition would be. The human feelings that smothered her being would wash away. Evelyn would be free of them. But she knew there was no coming back from it. She wouldn't be able to switch it off at her leisure, it would become her forever.

It was getting worse. The beast within her longed to be free and every time she resisted sharp pains pulsed through her body. It was becoming harder and harder to fight and someday soon it would take over. Evelyn could only hope that she would complete her mission before that happened. Then she didn't care what happened to her. The Winchesters would probably send her back to hell. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Only that was what she tried to convince herself of. Then the unbearable pain continued and Eve felt like ripping her heart out to stop the agony.

'Hello daughter.' Eve's head jolted up to see yellow eyes sitting next to her in the back seat of the Impala. She quickly looked back at the Winchesters but they seemed totally unaware.

'What do you want from me?'

'I want you to kill Dean Winchester.' she tightly shut her eyes and shook her head furiously. Her mind raced through the details of the dream she had. It seemed so long ago now and Evelyn thought she had wiped it from her memory. Again and again her thoughts tripped over the same image. At the very end where she plunged a knife deep within Dean's chest and let his hot blood spill all over her. Eve remembered how she had enjoyed herself in the dream.

'I won't' She finally stammered looking up at Dean in the drivers seat. Both Sam and Dean sat there unaware that yellow eyes was sitting just inches away.

'Maybe not now. But give it time. You're a demon Eve. You're going against nature by refusing who you are, refusing who you were born to be.'

'No. I'm not like you.' Evelyn balled her fists as rage built up in her body. Familiar pressure was returning to her chest and her eyes burned. Soon she felt his hot breath in her ear.

'Maybe John Winchester knew how to keep it at bay, but he's dead. Now you have no one to control you and sooner or later its going to surface. You've been domesticated Eve, it's time to return to the wild.'

'No. No. No.' she muttered as the pressure continued to build. Eve grabbed at her chest as she felt her breath being restricted and pains beginning to shoot through her ribs.

'Just let go. It'll be easy.'

'No. No. No....' Her eyes shot open and everything had gone dark. She franticly glanced around and realised that she was lying down. Eve's first thoughts were that she was back in the morgue but soon her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could make out some shapes. Where was yellow eyes?

Eve sat up and realised that she was lying on a bed in, what looked like, a motel room.

'What the...' she stammered as she glanced down to see that someone was lying next to her. Eve's heart fluttered as she instantly recognised John Winchester. It had all been a dream then. John had lived after all and had never betrayed her. Evelyn's mind had invented the entire thing.

'John...' she whispered gently grabbing his shoulder. Suddenly he jumped out of his skin and rolled over to face her. Tears welled in her eyes as John's face faded away and was replaced with Dean. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach and she turned away from him so he couldn't see her cry. Why was her mind playing all these tricks? Why was she seeing John everywhere? Why was Dean so much like John? Why was being close to him to painful? All these questions and more plagued her thoughts. This torture was so unfair.

'You're finally awake...' Dean said sleepily as he sat up in the bed. 'You sleep like the dead.'

'What?'

'In the car, you fell asleep.'

'Why the fuck are you lying next to me?!' Dean furrowed his brow a little taken back by her sudden anger. Eve glared at him waiting for him to answer but he didn't. Her brain told her it was stupid of her to get so fired up about it, part of her understood that he was probably just looking out for her but the anger had already taken her body.

'What are you expecting from me?! We fucked Dean it doesn't mean we have to get married.'

'Why are you getting so angry? I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I care about you.' Evelyn snorted loudly at the last part and got off the bed. Enraged she paced through the tiny motel room as Dean just looked on. Suddenly she turned in all her temper

'You don't get to say that to me!' Eve yelled as she turned to him in all her temper. 'I may have let you inside me but I'm not letting you in.'

'I really do care about you Eve....'

'Stop saying that. You don't care about me. You only looked out for me before because you had to.'

'It may have started that way but I started to fall for you.'

'Shut up. Just shut up. You sound exactly like him, it sickens me...' Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered John. Dean was so much like him and it was so painful. It ripped at the hole in her chest and once again she thought she would be cut in two. It was becoming too much even though she promised herself she wouldn't show weakness again. Her eyes were beginning to sting and she quickly looked away to avoid Dean's gaze.

'Why are you so hung up on my dad?' Evelyn froze at the question. Why was she so hung up on John Winchester? What had made him so special? Why had she loved him so much? What should she tell Dean?

'Evelyn?' he pressed with frustration.

'I was in love with him.' she blurted out immediately cringing waiting for his reaction. Dean stood there silently as she slowly turned to face him again. 'I was in love with your father and he betrayed me. And then he died before anything could be made right again.'

'I'm sorry but I'm not my father. And I don't need to know the details about what my dad did to you. I'm in love with you Eve and I wanna be with you. I don't care about anything else.' Dean pulled her into his arms and held her like he meant it. Eve just melted into his embrace for a moment before pulling away.

'Do you really believe that's how it's gonna go down?' It was no longer Dean she was embracing but yellow eyes. She pushed him away quickly in disgust mixed with confusion. His laugh sickened her. He was playing more mind games.

'How did you show me that?'

'Oh sweetheart I have the power to make you see anything I want. It was meant to be a joke lighten up a little Eve.'

'You're fucking with my head...' she mumbled trying to make sense of everything.

'Yes I am. And it's never gonna stop unless you realise who you are and accept it.' Everything weighed heavily on Evelyn's mind and she was close to breaking point. Would it be so bad to let go for a little while? Couldn't she just give in and at least let her emotions drain away? Didn't she deserve the pain to stop? Maybe Eve could let the demon take over and it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it would even be nice, easy, comforting. She was too weak to fight it anymore and so she looked up with black eyes and replied,

'Fine.'


	21. Are You Gonna Leave Me Now? Part 2

**Author's Note: Really short one - another will be on the way. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Are You Gonna Leave Me Now? Part 2**

He reached out to her and gently caressed her face. His coarse skin was such a stark contrast against her silky smooth skin beneath it. He savoured the feeling and wondered how something seemingly insignificant could have such a profound affect on him. How every touch altered his being, his very core. How invisible electric sparks shot from his fingertips as they hovered over her skin. How was it so smooth? How had she remained untouched by time? How had she remained so perfect, so fragile, so innocent? A frown played on his features as he thought of how wrong he was. She wasn't innocent, she was possibly the most dangerous thing he'd ever come across. He knew that he should have ended it, should have ended her. But he couldn't. Looking down at her now he knew more than ever how much he loved her. He knew that killing her would have been right and that somewhere in the future terrible events would have been prevented by ending her here, now. But it would also kill him. It would rip his already fragile heart to pieces.

She shifted for a moment and his train of thought was broken. Her hair fell across her face and he couldn't help but remind himself of how perfect she was. It was in these seemingly insignificant moments that he felt whole again, that all the pains of his past were erased. He was shocked then by how his love had transformed him. How loving his woman had brought him back to life. Back from the brink of darkness and despair. Then he wondered into darker thoughts. Thoughts of how he had nearly ended it not two hours before...

_'Please...don't do this...' her voice was so timid, so shaky. He looked down at her with hard features and refused to let her in._

_'Shut up.' _

_'Please...just give me a chance to explain, to make things right...' she was in tears now as she begged for her life, for her very soul._

_'How could you possibly explain? Your a demon!.' he grabbed her by the collar and slapped his fist across her face. She turned her bloodied face up to him and pleaded once again,_

_'Please...I never lied about loving you.' he laughed at the concept and pulled her closer to him._

_'How can you love? You're not even human!' _

_'Please...just let me explain.' He threw her back against the wall and reached into his back pocket. 'No...no...no!' she yelled as she saw the diary in his hands._

_'I'm going to send you back where you belong demon.' He watched as her body shuddered with fear and saw as the panic set in her features. His heart arched looking down at her, he wanted to stop, he wanted for it to be lie. But it wasn't. She was a demon and he was a hunter. There was only one thing to be done, she had to be sent back to hell. His heart broke as she continued to cry at his feet. _

_'This demon soul belongs in this body. It was born in this body. I grew up as a human.' She said through her tears. His look softened for a split second but he soon hardened as he convinced himself that it had to be done.. He began reading from the journal and the effect was almost immediate. Her body shook and shuddered in the most sickening way and a pained expression was frozen on her face. Soon it was too much and a loud guttural scream ripped through the air. Black smoke billowed from her mouth as he finished reading and his heart pulled in his chest as he realised it was done. _

_But somehow it flew back in the direction it had come, back into her body. She collapsed onto the floor in a heap and he ran to her side. His fingers brushed the side of her neck searching for a pulse. She was alive. How had this happened? The spell should have sent the demon back to hell, he had seen it work before. _

_He scooped her body into his arms then and knew that he didn't care what she was, all that mattered was that he loved her..._


	22. Slave To The Details

**Authors Note: OMG Supernatural just returned to Australia tonight finally!!! Anyway it's little shorter than I wanted but I just didn't have the time. Hope to be back soon with another one. Enjoy.**

** Reviews really help with the writing...so if you like please let me know!!! :) Thanks

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 22: Slave to the Details**

Evelyn Gray had been a slave to a lie of her own invention. All those years ago she had convinced herself it was truth. But after coming back the details of that night had plagued her thoughts. Then there was the memory of the pain. The sheer agony of her soul being torn out of her body. The feeling of invisible nails pulling at her insides trying to remain within the body. Even in her lie she didn't mask it. It was a feeling that terrified her and Eve was becoming increasingly paranoid that it would come to an exorcism again. She couldn't let that happen her mission now was too important.

A noise startled her and suddenly her eyes darkened as adrenaline pulsed through her like a drug. Eve turned and grabbed her would be attacker and threw the person to the ground. She lent in closer in the fading light and recognised the face immediately. Fear rocked her body as she realised what she had done. Bobby lay at her feet and looked up with a shocked expression.

_What have I done? What do I do? What's going to happen? What is he thinking? How will I get out of this? What will I do? What do I do? Just run. Just run. Just Run. Run. Run. Run. He will kill you. Run. Run. Run. Run. _

Eve backed away slowly whilst still keeping her eyes fixated on Bobby. Her brain was telling her run and not to look back but what then? How was she ever going to kill the demon without the Winchesters? How could she sever her only tie to John? Could she just walk away and run forever?

'I'm not here to hurt you.'

'Is this a trick?' She was confused by his seemingly mellow reaction. It could be a trick.

'I'm only here to talk.' Bobby held up his hands as a sign of surrender and then opened his jacket to prove he had no weapons.

* * *

They both sat silently at a small dining table in her motel room. Bobby took a long sip from his glass and cleared his throat as if he was about to talk but nothing followed. The awkward silent just continued and it was Eve who felt compelled to break it.

'I'm guessing this wasn't a surprise to you.' He put down his glass and fiddled around in his jacket pocket. Bobby slowly pulled out an envelope.

'I was going through some of John's things the boys dropped over and I found this. I'm not sure he ever meant for anyone to read.'

'What does it say?' Eve wasn't sure if she wanted to know. It could open up so many old wounds that she was trying to heal. But she had so few things left of his and she was desperate to feel close to him again.

'He talks about you mostly. I had to come here and see for myself.'

'And now that you've seen, what are you going to do?'

'Nothing.' A long silence followed. Bobby's voice was so sure, so sincere. He looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand, 'I think of you like a daughter and you've never given me a reason to turn my back on that.'

'How can you say that so easily? Do you really understand that I'm a demon. I'm no different to the things you hunt everyday.'

'Not everything is black and white. If there are humans in this world that can be so evil it's inhuman then shouldn't I also believe it's possible for a demon to be good, to be human?'

'Is that all he wrote about?' Bobby's face turned sympathetic and shook his head.

'I know what he did to you and...'

'Don't.' Eve put up her hand to silence him, 'I can't.'

'Ok. I'm just trying to understand how you're here. It really is a remarkable thing, I mean you were born in this body.'

'Yes. I know that I was in hell and then I was reborn as a infant. I don't remember my time in hell or how I came to be born.'

'What about you're parents? Do you remember them?' Eve wasn't sure whether to lie about Azazel. Until recently even she didn't know he was her father.

'No I don't remember them. It was a very long time ago.'

'Long time ago? You've only twenty-five Eve.' Bobby laughed. Again Eve's mind was racing. She fought over whether to tell him the whole truth.

'I guess it just seems like a long time ago. But I just don't remember much of my life as a child. I wasn't born with the ability to act human. It took a while to learn how to tame myself.' Lie. Eve hated lying to her friends, not that there were many left, but it was a necessary act to protect herself. If Bobby knew everything about her she doubted he would be so accepting.

She didn't look it but Evelyn was a lot older than she looked. She had lived more than one life. She had seen and done more than any demon or human for that matter. Her past would not be so easy to explain even to the most open of minds. Eve had to ensure she survived to kill the demon and she would leave.

'What about Sam and Dean? What have you told them?'

'They can never know.'

'I don't think that's wise.' Evelyn thought back again to John's reaction to her inhumanity. She couldn't relive that again, she wouldn't allow it.

'Do you know what John did when he found out? He beat me, he tortured me for information. He was convinced the demon had sent me as a spy. I endured a fate worse than death. You'll never know what it's like to be exorcised. You'll never know how painful it is to have your soul ripped out of you.'

'But you survived...'

'Somehow I managed to bring my soul back but it weakened me. Much of the power I had as a teen is gone. Now the greatest gift I have left is my healing but even it has its limits.' Eve pulled back her hair to reveal the ruined skin on her neck.

'I won't go risk that again. All I want is to kill the demon, that's all.' It was all about surviving now.

'Then what? You'll take off? What about the boys? Dean was devastated when he thought you had died.' Dean... Where could she start with Dean? He was the salt on her wounds. He was his fathers son. It cut up her insides to think of John's sacrifice for him. To think that John would go to hell just to save him. She was jealous that he never showed the same devotion to her.

'Dean is a big boy now. He can take care of himself.'

'You slept with him didn't you?' Bobby could see right through her. It made her wonder what else he had picked up on.

'It was a mistake. He'd kill me if he knew the truth.'

'No he wouldn't.'

'John nearly did. Like father like son.' the agony was written on her face and he could read it. 'Look I think I'm done. I've told you everything you wanna know so can we just talk about something else.'

Evelyn fought back the tears she could feel welling up inside. She felt uncertainty take over her emotions it was paralyzing. It would all end bloody. The question that remained was would it be by her hand or someone else? Her secret would surface sooner or later.

* * *

Screams rose up around her from all directions. The toxic smell filled her nostrils and as she tried to cover them she realised she had no real form. Enormous heat burned her invisible skin and the smoke burned her eyes. But every time she tried to shield herself, she couldn't.

'Hello Eve.' came a familiar voice. Then she looked down and she was there.

'Where am I?' she asked trying to ignore the cries that filled the air.

'Hell. Welcome home.' The shrieks got louder and she dropped to her knees trying to cover her ears but nothing works. The noise keep building and building until all she could do was cry out with them.


	23. Bloodlust

**Bloodlust Part 1**

The fiery pit roared up around her and she knew there was no escape. Hideous creatures became to circle and grab at her. Some used their talons to scratch bloody holes in her skin whilst others stabbed at her with sharp instruments. Eve threw her arms about wildly in a bid to shield herself from the attack but it was no good. There was no protection from these things here.

Eventually she was pulled down onto the burning floor and tied down rusty hooks and chains. The demons continued to rip and tear at her limbs and Eve prayed that soon there would be nothing left. But just as every inch of her was torn away in a bloody mess she was whole again. A brand new canvas for the demons to hack apart. It would be torment that would never stop. The pain would never fade nor relent.

* * *

"Put the lotion in the basket." Dean chuckled as he looked down at the girls severed head.

'Have you no respect for the dead.' Eve shot back trying to concentrate. She had thrown herself into hunting in a bid to keep herself too busy to think of anything else. It was becoming harder and harder for her to keep sane and she was afraid it was beginning to show. Her mood swings were starting to create tension in the group especially with Sam. They had never really been buddy's but lately it was getting worse they weren't seeing eye to eye with anything.

'Dean, get me a bucket.'

'Find something?'

'No, I'm gonna puke.' Dean laughed again as Eve's frustration boiled over and she nudged Sam out of the way. She thrust her unprotected hand into the mouth of the detached head and lifted up the lip. Some ridges could be felt just above the front teeth.

'What is that, a hole?' Dean asked leaning in closer along with Sam. She gently pushed down on the ridged tissue and watched a fang descend from the gum.

'It's a tooth.' Sam said furrowing his brown but Eve instantly shook her head.

'It's a retractable set of vampire fangs.'

'You gotta be kidding me.' Dean exclaimed looking away.

'So we got another hunter in town then.' Evelyn said as she moved to the sink to wash her hands.

'Why do you say that?' She looked over at Sam and raised her brows

'Who else would know to cut the vamps head off? It was definately cut off with something bigger than a pocket knife. Only a hunter would carry a weapon like that around in this day and age.' Both Sam and Dean nodded in response, 'And I thought you boys were supposed to be good at your job.' She added with a snigger.

'Well I'm sorry we're not as knowledgeable as you Evelyn. I mean we can't all be lucky enough to be bitten and survive.' Eve immediately turned and grabbed Sam by the collar.

'Luck has nothing to do with it. You have no idea the pain a vampire bite inflicts on it's victims. That many teeth ripping into your flesh.' Dean already had his hands on Eve and was pulling her away from Sam. She let him go but didn't turn away, 'Where there is one there will be more.'

* * *

Evelyn remained silent as they sat together in the local bar. She took a small sip from her beer and surveyed the room. There were no vampires here...yet. If there was a nest in the town this is where they would come for food. There was no doubt in her mind. Her and Danny had hunted them for many years and they had learnt their feeding habits.

It also brought back the memories of her attacks. The latest one haunted her. She had felt so alone, so lost laying their with her blood slowly emptying her body. Now it seemed so disarming that she had been so vulnerable. How the vampire had just grabbed her and tore at the flesh on her neck. How she had been locked in that bathroom bleeding to death. She never wanted to feel that alone or vulnerable again.

It was then that she noticed the Winchester's entering the bar. They both approached the bartender and order a couple of beers. She watched intently as Dean questioned him and felt her heart jolt. Dean was so much like John it startled her. Lately it had been so easy for her to forget he was John's son but it was moments like these that she was reminded and it hurt. She tried to mask it from the others but here it was plain as day. It was hard for her to decide how she felt about Dean. On the one hand she felt something for him because he was John's son but on the other hand it was dangerous for her to get close to him. He would turn on her in an instant if he ever found out about her and she had to keep reminding herself about that.

Someone caught her eye sitting back from the other patrons. He was quietly surveying the room but his eyes kept flickering back to the boys. It dawned on her, as she studied his face, that she had met him before but she just couldn't place where. Eve pushed it from her mind as she watched the brothers sip their beers at the bar.

'Did it make you feel human Eve?' came a faint whisper from behind her. She turned suddenly to see his yellow eyes staring down at her. Evelyn's eyes flickered back to the boys but they had already left the bar.

'I am human.' But she couldn't even make it sound believable.

'You keep telling yourself that. But you never answered my question. Did sleeping with Dean make you feel human?' He said in a low voice. There was a sharp pull in her chest at it's mention and images flashed in her mind. She could no longer deny that in that moment, when she was with Dean, she had felt more human than she had ever felt possible in her lifetime. But she dared not answer his question truthfully as she knew it would show her weakness. So instead she replied with the shake of her head and kept her face emotionless.

He leaned in closer so that his breath could be felt on her neck. 'I know you're lying to me Eve. I know that somehow you have abandoned your true self and have become like them. You have become a slave to your emotions. You refuse to obey your true master and submit yourself to his plans. Before this is over you will become as you were intended and you will bring everlasting chaos and destruction to the human race. Sooner or later you will submit if not willingly then by force and I promise it will hurt.'

Eve shivered and turned to face him but he was gone. His words shook her to the core. She knew that there were forces inside of her beyond her control. Forces that would surface sooner or later. No longer could she sit idle and pretend she was just like them.

* * *

Dean silently crept forward in the dark with Evelyn and Sam close behind. Eve had sharp eyes and could only just make out her surroundings. It was surprising how quickly she shook of her fears brought on by yellow eyes and focused on the task at hand. They had tracked Gordon Walker to the mill and hopefully there they would find some action.

Calm spread over her body as they walked on in the dark towards the sound of other footsteps. Dean grabbed her hand there in the dark and pulled her forward. Her heart pulled only for a second and then she was numb again. Eve peeled his hand off of hers and overtook him, rushing towards the exit ahead.

Sounds of a scuffle could be head and a familiar adrenaline coursed through her being as she burst through the doorway. There Gordon lay pinned beneath a large saw as a snarling vampire hovered over him preparing to end his life. Dean pushed past her and pulled the vampire off of Gordon and pushed him backwards.

The vampire lost his footing and stumbled. He grabbed at the knife that Gordon had dropped and hide it in his sleeve before turning to face Eve. She threw vicious kicks and punches at the vampire and he cried out. Just as she paused to gloat, before unleashing another merciless attack, the vampire thrust the knife forward and plunged it deep within her left shoulder not far from her heart.

'Eve!' Dean lunged forward and immediately forced the vampire back. He brought the vampire down under the saw and quickly pulled the saw down onto the vampire's neck. Blood sprayed over Dean's face as he stared down in triumph.

She stood there paralysed for a moment before looking down at the hilt of the knife sticking out of her chest. Eve was surprised that she felt nothing. If Dean hadn't have yelled her name she wouldn't have thought something was wrong. There had been no sensation as the knife slide into her flesh nor as she stood there in the aftermath. Evelyn curled her fingers around the handle and swiftly pulled the blade out which again caused her no pain.

Dean and Sam surrounded her then and checked the wound. Blood was soaking her jacket and the t-shirt she wore underneath. But still she stood there silent and numb. She was vaguely aware that they were speaking to her, asking her if she was okay, begging her to sit for a minute. Then she noticed Gordon. He stood in the background mentally assessing her. He looked curious and soon that curiosity turned to concern.

* * *

Gordon had thoroughly thanked the boys for their help and had long gone when Dean confronted Evelyn in her room.

Eve was sitting on the edge of one of the beds and didn't need to look up to see who it was. She knew Dean would want some answers and she didn't know what she was going to say. Eve wished she had faked it when she was stabbed, pretended to be hurt, cried out in pain, something. Anything would have been better than just standing there. It was never normal to stand completely still when being stabbed. Never.

'I really need you to explain what happened back there...' She knew this was coming. Eve was dangerously close to revealing her secret. She was deathly afraid of what it would bring about.

'I was stunned. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt.'

'I've seen big guys take a beating before but none have stood completely still as they were being stabbed in the chest. I mean you didn't even flinch. That isn't normal Eve.' He shut the door behind him and walked over to her.

'I'm not sure what your problem is. Would you have preferred me to die? To bleed to death? Sorry I didn't die on you back there I know that would have been easier.' She wasn't making much sense now as her anger was beginning to boil over. Dean stepped closer and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

'Of course I don't want you dead! But what you did, that wasn't human!' Eve stood still in shock and looked up into his eyes. He was right, she wasn't human.

'I don't know.' She whimpered not knowing how to reply. How could she just tell the truth? There was no telling what he would do to her.

Dean loosened his grip on her shoulders but refused to let her go. She was still staring up at him but her eyes grew sad and concerned. He lifted a hand and placed it on her face. _Her beautiful face..._ he thought. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as his skin made contact with hers. Warmth spread over him and his anger melted away in that moment. Dean was overcome by a feeling that he didn't recognise. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time, something that both frightened and excited him. Eve could see it in his eyes and she tried to pull away. That feeling was dangerous. If she fell in she would never be able to get out. But Dean held her firm in her place and leaned into her face.

Her heart jumped and she could already feel herself sinking. She was already giving in and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Dean closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Eve let it wash over her as she kissed him back. His hands wound around her and pulled her closer to him. The warmth radiating from his body was intense and she thought for a moment that she would burn up. Their kiss became more passionate and Eve found herself completely lost in it.

After what seemed like a lifetime he pulled away, still holding her close. He tilted his head down so that his hot breath was against her neck. Dean then whispered the words that she was dreading...

'I think I love you.'


	24. She Waits

**Chapter 24: She Waits**

She became aware that someone was standing over her but she couldn't understand why. The only sound she could hear was the gentle ringing in her ears. There was nothing else.

It was unclear to her how long her eyes had been open before the scene before her became clear. Her lungs suddenly came to life and drew in as much air as she could handle. Her chest was thrust up with the force of her breath and immediately hands came and pushed her down. Long minutes passed before her breath stabilized and it became a natural exercise.

Feeling began to return to her limbs and slowly they submitted to her will. She raised a shaky hand to her face, ignoring the people over her, and moved her fingers. The movement seemed remarkable to her and she continued to stare at her fingers as she wiggled them.

'Can you hear me?' a voice said but it seemed dull.

She didn't know how to respond, the words didn't seem to make sense but somehow she understood that it was directed at her.

Her ears began to ring as she tried to focus heavily on the voice.

It was a long time before speech returned and a while longer before the memories came upon her.

* * *

_The pain that tore through her body was unbearable but it seemed unrelenting. A force inside her was pushing up and out her throat and she increasingly felt that she was losing her hold on her own body._

_The agony continued and it became impossible for her to hold back her screams. Her cries pierced the air and soon she had no concept of time or space. Soon the pain became white hot and it was then that she could hold on no longer._

_Everything was black and for a time she couldn't fathom what had happened. For a time she was nothing but an empty spirit. But when the pain started she knew where she was._

_Hell._

_

* * *

_

Hours she had lay on bed as others hovered over her, examining her. But the memories had returned now. She knew what had happened. She understood everything. A laugh escaped her lips and the people in the room turned to her in shock.

'I'm free...' she whispered when she had finally stopped giggling.

'Are you alright?' a nurse asked leaning over her with a concerned smile.

'I believe I'm just fine.' she murmured with her eyes wide with joy.

'I'll just get the doctor again.' But she was already throwing off the sheets and stepping out of bed. The other nurse present tried to push her back down into bed but she cast her back with a single flick of her wrist. The woman flew into the far wall and slumped down onto the floor in a heap.

She walked from the room and looked around her. It had been an age since she had been top side and her eyes had never seen such sights.

* * *

She trekked for hours in wonder until she walked upon a seemingly familiar place. Memories of this place flashed through her thoughts. She walked through the iron gates and strolled around the car wrecks. Eve had walked this place and it had been familiar to her.

A small house lay ahead and she could see a man walking from the front door. When she approached he immediately stopped and looked upon her in horror.

Her hair was now past her shoulders and no longer an unnatural shade of red but her face was the same as Eve's had been. His horror soon turned to confusion as he was trying to fathom how she was here.

'Is that really you Eve?' He reached out to her with his hand and was about to place it on her shoulder when he brought a knife down into her chest with the other hand. The knife pierced her heart and he stood back in shook as she didn't move. He furrowed his brow and stepped away as she tore the knife from her chest without flinching.

'My god...'

'God has nothing to do with it.' she replied blanking throwing the blade into the dirt. She followed his gaze and watched as the wound disappeared before their eyes.

'I've never seen...' he stammered.

'You've seen this before?' she questioned raising her eyebrow. He nodded in shock and looked up into her eyes. They were a sickly shade of yellow and he gasped again in utter alarm.

'I know what you're thinking but I'm not him.'

'You're not Eve...' he pulled a flask from his pocket, unscrewed the lid and dowsed her with holy water but there was no reaction.

'Eve is no more.' She said looking down at her partly soaked hospital gown. He took this opportunity to run back into the house. The door slammed in her face but she kicked it open with little effort.

'Do not fear me!' She called out slowly following him into the basement.

She turned the corner and he stood there with a shotgun pointed at her head.

'Why did you keep her secret?'

'What?' he asked in anger.

'Why did you keep Eve's secret? You found out what she was and you did nothing.'

'What's it to you? You're not Eve.' he pushed the barrel of the gun into her temple but again she didn't move a muscle.

'Her memories brought me here. This place was of great comfort to her. Yet you are a hunter and you didn't send her back to the Pit. You knew so little about her and yet you believed with all your heart that she was different. Why?'

'John Winchester asked me to.' he replied quickly trying to figure out her point in all of this.

'John Winchester...' she whispered as if conjuring up memories of him long forgotten.

'What have you done with Eve?'

'What have I done? Nothing. I am Eve and she is me. A confusing concept for a human.'

'I don't understand.' he lowed his weapon slightly but still held it tight.

'I was born in a human body and was therefore granted a human life as Eve. It was a experiment. She was never meant to last. Once she returned to Hell she would be no more.' She could see from the look in his eyes that she still wasn't making any sense.

'I am Sarah. This is a first time I have been top side in more than 1000 years.'

'But Eve's body...'

'Yes it was badly decomposed but it is within my power to change that. I awoke in a hospital less than 12 hours ago.'

'Why are you here?'

'I am here because I heard that Dean Winchester had made a deal. I am here to get him out of it. And you are going to tell me where he is.'

* * *

_Dean…_

Came a soft whisper. He shifted with unease in his bed but did not wake.

_Dean…wake up…_

The voice was female and it was definitely familiar.

_Dean…I'm here…_

His eyes shot open and he immediately sat up in his bed.

'Eve?' he whispered in response still half asleep. Dean slipped out of bed and pulled on his jeans. He grabbed his gun from the nightstand and looked around in the dark, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

There was no one there. Her voice was just a figment of his imagination. He was hardly surprised about this fact though. Ever since the night the Devil's Gate opened he had done little else but dream about her. Most times she stood just out of reach calling out to him and no matter how much he would run she would just get further and further away. But this time was different. The voice seemed too real. It was like he could almost feel her hot breath on his neck this time, like she had been standing over him.

_Dean._ This time is wasn't a whisper and it was coming from just outside the entry to the motel room. He rushed to the door and yanked it open but there was nothing but the cool night breeze. _Am I losing my mind? _He thought to himself.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and without delay he gripped the door jab for support as the earth continued to quake around him. Dean glanced behind him to check on Sam but he was sound asleep.

'What the…' he stammered. Surely if there was an earthquake Sam would be the first one out of bed and under the table.

Overhead the street lamps blazed brighter than usual and some of them began to explode. Glass fell all around the parking lot like confetti and the lights that didn't shatter were flickering erratically. Dean lifted his gun and franticly looked around searching for his enemy. He stepped forward into the lot as the door to the motel slammed shut behind him. Dean jumped at the sound but kept stepping forward.

A bright haze settled around him and for a few minutes he thought he was blinded.

'Show yourself!' he yelled trying to find his way out of the intense beam.

Abruptly the light faded and it took his eyes a while to adjust to the darkness again.

There in the shadows he could now make out a silhouette and it was slowly walking towards him.

As it inched closer Dean noticed it was a woman. She was wearing tight black leather pants with chunky black leather boots that buckled all the way to the knee. The boots had a thick high heal as well. She wore a black long sleeve business shirt and the buttons were open down to the breast bone. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a slick pony tall but it was her face that struck him.

'Eve?' he asked almost breathless at the sight of her.

'Hello Dean.' She said with a smile. All of a sudden he raised his weapon and pointed it at her heart.

'I thought it would ease you to see a familiar face.' Her eyes flashed yellow for a second but that was all he needed. Dean squeezed the trigger and she stumbled back from the blast. She stared down at the bloody wound and then back up to Dean.

'That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.' She thrust her index finger and thumb into the wound and dug out the bullet. Once it was removed the gash disappeared and her flesh was smooth once again.

'Your weapon cannot harm me.' She said throwing the crushed bullet to the tarmac. Dean just stood there shocked refusing to lower his weapon.

'I killed you…'

'Relax Dean. I'm not 'the' yellow-eyed demon. But we are related, in human terms at least.' His eyes were still wide with confusion and he was beginning to back away.

'I'm not here to harm you or your brother.' But he just stood there blank not knowing how to respond. She knew the only way to make him believe was to show him so she stepped forward and reached out to him. Dean instinctively raised his gun again ready to fire off another shot if necessary but she batted his gun away with ease and placed her hand on the side of his face.

Dean's eyes shut as an energy flowed from her hand. Suddenly it was all there in his mind. Evelyn Gray's entire life lay before him and he twitched as he saw his father's face more than once. But it was the last part that really got to him. Gordon standing over her as she cried out in agony. Her exorcism. At that point he used all his strength and pulled away from her.

'That's enough…'

'Now you see?' she asked.

'See what?'

'Eve is gone. It will be hard for you to understand but I was her before she was born in this body, more than a century ago.'

'Hang on…she was over 100 years old?' Dean looked around in utter disbelief.

'A demon soul born in a human body can cause unnatural long life. Only she was the first and the only one that survived. That is why the one you called yellow-eyes named her Eve.'

'How…' he muttered still trying to grasp the information that was being handed to him.

'I was offered a ticket out of the pit so I took it. Witchcraft put my soul into the womb and I was born perfect. I was born without knowledge of Hell, I was an innocent.' She said. Dean lashed out then and grabbed her by the throat pushing her to the ground. She landed with a thud but only laughed as Dean sat on top of her landing punches to her face.

'Who are you?' he questioned grabbing her collar and pulling her closer to his face.

'My name is Sarah.'

'I wanna know why you're here.'

'All in good time Dean.'

'Is this all a game to you?' Sarah pushed Dean backwards and he groaned as he hit the ground. Before he could get up she was on top of him looking down with her demonic yellow eyes.

'I should be asking you the same thing Dean. What are you playing at? Making a deal with a demon.'

'I wouldn't expect you to understand my reasons bitch.'

'By making that deal you've handed them Sam on a silver platter. You've given back the one weapon they thought they'd lost.'

'Yellow-eyes is dead.' He shot back.

'He went through all that trouble just to get Sam and you think that his master plan was opening the Devil's Gate? He would have had much bigger plans for Sam than that and he would have others to take over the reins.'

'How do I know you're not part of it?'

'I was meant to be. But there were too many human ties for Eve.' She paused a moment and looked down at Dean.

'She felt very deeply for you Dean.'

'How do I know you're telling the truth?' Sarah gave him a sad smile and pulled herself to her feet.

'I can understand that you're upset with me, with her. But I don't need to explain myself to you. You don't have time on your side.' Dean remained silent as his mind went over all the information he was given.

'I want you to understand that I'm here to help you. Eve may be gone but I can't erase her. She remains within me. The bonds she formed with humanity cannot be broken.'

'I can't ever trust you. You fucking lied about being a demon. That's a pretty big secret to keep from someone you…' He stopped himself from finishing the sentence. It was too painful to say. As much as he tried to hate her, he couldn't erase the love he had for her.

'Tell me Dean. What would you have done if she had confessed her secret?' He refused to answer.

'Exactly. But right now that's not important. Something big is in motion. I heard whispers in Hell and none of it was good. So when the Gate opened I clawed my way out. First thing I did was get my body back, visit some old friends and you know what I find out? I find out that you're friends with Ruby. A demon whore.'

'Hang on just a minute. You're a demon whore too.' Sarah's eyes glowed yellow once more and she grabbed Dean by the throat.

'Never make the mistake of thinking I'm like Ruby. You don't know me.'

'You're right I don't know you. I never really did.' He choked out. Something flashed in her eyes then. What was it? Pain? After a moment of silence she released her grip and stepped away.

'Does Sam know Eve was a demon?' Dean only nodded in reply.

'Then I must keep myself hidden from him. Sam cannot know I am here.' Dean turned back to the motel room at the mention of Sam's name and started to ask why she really came back but when he turned back she was gone.

His heart ached a little from their encounter and it hurt that Eve was gone. But he couldn't help but notice how small pieces of the old Eve remained. And how he saw that flash of pain in her eyes when he said he never knew her. But he resolved that she couldn't be trusted. She was a demon and he was a hunter.


	25. Vermillion

**Chapter 25: Vermillion**

Sarah yanked back the head of her victim and leaned into young boy's ear. 'I have a few questions to ask of you.'

The young boy only laughed in reply as his eyes turned black and then shook his head to convey his intended silence. She continued to hold the boy who was dressed as an alter boy of the Church. He couldn't have been more than 15 years old but this didn't matter to Sarah.

'For such men are false apostles, deceitful workmen, masquerading as apostles of Christ. And no wonder, for Satan himself masquerades as an angel of light. It is not surprising, then, if his servants masquerade as servants of righteousness. Their end will be what their actions deserve' She whispered softly in his ear.

'2 Corinthians 11:13-15' was all the boy stammered as cold realization crept over him.

'The servants of Hell are more predictable than I remember.' She shoved the boy to the ground and watched as he cowered from her.

'Sari…'

'Never let my true name pass your lips.' The boy could only nod in return. 'I am here to question you.'

'I won't say a word.' Sarah bent down and let her eyes glow yellow as her gaze bore into his.

'If you know who I am then you would also be aware of the pain I will inflict on you if you should choose not to cooperate. I want to know everything about Dean Winchester's deal.'

'There is nothing to tell. He made a deal. His soul in exchange for Sam Winchester's life. It can't be broken.' Sarah narrowed her eyes at the boy and watched as he stirred uncomfortably.

'You lie. Deals can always be broken. There are loop holes in all contracts of Hell.'

'Not this one. It is iron clad. Nothing can save Dean Winchester's soul from eternal damnation.'

'Who holds his contract?' To this the boy backed away whilst shaking his head vigorously.

'If you continue to withhold information I'll be forced to torture you and it will get messy.'

'I don't know who holds his contract, I swear. I just make some deals on occasion but I'm low level. Nothing like a demon running the crossroads.' Sarah tilted her head as she regarded the boy with interest.

'All demons who make deals know who the contracts belong to. I'll give you one more chance to confess.' The demon seemed to mull it over for a few minutes unsure of which path to take.

'I can't. She'll do worse things to me if I tell.'

'Then go back to your master.' Sarah began a slow chant but as the words sunk in to the young boy he started to scream. Soon his body shuddered and shook as his demon soul was slowly torn from its host. Thick black mist spat from his mouth and sunk to the ground, turning to ash as it made contact with the marble floor.

'I never figured I'd find you in a Church.' Came a voice behind her. Sarah knew the voice instantly and grinned as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'I must go where the hordes of Hell reside.'

'The boy didn't survive.' She glanced down at the body and noted how young he was.

'Unfortunate but a reality in times like these.'

'A harsh attitude.'

'Perhaps it is. I find it necessary to become detached but it's hard with Eve's thoughts and memories clouding my mind.' To this the man laughed and she turned to him suddenly furrowing her brow.

'Why do you mock me?'

'History is doomed to repeat itself. Your love for Dean will destroy you.' Sarah swallowed hard at the reminder of her past. A reminder of her weakness. A reminder that she is no longer her former self. That Eve was her and she was Eve. That every feeling Eve felt Sarah felt also. That the love Eve felt for Dean Winchester was still there.

'I have to save him. If not for me, for John.'

'Ah yes, how could I forget the other Winchester you love.'

'Why are you here?' His features turned serious as he looked up at the stained glass panes to the rear of the Church.

'I've come to warn you.'

'Warn me about what?'

'Stop interfering. It'll be your end if you continue.'

'Then it'll be my end.' Sarah replied with a slight smile.

* * *

Dean sat quietly on a park bench in a place he couldn't remember the name of. But that didn't matter. It provided so much comfort and details like that were unnecessary.

The sun beat down on him and slowly warmed his clothes. There was a slight breeze but nothing that would take away the glorious heat the sun provided.

He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. It was the only time he could truly forget all the trouble he was in and let his mind wonder into weird and wonderful places.

'It's very beautiful here.' He abruptly opened his eyes to see Eve sitting casually beside him. She was exactly as he remembered. Her chin length cherry red hair shone brilliantly in the sun and her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

'I've missed you.' Dean reached out and entwined his fingers in hers.

'I know.' He studied her, making sure he memorised every detail. She wore dark jeans and a simple white tank. Eve turned to look at him and there was pity in her eyes.

'Why do you do this to yourself?'

'What?' he asked.

'You have to let me go Dean.' He furrowed his brow in confusion as he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

'This is a dream. Nothing more.'

'What?' Was all he could say.

'You're still holding onto me and it's killing you.'

'But I let him exorcise you…' Dean looked away unable to meet her powerful gaze.

'I forgave you a long time ago.'

'A long time ago? What do you mean?' Eve cast her eyes down to their hands as he began to hold her tighter, waiting for her to respond.

'Time moves differently in Hell. I was there for decades before the Devil's Gate opened. I've had more than enough time.'

'Decades?' She reached out with her free hand and pressed her palm to the side of his face. Dean shut his eyes and let the feel of her skin wash over him.

'Sometimes I forget how young you are. There are so many things you don't know about this world and the next. There are so many things you will learn in the months to come.'

They sat together in a comfortable silence until the sun disappeared behind the trees in the distance. Dean hadn't realised he was sleeping until he was jolted awake by a gentle tap on the shoulder. He turned to check that Eve was still there but she was no longer Eve.

'Hello again.' Sarah said with a grin. There was no mistaking the dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders and the yellow of her eyes. He pulled away from her and couldn't hide the disgust in his eyes.

'Always so happy to see me Dean. Do I really disgust you that much? Or are you just disgusted with yourself that I don't?'

'You're a demon.' She nodded.

'When are you going to stop holding that against me? Everything I've done since escaping the Pit has been for you. There is a legion of demons who want me dead and it'll all because of what I've done for you.'

'And could they really do it?'

'What? Kill me?' Sarah laughed at this and shook her head. 'There are fates worse than death Dean. You'll find out what I mean when you see the Pit for yourself.' He contemplated this for a moment, trying to imagine what Hell would be like. But he doubted his imagination would be capable of coming up with anything close. It didn't seem real. Not yet. Everyday it got closer and still be didn't quite believe it would happen. Something would stop it. Sam would find a way. There would be some last minute effort that would save him from eternal damnation.

'Why would you help me?'

'Honestly?' Dean nodded waiting for a reply.

'Because John asked me to.' He was in shock at the mention of his father. It was the last thing he expected her to say.

'Dad asked you to help me? Bullshit.'

'Why do you always think I'm lying? I don't lie.'

'If that were true, why would you care what he wanted?' Sarah smiled and it was as if she were recalling some fond memory. There didn't seem to be any lies in her expression.

'I hold a lot of respect for John. He accepted me for what I was a long time ago. I owe him everything.' Again there was no lie in her voice. There was only respect mixed with sadness.

'You saw him in Hell?' Dean was afraid of what she might say. He didn't want to hear how his father was being tortured.

'Yes. And I was the one that pulled him out of the Gate.'

'What?'

'Sorry Dean. It's time to wake up.' She grabbed his by the shoulder and her touch sent a joint through his body. And when he blinked again he was lying in his bed in the motel he couldn't remember the name of.


	26. Malleus Maleficarum Part 1

**Chapter 26: Malleus Maleficarum Part 1**

Sarah stood in the front yard of a two storey house in Sturbridge, Massachusetts. She looked up at the bedroom window on the first floor, felt the energy wash over her. Her eyes could not physically see the figures that moved in that bedroom but she sensed them. Felt everything that lay within those walls.

A gentle breeze pulled strands of her long dark hair across her face but she ignored how they tickled. Instead she focused on how her skin was buzzing from the flow of magic in that house. It was a familiar feeling but one she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Her senses reached out into space and she immediately knew what was going on. She felt the black death of the spell and saw the darkness in the heart of the caster. Sarah also knew that the spell was nearing fruition and that there was little she could do to stop it.

A scream ripped through the air as the victim began to feel the full effects of the spell. The victim's partner was desperately trying to save her but there was nothing to be done. The only way to stop the spell would be to destroy the hex bag but he didn't know what he was looking for. And even if he did it would be too late…

As the tingle on her skin faded so did the cries of the victim. The spell was done.

Sarah thought about the spells of her time. How little they had changed over the centuries. How little the beasts that powered them changed.

'You know who powered this spell?'

'I know a lot of things.' Came a sarcastic male voice. Sarah laughed and nodded in reply.

'But let me guess, you won't share any of your knowledge with me.'

'Correct.' She turned and took a tentative step toward him and placed her hand on his chest.

'We used to be kin remember? I used to call you my brother. What changed?'

'You know what changed. You became one of them.' He said as he placed a gentle hand over her own.

'It wasn't by choice.'

'Your choices led you down this path.' He pushed her hand aside as Sarah shook away the memories of her past life.

'Why are you even here?'

'Keeping an eye on you.'

'Why?'

'Because.'

'Has anyone told you you're a bastard?' to this he chuckled and began walking away.

* * *

The next morning she watched as the Winchesters investigated the death. Sarah had left her body in the trunk of the Police car parked across the street and had possessed the young female driving the car. She smoothed over her uniform and approached the front door. She could smell the black magic in the air. It lingered in her nostrils like the smell of decaying flesh. No doubt she would be the only one to smell it, unless Sam Winchesters powered had developed, which she doubted also.

Sarah knocked loudly on the front door and waited for the owner. His movements were slow and she could read the grief on his face. She readied her fake smile just and he opened the door.

'Yes?' was the only greeting he could muster.

'Mr Dutton I'm Deputy Sheriff Evelyn Booth. I'm here to discuss arrangements for the remains of the late Mrs Dutton.' Her smile had faded and her face now showed the right amount of sympathy. Mr Dutton could only nod in response and move aside for Sarah to enter the home. The stench of magic was much stronger inside the home and she wondered how the humans hadn't smelt it. She felt like it was sticking to the insides of her throat every time she took a breath.

'I'm just finishing up with some people from the CDC and I'll be right with you.'

'Please, take your time Mr Dutton. I'll just wait in the lounge, shall I?' Again he could only muster a small nod in reply before shuffling upstairs.

As soon as Mr Dutton was out of sight she closed her eyes and reached out with her senses. It was strange that the magic was still lingering, it had to be nearly 12 hours since the death of Mrs Dutton. Paul Dutton must also be a target for the witch.

* * *

Dean glanced over to the right just as he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a young woman in uniform sitting on one of the lounges. As if sensing his gaze she turned slowly to his eyes. She smiled sweetly as her eyes flashed yellow. Sarah. How did she know where he was? And what was she doing here?

She stood without breaking his gaze and walked to him. As she approached she held out her hand in greeting, 'Hello gentlemen. I'm Deputy Sheriff Evelyn Booth. You're with the CDC?'

'Yeah that's correct.' Dean replied holding out his own hand to her. She gave him a firm handshake and then moved onto Sam.

'And why would the CDC have an interest in this case?'

'We're not at liberty to discuss evidence until our investigation is final.' Dean flashed her a fake smile.

'I'm sure.'

'And what is your business here?'

'We're a community here, we take care of our own. I'm here to discuss certain arrangements with Mr Dutton.' Vague as expected. What was she playing at? Was she the one behind this? He was going to rip her limb from limb if she was.

'What arrangements would those be?' Sam gave him an impatient tap on the shoulder but he ignored him.

'It's nothing for the CDC to worry about. Just standard procedure. I'm sure you'd understand.'

'Sure. We were just leaving.' Sam piped in before Dean could ask another question.

'Have a nice day.' She replied as Sam and Dean walked out the door.

* * *

Sarah couldn't quite understand why Dean hadn't told Sam about her. She had asked him not to but hadn't really expected him to obey. Maybe deep down he was beginning to trust her. Or maybe it was just left over sentiment from Evelyn. She could never be sure without entering his mind again but the last time had taken so much out of her both mentally and physically. Seeing the love he still held for Evelyn when presented with her form was moving. Sarah wasn't prepared for it. It had shaken her to her very core. She could no longer deny that she was in love with Dean Winchester just as Evelyn had been.

However, the most important thing now was to find out which demon was behind the witches in this town. It had to be a demon that had escaped the Pit as it's power was far greater than any she had encountered in a long time. But it wasn't someone familiar. If it was she would have recognised something in the feel of the magic. All the magic that witches used left behind a signature presence that other demons or more powerful supernatural creatures could sense. It was like a territorial marking.

Sarah doubted the Winchesters would be ready to take on a demon of this power so she had to keep a very close eye on them. They would need her there if it came down to a fight. But at the moment Sarah would need to remain hidden because if the other demon knew she was here it would send for more to hunt her down.

The roar of the Impala's engine snapped her out of her thoughts. She watched as it sped towards a parked car and halted abruptly. Sam and Dean dived out and immediately pulled a choking Paul Dutton from his seat. Sarah closed her eyes and felt the spells hold over Mr Dutton. Felt the dark magic suffocating him. Surprisingly enough the spell began to fade and Sarah opened her eyes in time to see Sam burning a hex bag.

Maybe she was underestimating the Winchesters or maybe this witch was dangerously under qualified. No doubt the demon would feel her failure as well and punishment would be swift.


	27. Electrical Storm

**Chapter 27: ****Electrical Storm**

Please read and review :)

**

* * *

**

_Dean..._

The heavenly voice prompted him to open his eyes instantly. There in the dark he smiled as an arm slid over his chest and a body inched closer to his. He rolled over struggling to see the face of the woman beside him but he knew who it was. Her presence was undeniable. Dean just longed to see her face one more time, longed to see her beautiful eyes, her smile.

Then everything grew even darker as the form beside him disappeared and he was empty again. It was in these moments that he truly regretted letting Gordon send her to the Pit. That he didn't care she was demon. It went against every fibre in his being to think that but he couldn't help it. Dean had these thoughts everyday and he felt like he was becoming a slave to them. That it was inevitable he would give over to them completely.

_Dean..._

He immediately sat up in bed trying to work out if he'd really heard her call his name again. Dean glanced at the other side of the bed but even in the dark he could see it was empty. Was he still dreaming?

"Sam? Did you hear that?" he whispered to his little brother but Sam was sound asleep. "Typical." he muttered.

Without warning the lamp on the bedside table began to flicker erratically and soon the TV turned itself on but it was nothing but static. The sound was almost deafening and still Sam continued to snore. This wasn't right.

_Dean..._

There was her voice again. It seemed different somehow. No longer an angelic call but a demonic one.

"Sarah." Dean said in a low voice. The deep affection that had consumed him moments earlier floated away and was replaced with feelings of betrayal and anger.

Dean pulled on some clothes, grabbed his gun and headed for the door. He was going to stop her from messing with his head. She couldn't keep torturing him this way. But he already knew he couldn't end her. And not because he didn't possess the right weapon to pull it off but because he just couldn't kill the woman he loved.

The lights outside in the parking lot were flickering wildly and some had already blown out. There was also one open room at the other end of the lot. Dean raised his gun on instinct and slowly crept towards the open room. As he approached the lights began to calm and an eerie silence fell over the motel complex.

Dean inched closer to the open door pressing himself up against the wall. He couldn't hear anything but that didn't mean that something wasn't waiting for him just inside the door. Slowly he slipped into the room tightening the grip he had on his weapon. There in the dark he could make out a shape stretched out on the floor. The limited light in the room didn't allow him to see much further so he needed to move closer.

Steadily he made his way over and knelt beside the body. There was no movement. Dean reached for a nearby lamp and switched in on. A gasp escaped his lips. There on the floor before him was Sarah, unconscious and bleeding from the nose. His first thought was _The bitch got what she deserved_ but then he couldn't help feeling bad for thinking that.

"Sarah?" Dean whispered grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and wiping her bloodied nose. "Sarah? Can you hear me?" No change.

"Sarah?" He lifted up her head and lent a little closer, "Evelyn?" A whimper was all she managed but it something. Dean hovered over her until her eyes had dilated.

Suddenly her hand snatched his throat and began to squeeze with a terrifying strength. Dean dropped his gun and desperately clawed at her hand whilst trying to tell her who he was.

"Dean?" She asked after studying his face for a few seconds. He nodded as best he could and she quickly released him. Dean fell back and clasped his hands around his neck trying to soothe the pain.

"That's a killer grip you got here." He coughed.

Sarah composed herself before sitting up but she remained silent. Dean noticed the amount of blood on her clothes. Her button down shirt was soaked and as she sat up more blood flowed from her nose. He quickly went to the bathroom and returned with a towel.

"What happened?" He asked passing her a towel. She reluctantly took it but was careful not to touch him.

"I have it under control." Sarah hastily wiped away the blood from her mouth and chin and stood up. Dean watched as she tore the bedclothes off the bed and produced a knife hidden in the side of her jeans. She sliced open the mattress and immediately found what she was looking for.

"A hex bag?" He asked as she grabbed a lighter from the bedside table and destroyed the hex bag.

"These witches are craftier than I thought."

"I don't understand. Why would they target you?"

"Because I'm helping you." Sarah replied as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't think a hex bag would work against a demon."

"Of course it would but it wouldn't be the same as those made to kill humans. Plus it wouldn't kill a demon." Dean remained silent. "Don't look so disappointed. There may be an opportunity for you to kill me yet." He looked at her and laughed. The noise surprised them both and he quickly went quiet.

"Anyway I'm just going to get cleaned up." Sarah stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom before Dean stopped her.

"I...I don't want to kill you." She turned to him furrowing her brow at his outburst. "As much as I want to want to kill you...I can't." Sarah gave him a slight smile in return.

There was a long pause as they glanced at each other whilst not meeting eyes.

"But if you screw me over I promise that'll change." Another silence fell but Dean could almost feel the anger radiating off Sarah.

"I've done nothing but help you. I'm on hell's most wanted for you! I don't know what else I have to do to convince you to trust me. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it."

"Here's an idea. Fuck off! Stop following me, stop getting into my head!" Dean could tell he'd struck a nerve. She was trying to stay composed but he could see the cracks in her facade.

"I think you should leave." Sarah muttered swallowing hard.

"What? No threats? Nothing smart to say?" But she remained silent as Dean studied her. It almost looked like she wanted to cry.

"Crawling out of the Pit with John was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I'd convinced myself that if I did that then maybe you would forgive me. But that's never going to happen. Is it?" Sarah briefly made eye contact with Dean. He could see that she was on the brink of breaking down but he refused to answer her.

"When Gordon kidnapped and tortured me, he taunted me. Told me that you would do the same thing to me if you knew the truth. But I just kept telling him that you would understand. Told him that you would forgive me." Sarah leaned against the wall as if she needed the support because she didn't have to the strength to stand anymore.

"But you didn't. You let Gordon exorcise me!"

"Because you deserved it!" She slapped him before he could continue. But the slap was half hearted, like she didn't really intend on hurting him though she had the power.

"Get out. Now." Sarah turned and walked into bathroom slamming the door behind her. Dean stood a moment contemplating what he had said. What did she think he was going to say? Was she expecting an apology? He shook off these dead end thoughts and walked towards the exit.

* * *

Sarah lent against the closed bathroom door and waited for the sound of Dean leaving. She clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle the cries she could feel building up in her throat. Eventually she heard the door open and the sounds of his footsteps as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

It overcame her so quickly that her knees buckled and she slid to the floor and cried. Why was this tearing her up? Why did it even matter what Dean Winchester thought of her? But it did. It mattered that he hated her. It mattered that he would never see her as anything other than a demon. She had done so much for him and she was trying to do more. But it didn't matter to him. She didn't matter to him.

Finally when Sarah couldn't sob anymore she pulled herself to her feet and shed her blood soaked clothes. She stood under a cold shower for a few minutes before drying off. She pulled on some clean clothes she had sitting on the bathtub and opened the bathroom door.

Dean stood there with his hands in his pockets looking more than a little uncomfortable. Sarah cleared her throat before speaking to make sure she didn't sound upset.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Damn. He probably heard her cry.

"Got more to add?" But he didn't speak. "I thought I told you to get out."

Without warning he shoved her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. Sarah was stunned at his sudden change of heart but soon gave into his furious kisses. She melted into him wanting to savour the feel of his lips on hers. Her hands clung to his shirt and pulled him closer but it still wasn't close enough. Dean's hands slide over her hips and ass to the back of her thighs which he grabbed and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Dean." she moaned as he broke away to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. She had longed for this for so long but had never thought it possible. Could he really forgive her? That thought was interrupted by Dean pulling off her tank top and throwing it over his shoulder. He set her down and pulled down her track pants and panties careful not the break eye contact with her. The intensity in his eyes was overwhelming. Sarah could tell he wanted her badly and that it didn't matter what she was.

Dean pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately as he pushed her onto the bed. He broke away again and planted light kisses starting from her chin and working all the way down to her ankles and back up again. He lingered over her thigh and hip teasingly, smiling as her breath caught and a small whimper escaped her mouth. Then he was back at her lips again, his tongue eagerly massaging hers. The spark between them was undeniable and Sarah thought back to when she had first slept with Dean. It had been under different circumstances but the feeling was the same. The raw sexual energy that consumed them now was the same.

Sarah clawed at his shirt and lifted it over his head, briefly allowing him some air. The feel of his naked flesh against hers was glorious. But it wasn't enough. She tore at the buttons of his jeans and he assisted when she began to fumble in her urgency to remove his clothes. Once the jeans were off and all that remained between them was the thin fabric of his trunks, they stopped.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure what made him stop. Maybe he just needed to check that this was real. He'd dreamt of touching her since she'd come back but he never thought it would happen. He had been thinking of saying something but what could he say? Should he ask if she was okay? Or maybe ask if this is what she wanted? But if she didn't want this then she wouldn't have practically torn his clothes off. If she wasn't okay then she would have told him to get out.

No. The best thing he could say was nothing. His actions spoke louder than words. Dean knew he wasn't ready to say what he was really thinking. So he tugged down his boxers and lingered over her most sensitive spot for a moment relishing in the electricity sparking between them. No woman had ever made him feel this alive.

"Dean." Sarah sighed as she sat up and grazed her teeth over his chest. Her fervent touch urged him to continue and he couldn't hold back any further. Dean slid into the slick flesh between her thighs and watched as she cried out and desperately pulled his lips to hers. He was slow at first as he thrust into her but soon it became impossible as his passion for her consumed him.

Dean entwined his fingers in hers and held them to the bed as he penetrated her over and over again. Her slurred calls were an impassioned plea for him to keep going, for him to never let her go. Sweat glistened on their bodies and he could feel the electricity between them now more than ever. He kissed Sarah again as he felt her legs tighten their grip. She was gasping with every thrust and he knew that she was close to the edge.

Sarah bit down on his lip and gasped as she orgasmed. Dean felt her body tremble beneath him but he didn't stop. She continued to moan as she broke free of his grasp and pulled him closer to her urging him to keep going. He slid in and out of her swollen mound with an intensifying desire that only heightened when she whispered those three little words in his ear. Dean exploded inside her and collapsed even further into her arms.

With his breathing ragged and his body humming Dean kissed Sarah on the cheek and whispered these words back... "I love you Evelyn."


	28. Malleus Maleficarum Part 2

**Chapter 28: Malleus Maleficarum Part 2**

Dean hesitantly knocked on the motel room door in front of him. He nervously put his hands in his pockets practicing different conversation in his head but nothing seemed quite right. In spite of that, after the evening's events, he had to talk to her.

* * *

_Dean watched, helplessly pinned to the wall, as Tammi knelt in front of Ruby and pulled her up so they were face to face._

_"We've been here before haven't we?" She said before laughing as she glanced over her shoulder at Sam._

_"She didn't tell you?" Sam didn't answer so Tammi continued. Ruby lay flaccid under her grip as the demon held her closer._

_"Pretty mortifying I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course that was when you were human." Sam and Dean looked on in disbelief at this new information. How was it possible that they didn't know about this? Tammi tossed Ruby back onto some debris and got up, dusting herself off in the process._

_"Didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing I guess, but don't worry love, no secrets where you're heading remember?"_

_Dean's attention on Tammi was broken when he saw someone move in his peripheral vision. It was Sarah. He struggled against the demon's invisible hold on him but it was no use. It was as if he had been glued in place. He watched as Sarah knelt behind Elizabeth and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her eyes transformed into a marble yellow as she whispered into the frightened women's ear. Immediately Elizabeth tipped a bowl of pins onto the coffee table and held a shaky hand over them. She began to chant under her breath with tears forming in her eyes. _

_Dean turned his gaze back to Tammi as she also chanted. Ruby choked and arched her back gripping the floor beneath her. Black smoke started billowing from her mouth with a sickening gasp. Without warning Tammi clasped her hand over her mouth and began coughing uncontrollably. Her hold over Sam and Dean wavered and they fell from the wall. The black smoke also retreated back into Ruby's mouth._

_Tammi pulled her hand away from her lips revealing blood covered pins. Her anger flared and she held up a hand and slowly balled it into a fist. A ferocious concentration written on her face. __Sam glanced over at Elizabeth who was now spread over the coffee table, lifeless._

_Sarah used this distraction to her advantage coming up behind Tammi and locking her arm around her neck. "Deumos." She whispered into her ear._

_"I haven't been called that in a long time." Tammi choked in surprise._

_"You're wearing a meat suit instead for your four horns and crown but I could still smell you a mile away." The demon attempted to claw her way out of Sarah's grip but it was useless._

_"Times are changing. It isn't to late to return to us. All you have to do is help me kill the Winchesters." Tammi said spitting out some of her blood._

_"If I wanted the Winchesters dead I would have done it myself a long time ago." Sarah paused a moment to glance over at Dean before continuing, "You know what I want to know."_

_Sam had been standing there, frozen, for the past few minutes but as soon as snapped out of it he lunged for Sarah. She immediately held up her free hand and sent Sam flying back into the wall._

_"I'm here to help, you idiot." She snapped. "Now where were we." She turned her attention back to Tammi who didn't respond._

_"I know you heard me."_

_"Dean?" Sam called. Sarah waved her hand at Sam again only this time he lost the ability to speak._

_"I won't ask again. Tell me what I want to know."_

_"Just kill me." Tammi spat._

_Sarah sighed before throwing Tammi onto the ground. As she tried to get up Sarah landed a kick to her chest._

_"Make no mistake. I'm going to kill you. But if you tell me what I want to know I'll make it quick."_

_"Sarah what are you doing?" Dean questioned grabbing her arm. She shrugged him off and held up her open hand. _

_"I've been out of action for too long. It seems that you've all forgotten that Azazel once feared me. I want information about the deal." Tammi shook her head. "Suit yourself." Sarah gradually balled her open hand into a fist and as she did Tammi screamed. Dean could hear stomach-turning cracks as she cried out in agony. _

_"Just tell me what I want to know and this will all be over." She said releasing Tammi. She lay on the ground trying to regain her breath before she answered._

_"Never." She hissed._

_Sarah bent down and picked up Ruby's knife. "Just give me a name." _

_"Sarah?" Dean asked taking a tentative step towards her._

_They stood there is silence for a few minutes. Sarah's eyes bore invisible holes into Tammi as she waited for an answer. _

_"Mul.." She choked, interrupted by blood caught in her throat. Sarah grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upright so she could clear her airways._

_"What did you say?" Another pause._

_"Mul-lin." She managed. Dean looked on as Sarah threw her back to the ground and got up. That name didn't mean anything to him but it must have been the answer she was looking for. _

_"She's all yours." Sarah said handing the knife to Dean without meeting his gaze. "I got what I came for." She raised her hand and released Sam. Before Dean could question her further she disappeared._

_

* * *

_

Dean knocked again on her door but there was still no answer.

"Sarah?" He called turning the door handle. It was open but when he opened it no one was there. "Fuck." He muttered.

Then came the familiar flickering of lights in the parking lot and he knew that once it stopped she would be standing behind him.

"Looking for me?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." He replied turning to face her. She had her hair pulled back into a tight bun so she looked all business. No sign of the vulnerability she had shown the night before.

"Just ask me."

"Is it true?" Was all he could manage.

"Is what true?" She was going to make him say it. Even though he was sure she already knew what he was going to say.

"That I'll turn into a demon?" Sarah only nodded in reply.


	29. Dead Memories

**Chapter 29: Dead Memories**

Sarah gripped the bathroom sink and forced herself to look in the mirror. Her face was red and streaked with tears. Her long brown hair was an absolute mess. And didn't those two words just describe her down to the letter. Sarah's mind had been in chaos since she'd spoken with Dean the night before. She'd confirmed his worst fears. That he would turn into a demon after a prolonged stay in Hell. That he would turn into something that he hated the most. That he would turn into her.

But what really hurt the most? Dean had said if he was honest with her, it was Evelyn he was in love with not her. And that he was sorry he used her. It was over, period.

Sarah had never felt this out of control. Human feelings bubbled up inside her and threatened to burst her open. She loved Dean as much as a demon could love anything. But it would never be enough. And that was the killer wasn't it? She would never be human. Never be normal. And Dean wanted a nice normal woman to love.

A sharp knock came at the door and Sarah frowned at the interruption. She just wanted to be alone in her despair. But when the knock came again a few minutes later she dragged herself to the door and opened it.

Shock. That was a good word to describe her reaction to what lay beyond the door to her motel room.

"What the fuck..." she managed, stepping away from the doorway.

"Nice to see you too Sariel." a charming British voice said. The man that stood before her was gorgeous and a face she hadn't laid eyes on in centuries. He had short chocolate brown hair but not so short as to lose the soft wave that came naturally. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a crisp white shirt without a tie. But it was his eyes that stood out. His exquisite eyes where a deep sky-blue and it was hard not to get distracted by them.

"Are you going to invite me in Sariel?" he reminded her with a smile that reached his eyes. Sarah stepped aside and ushered him in. He strolled past her to the couch and sat down. Graceful wasn't usually a word you use to describe a man but he was graceful yet masculine at the same time. He adjusted his suit carefully before glancing back at her.

"Come sit with me Sariel." Sarah swallowed hard before approaching him. He gently patted the seat next to him but she shook her head and chose a less comfortable chair across from him.

She stared at him unable to decide what to say. Apart from Lucifer himself, he was the last person she expected to knock on her door. The most obvious reason being that she had been certain he was dead.

"Are you going to say something my dear Sariel?"

"Stop!" she yelled, "Please just stop saying that name." The smile left his face at the first sight of her anger.

"Sariel is your true name." He replied calmly.

"Please just stop Leviathan. I do not wish to hear that name ever again." Sarah placed her head in her hands and stayed that way until strong hands lifted her.

"I've never seen you in such despair." Leviathan whispered pulling her into his arms. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and drew in the familiar scent.

"I've missed you Leviathan."

"As I you." He tenderly stroked her hair and she sighed involuntarily. "What would you have me call you if you have forbidden me from using your real name?" Leviathan inquired.

"Couldn't you have just asked if I have another name?" Sarah joked.

"Touche." He answered. Sarah pushed away from him and gazed into his stunning blue eyes. Leviathan's face and body was that of a young man no more than thirty but those eyes held the weight of centuries of knowledge.

"Why are you here?"

"I've heard some very troubling things about you." Sarah moved away from Leviathan, wary of him for the first time. They may have been friends and lovers once upon a time but that was centuries ago and no one knew better than her how much someone could change over time. She couldn't afford to be naive.

"I never thought you were the gossiping type." She turned away from him and walked over to the mini bar. Usually she always kept a knife on her person at all times but tonight she had let her guard down. She'd stupidly let her feelings get in the way of common sense.

"I'm not. But this particular gossip appealed to me." Sarah turned her head slightly so that he knew she had heard him.

"Spit it out Leviathan I'm not in the mood for your theatrics." There was a dagger hidden in the gap between the mini bar and the counter top but she didn't dare reach for it yet. If he was there to harm her then this would undoubtedly aggravate him before she got any useful information out of him.

"Are you aware that there is a price on your head?" Sarah snickered in response as she knelt down and opened the fridge. As she reached into the fridge for a beer she slide her right hand over the top and scooped up the knife. After carefully slipping it into the waist band of her tight black jeans she stood and turned back to Leviathan.

"Would you like a beer?" She asked. His cerulean eyes focused on her for a moment before he nodded. She turned back to the mini bar, setting her own beer down on the counter top. Before she had a chance to bend down again Leviathan was against her back. His hand covered her own, pinning them to bench. Leviathan's strength was greater than any human but she was stronger.

"I hope you weren't thinking of using that knife on me Sariel." He said with his lips against her ear. Sarah continued to allow him to restrain her in the hope that he would reveal his purpose sooner.

"You know I don't need a knife." She retorted. Leviathan released his grip on one hand and slowly reached into the top of her jeans to retrieve the blade she had hidden. He tossed it to the side before returning his attentions to pinning her down.

"Some say that you've taken Dean to your bed. And that's not even the most shocking rumour." Sarah forced herself to remain silent. "I've heard you're in love with him." He finished.

Sarah compelled herself to keep quiet as Leviathan breathed against her neck. His breath was a scorching reminder of times long past, times when she wasn't burdened with Evelyn Grey's memories.

"Do you love him?" He asked. Interesting question. Did she really love him? Or was her fondness for Dean just a remnant of Evelyn's mind? However the reason didn't matter. It was too late for reason.

"That, my dear Leviathan, is none of your business." He chuckled at the mockery.

"How curious."

"Jealous?" Again he laughed.

"Hardly." Leviathan freed her and pulled her hair away from her neck. He laid a few soft sensual kisses along the side of her throat before continuing, "Remember the things we used to do?"

It was a question she didn't need to answer out loud. Of course she remembered every detail of their affair centuries ago. It was one of the reasons she had been hunted down and dragged into the Pit.

"We were together for nearly 200 years Sariel. I know your body like no other." His hands moved over her hips and stopped at the bottom of her t-shirt. Leviathan's fingers lifted the hem and made lazy circles on the exposed skin at the top of her pants. Her body remembered his touch and responded to it even as her mind willed it not too.

"That was a lifetime ago Leviathan."

"Yes it was." he whispered against the quickening pulse on her neck.

"Stop that." Sarah was getting fed up with the games. She wanted to know why Leviathan was here, now. But most of all? She didn't want to succumb to his charm. Not this time.

"Liar." His laugh danced along her spine and held the promise of so many things.

"I know." She replied, her voice barely louder than a murmur. Leviathan took this as an invitation to turn her around to face him. His eyes searched hers before he leaned in. With his lips dangerously close Sarah thought about giving in. He could sooth her broken heart. He could make her forget Dean for just one night.

"Such sorrow in your eyes Sariel." His lips brushed hers in a feather light touch that heated her body from head to toe. "Sariel."

Anger flared at the continued use of her true name. A name that reminded her of where she'd come from. A name that she just wanted to forget. Sarah's eyes flickered from their natural brown to demonic yellow as she unleashed her wrath.

Sarah used her considerable strength to push Leviathan away. He fell back onto the small round table with a thud and immediately let out a throaty laugh.

"You need to remember your place Leviathan. You need to remember that I am your master."

"You haven't been my master for centuries my dear." Sarah lifted her right hand and thrust her power into her former lover pinning him to the table. Surprise flashed across his face at the sudden fierceness of her actions.

"No more games Leviathan. Tell me why you're here." She could tell he was thinking of another smart comment to come back at her with but that soon disappeared when she pushed more energy into his body. To his credit only his striking eyes betrayed that he was in pain, his pride demanded nothing less.

"You made me Sarie..." Sarah again let him feel her metaphysical strength as another gentle reminder that she was his dominant.

"My name is Sarah."

"Okay." He struggled against her invisible hold but it was in vein.

"Tell me why you're here. I don't want to hurt you but I won't ask again."

"You have no idea what it was like for me after you were caught. I'd just lost my master, my friend." He paused, "My lover."

Abruptly she freed Leviathan and allowed him to sit up.

"I managed to hide. I had enough tricks up my sleeve to stay alive. I wasn't quite prepared for the pain of being separated from the being that had created me."

"I didn't create you Leviathan. You existed before you met me."

"No I didn't, not really. I was nothing. You made me into something. If that's not creation than I don't know what is." She met his eyes and saw only truth so she decided to return the favour.

"When I was in Hell, I thought about you a lot. Thought about how you would have lived a normal human life if you had never known I existed. I realised that what I did to you was incredibly selfish. I didn't think about what would happen to you when they finally caught me." Leviathan stared at her, shocked at her frankness. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We were both naive."

"You never answered my question."

"In truth, I don't know exactly why I came. I heard many unconfirmed reports that you were back and I was compelled to see if it was true. I thought if we could see each other then we could be as we were."

"We can never be as we were."

"Because of him..."

It would be so easy to fall into his arms. To forget the last ten centuries ever happened and pick up where they left off. But in ten centuries a lot had changed. She had changed. Dean Winchester might not want to be with her but she still loved him. And she had to do whatever was necessary to get him out of that deal. That had to be what mattered right now. Sarah refused to leave him to a fate far worse than death. For she knew exactly what awaited him in the Pit and eventually it would break him. She couldn't bear the thought of him slowly turning into a demon. She would take down every damn demon before she let that happen. She would sacrifice anything and everything.


End file.
